The Festival of the Golden Land
by ohgodwhatamireading
Summary: After four years of traveling at sea together Link and Tetra arrive on an island about to hold a Festival in honor of the ancient kingdom of Hyrule. They decide to take a break from their search for a new Hyrule in order to join in the fun, but that might not be the best idea if they still don't want anyone to realize who they truly are. TeLink, Some OCs, more details inside
1. Arrival at Eagle's Nest

A/N: Well it's finally here. After attending the Zelda Symphony in Philadelphia I finally got the inspiration needed to get started on the true sequel to "A Friend in Need" (s/7309155/1/A_Friend_in_Need) I intend to do everything I can to make this story able to stand on its own but it's still highly recommended and appreciated that you read these two stories first. Without further ado enjoy.

* * *

_"This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then... a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed by the hero... once again crept forth from the depths of the earth eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hours, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remained who knew. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend..."_

That's how the old legend goes anyway. For generations it had been passed down in an area of the world known as the Great Sea. In recent times though there have emerged a select few who came to learn of how the rest of it goes. About how one day a young boy garbed in green appeared to finally carry on the will of that Great Hero. Of how he sailed the seas to save not only his family but the kingdom of the golden power from the King of Evil spoken of in the old legend. There's also the story of the final descendant of that kingdom. Born to sail the seas as a great pirate captain she was thrust into the center of this great cyclone upon learning that she was, in fact, the princess of that kingdom, and, with the help of an old childhood friend, managed to come to terms with her identity in time to help the young hero in his hour of need. In the end the princess would decide to set sail with her hero and close friend in hopes of one day finding a land upon which to revive the ancient kingdom in a form far greater than the one with which it stood all those centuries ago.

That... was four years ago.

Now we find the crew continuing to sail together on the high seas. The beginning of Spring was upon them, and as usual it was carrying a wind of new beginnings with it.

"Land ho!" the bearded pirate Zuko announced from his usual station inside the pirate ship's crow's nest.

"About time" Niko whined from on deck in his usual striped shirt and blue bandana, "The sun's been beating down on us a lot lately, and even for pirates we've gone a little too long without some time on dry land."

"Quit your complaining," the burly Gonzo chastised him from behind the helm of the ship.

"According to this that's an island known as Eagle's Nest," Mako adjusted his glasses to read from the Sea Chart in front of him.

"If I recall correctly that's a merchant island much like Windfall," the sturdy Nudge noted.

"It's outside of our usual territory so it should be easy for us to stay there without drawing too much unnecessary attention," the suave Senza added

"Four years and still nothing," Link sighed from his favorite position resting against the starboard side of the ship in his still preferred hero's tunic, "I never imagined finding a land to truly call our own would be so difficult."

"If it wasn't I'm sure somebody else would've done it by now," Nick answered from the Hero's left twirling a finger through his messy, brown hair. Over the years he had traded his usually bland attire for a dark blue pea coat and matching trousers, "The world's a pretty large place and we haven't even searched in all four cardinal directions. I wouldn't say it's a waste though. It's not what I expected, but we've all had a lot of fun times together."

"If you're enjoying yourself that much it probably means I haven't been working you hard enough," The captain Tetra warned him from her spot at the ship's bow.

"But the Princess Zelda I'd been researching all those years would never do something like that," Nick joked in an innocent voice, "Right Link?"

"Oh I've long since learned not to touch that one with a ten foot pole," the hero immediately dodged the question.

"Well I certainly beg to differ anyway," Tetra answered, "but I actually agree with you guys for once. It's been a little too blue out here lately even for me. I thinking stopping for a break on that island and restocking on supplies in the process really would be the best course of action for us. Everyone prepare for landfall."

"Aye aye captain!" the entire crew agreed unable to hide their relief as that took their usual positions.

"Eagle's Nest..." Nick murmured as he helped Link prepare the ship's anchor. "Why does that ring a bell?..."

"Maybe you've got relatives there," Link suggested, "I certainly miss mine."

"No that's not it..." Nick disagreed, "I'm sure it'll come to me soon."

About ten minutes later the ship would make it's landing on the soft sand of the island's beach. With the sun high in the sky on an absolutely gorgeous day the anxious crew wasted not time disembarking onto dry land for what felt the first time in forever.

"It's been far too long since I've had this feeling," Niko beamed as he set his feet down on the lush ground beneath him.

"Definitely," the others agreed in unison as they did the same and headed off into the town together.

What they found was a merchant town as Nudge said but it also seemed to be much more than that. Along with the wide variety of shops you'd usually expect from a place like this there were a large number of multicolored tents being set up almost everywhere. Merchants were hurrying around everywhere as if they were preparing for something incredibly important. What most stood out was the large number of people gathering around the grand mansion at the back end of the town. Closer observation noted the Ancient Hyrulian Crest being displayed on the several colorful banners and flyers that decorated the town like fish in the sea.

The crew stood in confusion as they tried to piece together exactly what they were looking at.

"Exactly what's all this stuff from Miss Tetra's kingdom doing in a place like this?" Niko whispered into Link's ear.

"Why would I know that?" he replied bluntly.

It was a few more moments before Nick's voice then finally spoke up

"It's been a long time so I've sort of lost track, but it's an even numbered year right?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yeah it is," they all nodded their heads to confirm.

"Yeah then I think I know what's going on here..." NIck continued.

"Well what is it?" Tetra demanded with some slight impatience in her voice.

"Since it's the beginning of Spring I can only guess that this is where they decided to hold this year's Festival of the Golden Land," Nick deduced.

"Festival of the Golden Land? What's that?" Link asked curiously.

"You all know how my parents and I are historians on the kingdom of Hyrule right?" Nick explained, "Well every two years a bunch of us get together in a festival to not only share what we've learned recently but to celebrate Hyrule in a way that even regular citizens can get in on."

"Wow," Link smiled in an impressed voice, "That's actually a really neat idea."

"The odd thing is though it usually isn't this large or busy," Nick continued, "I wonder what's so special that they've got in mind for this time..."

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" a woman's voice suddenly assaulted the group from a distnce preventing the teen with the name in question from fully explaining his thoughts. Before he even realized what had happened Nick found himself being squeezed tight by a woman in a purple blouse with long brown hair running freely down her back.

The woman squealed so quickly into Nick's ear he couldn't even make out what she was saying. She continued to nuzzle up to him as he finally got a good look at her face.

"M-mom?" Nick stammered in surprised.

"So you do remember!" she released him excitedly, "I'd thought you'd might have forgotten after all these years.

"Hey," Nick reasoned, "I've been keeping in touch with letters and pictographs when I can."

"But it's just not the same at home without our little boy around," a deep voice suddenly joined in.

Nick looked around to see a tall man with a thick beard and black buzzcut approaching him in a green flannel jacket.

"Hey Dad." Nick greeted him with laugh, "I suppose it has been a while since I was home."

"It's good too see you kid," Nick's father replied giving his son a friendly pat on the back. The soon noticed the crew still standing around them with a collective grin on their faces. As a traveling pirate crew this type of heartwarming family reunion was a rare sight at best. Nick's parents' gazes soon fell on the blonde girl standing at the head of the group. They quickly prostrated themselves in a respectful bow before her.

"We'd just like to take a moment to express our sincerest gratitude to you for taking such great care of our son Princess Zelda," they thanked fer before turning to Link who was standing next to her., "And you too Hero of Winds Link. We've already heard greats things of your courage and compassion."

A clearly flattered Link rubbed his green-capped head as Tetra signaled for them to rise politely.

"It's been no trouble at all," she assured them, "Nick's been a great friend and crewmate. No need for the bowing and title either. I'm still the same old Tetra that would knock on your door for all those early years."

"We understand," they rose, "so are you here for the Festival of the Golden Land?"

"I was thinking about it," Tetra answered.

"Speaking of which maybe you could tell me why it's so different this year," Nick inquired, "It wasn't anywhere near this extravagant in the past."

"Well you can thank the Schroeders for that." Nick's mom told him.

"The Schroeders..." Nick repeated silently before his eyes widened with realization, "That's why Eagle's Nest sounded familiar to me! This is where their estate is located!"

"Exactly," Nick's dad continued, "Their son Kevin was selected to be the lead speaker at the festival's historian conference and they wanted to make it as grand as possible for him."

"Ugh... that kid..." Nick growled under his breath.

"Know him?" Tetra asked the obvious as a formality.

"Yeah... Spoiled rotten since his parents made a killing selling the Hyrulian Treasures they found to collectors. He could never get over the fact that I was almost always slightly ahead of him in my studies and test scores."

"Sounds pleasant..." Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Well with you gone on a "long term study expedition" as we told everyone, and us keeping the truth about Hyrule's fate a secret to allow things to be more convenient for you it was no large task for him to become the youngest speaker in the conference's history," Nick's mom noted handing the crew a brochure, "A lot of good came out of it though. With their vast wealth they really went the extra mile to make this the best festival in memory. So much so they extended the Festival from two days to three."

The crew huddled around the brochure and began to look through it carefully

"It officially starts tomorrow," Nick's mother went on, "In addition to having far more games and attractions than usual, the first day is going to feature what's going going to be called the Princess' Pageant. Any girls on the island will be free to put on their best Zelda costume and princess routine to see who really is the best Princess Zelda at the festival. The winner will actually be treated as Princess Zelda for the next two days with a stay in the mansion's guest bedroom and a couple of voluntary servants to wait on her every request. On the second day they'll hold the Tournament of Heroes where all the best swordsmen can prove which of them is closest to the legendary Hero of Time. The winner of this event will receive a perfect replica of the Master Sword as modeled and approved by the best experts at the festival. Not only that but the winner of each will also receive one thousand rupees each and be selected to play their respective character in the festival's traditional reenactment of the Hero of Time's showdown with the Evil King on the third day. Then lastly everything will be wrapped up with everyone's presentations at the historians' conference."

"One thousand rupees..." Tetra whispered under her breath with hints of avarice in her voice.

"Sounds like fun," Link beamed.

"I suppose seeing that jerk get his moment will be worth if if that's how far his family's going to spice up the festival this much."

"Whether you came here intentionally or not I think it'd be a great idea for you stay and see what everyone has to offer," Nick's father suggested, "Especially if you still plan to one day reform Hyrule as you said."

"We do," Tetra confirmed. "We'll head into town and look as I take some to think it over. Nick you can stay here and get a few private minutes with your family. We'll look for a place to get a good meal."

"Thanks Tetra," Nick waved goodbye as the others headed off into town with their captain. Once they were alone Nick's parents decided to speak up again.

"So what kind of progress have you made in searching for this new land of yours?"

"Not as much as I'd like. Every land we've found has either already been settled or is too barren to even hope of setting up anything worthwhile on it."

"We'll keep it a secret as always, but what new information have you gotten from these years of sailing with the Princess and the Hero?"

"Not as much as you think," Nick revealed to them, "I really got almost everything I needed from my time in Hyrule Castle, and a lot of this voyage has been about writing our own adventures and lives. There is one interesting thing though..."

"What is it?" They both leaned in with anticipation.

"From time to time when we're alone together with nothing going on Tetra will occasionally try to tap into her inner power to connect with her ancestors in hopes of gaining new information for me. From what I've seen so far the power of her Light Force responds mostly to her emotions only really flaring up the few times we've found ourselves backed into a corner, so she can't call up much when we're in a casual setting. However we've still been collecting bits and pieces over the past four years and from what I've been able to gather in addition to the three Golden Goddesses we already know about there was a fourth Goddess whose job it was to protect the Triforce when it was first created. That Goddess' name was Hylia. In protecting the Triforce from a great but different Evil from the one that would eventually swallow Hyrule completely she suffered grave injuries and was forced to reincarnate herself in mortal form. This mortal form and all of its descendants would later become the Princesses known as Zelda."

"Incredible," Nick's father whispered. "This information alone could revolutionize all further research done on the ancient past."

"Yes probably," Nick agreed, "but as you also know this simply isn't the time to go public with it yet."

"We understand," Nick's mother reassured him, "Take all the time that you need. We're just glad to be able to see you again."

The three came together in a family hug.

"Thanks for greeting me here," Nick bid them a temporary farewell, "I'm going into town to meet back up with the others."

"See you later honey!" Nick's mom waved goodbye as her son took off into town

Upon reaching town Nick found Tetra and his other crewmates sitting around a round table outside a restaurant. The other pirates were digging into their meals Link was holding the brochure they had received earlier and was looking over it very carefully. There was empty seat for him between Tetra and Niko with a bowl of Cucco meat and noodles.

"Hey Nick," Tetra welcomed him back, "I took the liberty of ordering your favorite since this place had it."

"Thanks," he replied sitting down and taking his fork.

"I've actually decided that we are going to stay here for the festival," Tetra announced to a collective cheer from the crew.

"And I'm going to enter the Tournament of Heroes!" Link announced boldly rising from his seat, "it'll be a chance to win some spare cash and test out how far my skills have come along."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Maybe a few of us can enter too," Gonzo agreed to the nodding heads of the others."

"On that note though I'd like to say that I've come to another decision myself," Tetra remarked with some nervousness.

"What is it Miss Tetra?" Mako became the first to ask the obvious.

"...I've decided that I'm actually going to enter myself into the Princess' Pageant," Tetra spat out after a pause.

A quick silence fell over the stunned crew.

"Huh?"

-END CHAPTER


	2. Gathering for the Festival

"Well?" Tetra asked her still befuddled crew, "What's with all the surprised looks you're giving me?"

The eight crewmates all began repeatedly began shooting each other looks hoping to find someone brave enough to give the captain an answer.

"Well you see Miss Tetra," Mako spoke out, "It's just that we never thought you were in to this sort of thing you know. Putting on a dress and actually acting like a princess."

"I'm not allowed to be a little curious?" Tetra rebutted, "It's something new for me to try and a thousand easy rupees if I win. Don't you think I can try to act a little refined and feminine for a few days?"

At this question the entire group began rapidly throwing games of rock,paper,scissors under the table in a panic. It went on until everyone's rock beat Niko's scissors eliciting a grumble from the buck-toothed pirate.

"It's not that we don't think you can..." Niko answered nervously, "It's just that you never have before..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tetra yelled at the now terrified pirate, "Tell me Niko!"

"Not only that but we can't forget you're the real one," Nick quickly interrupted her tirade to save the swabbie, "You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it'll be if your identity gets out to the wrong people."

"I was thinking about it as a "the best place to hide a tree is in the forest" kind of thing," the girl calmed down, "With so many other Zeldas walking around the town what are the odds of me being definitively singled out as the real one? A lot of these people even think I'm dead as you once told me."

"I suppose so," Nick slowly nodded, "but at the very least I'd like your approval to coach everyone on what they are and aren't allowed to say in order to avoid drawing too much attention and even suspicion."

"That sounds fine," Tetra agreed. "For the remainder of the day we'll gather as much supplies from the shops here as we can, go back to the ship for the night where you can take your time with everyone, and head back into town for the festival in the morning."

"Aye Aye Captain!" the crew all complied as they finished their meals

-_The next morning-_

"We're all ready Tetra!" Nick called into her closed room inside the pirate ship.

"Just go on without me!" she called back, "I've still got some freshening up to do! I'll catch up later!"

"Okay then," Nick complied with a sigh heading outside the ship where he found Link waiting for him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"STILL getting dressed," Nick answered with a shake of his head, "A little while ago I had a tailor and jeweler provide me with perfect copies of all her attire as Princess Zelda, but that was simply for potential research purposes. I never thought she'd be using them for something like this."

"She's really getting into this huh?" Link added with a laugh, "I'm getting pretty excited myself."

"You ought to be," Nick pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb. With her getting "in character" it's the perfect chance for you to make your big move after all those little private hugs and kisses you've been sharing after some intense battle or big discovery. You as the Hero and her as the Princess at a festival all about ancient Hyrule with food, games, and prizes all over the place. even as awkward as you are I'm sure you'll figure out the right time to go for it."

Link blushed in silence as he secretly fantasized about the possibility of getting his first real date with Tetra when that perfect moment really does arrive.

"Well you just think about it," Nick concluded as the pair climbed down the side of the ship where the rest of the crew waited below,"Tetra told us to go on ahead while she gets herself ready."

"Fine with us," They agreed until two new voices greeted them before they could all turn around.

"Your parents told us we might find you here Nick," a voice sounding like it belonged to a girl around the same age as Tetra.

"It's been four years bro. Why haven't you bothered sending either of us anything?" A second voice from a male around the the same age.

"Justin and Kate," Nick turned around to greet them, "Now this really is a blast from the past.

Justin was a a well combed redheaded of average height in a black dress shirt and pants.

Kate was slightly taller in a bright red dress with her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"It's good to see you again," they each said with a handshake.

"Same," Nick agreed, "Deep down I considered you two might be here but didn't get my hopes up."

"And who are these two Nick?" Link asked curiously while also politely greeting them.

"Tetra wasn't my only friend growing up," Nick explained, "Whenever the historians had meet ups these are the two that I'd always hang out with."

"We were certainly surprised when we heard you were setting off on your own to do some sort of extensive research," Justin stated, "You could've tried to contact us or something."

"Sorry everything happened in a hurry," Nick apologized, "When I thought you might be here though I kind of expected Kate to actually be entering the Princess' Pageant when I learned about it."

"I was considering it but I declined in exchange for another job here," she replied, "Justin and I are actually going to act as the winner's escorts. I thought that'd be interesting if it ends up being somebody fun."

"So who are all these guys?" Justin motioned to the group around Nick. "I see we've got somebody going as the Hero of Time here."

"This is the pirate crew I'm currently sailing with," he introduced them, "These are Link, Niko, Gonzo, Mako, Nudge, Zuko, and Senza."

"That's certainly not what I expected to hear," Kate widened her eyes, "Who's the captain? The kid with the sword dressed as the Hero of Time."

"No, I'm just entering the sword tournament," Link clarified, "Our Captain's getting ready and should be out shortly."

"I see," Kate nodded turning back to Nick, "So I'm sure you've already heard how this whole thing is just going to turn into Kevin's ego trip once it gets to the conference."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"Speaking of which there's actually something else we want to to ask when you got some time later," Justin informed him.

"That's fine," Nick nodded until noticing another boat approaching the shore off in the distance. The others around him quickly took notice as well.

"What's up with that?" Link peered off into the distance.

"Must be the Ferry Service," Kate noted.

"Ferry Service?" Link repeated.

"In order to enable more people to make it to this year's festival the Schroeders funded some ferries to go from island to island and pick up anyone interested in coming along."

"I wonder if we'll get anyone else interesting," Nick noted as the vessel came up to beach.

The boat quickly lowered its ladder onto the beach for all kinds of people to immediately climbing off and heading into the town. The noise of the typical bustle you'd expect on a public transport was soon overshadowed by a little girl's voice emerging from on the deck.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BROOOOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Link instinctively began to tear up as the familiar voice and phrase registered itself inside his brain.

Aboard the ferry a blond, young girl who appeared to be no older than twelve with her hair styled into twin pigtails could be seen jumping up and down with glee.

"I found him Grandma! I founded Big Brother!" she squealed as she raced down onto the beach and into her brothers instinctively awaiting arms.

"Aryll..." Link managed to squeak out before finally wrapping his arms around his sister as tightly as he could with tears starting to run down his face, "I've missed you so much..."

"I missed you too Big Brother," She jumped up and down in his arms, "I was getting lonely at home, but then I heard they were having this festival all about you and thought I'd go to make me feel better! Grandma came with me too."

Link looked up from their hug to see his grandmother slowly working her way down onto the shore.

"It's so good to see you Link," she smiled as Link came over to help her down.

"I'm sorry I've been gone from home so long," he apologized to her.

"It's okay Link we understand completely," she assured him in her usual loving voice, "we decided to come here because we wanted the chance to appreciate exactly what it is that you're searching for."

"Thank you," Link hugged her, "I promise I'll visit you at home as soon as I've found it."

"I'll be waiting with a fine bowl of Elixir Soup,"

"Family group hug!" Aryll beamed as she wrapped her arms around her brother and Grandma.

"To see this type of thing twice in two days is something special for us isn't it."

"Yeah it is," Gonzo replied trying his best to keep his sobbing from being noticed.

"And who are you?" Aryll then released the hug and turned to Nick, "I don't remember seeing you last time. My name's Aryll. Link's my big brother."

"I'm Nick," he introduced himself with a joke, "I was brought on to resucitate your brother whenever he collapses trying to ask Tetra out."

"No he's not!" Link quickly denied it, "and that only happened once!"

"Exactly where is Miss Tetra right now anyway?" Aryll changed the subject, "I want to thank her again for helping to save me from that bad man at that fortress,"

"I'm right here," A familiar voice for aboard the pirate ship answered her, "It seems we're already assembling quite an interesting group here."

Everybody looked up to the ship to see the tan girl with the flowing blonde hair making her way down from the ship before presenting herself to them with a wide smile and open arms.

"What do you think?" she grinned

"Dohoho what do we have here?" Justin chuckled, "I can see why you all agreed to join this little pirate crew."

The group of twelve all stood in silent awe as they took in the form of the pirate captain once again turned princess before them. While the others took in her princess fashion for the first time even Link and Nick who had seen this side of her before couldn't help but be surprised.

"At least this shows I got everything right when ordering the set," Nick noted to himself.

Everything was indeed as the two of them remembered from her golden tiara, her four white hair clips, her pink pearl necklace, her white elbow length gloves, her elaborate dress and even the pair of high heels on her feet.

"It's a little too perfect though..." Nick continued in his head trying to pinpoint what it was about her that looked different than he expected it to

"It seems we've got a winner," Justin laughed and jokingly knelled before her, "Hello my princess. My name is Justin and if you win the pageant I'll be your guide for the next two days."

"So will I," Kate added offering a handshake, "I was thinking about entering myself but I see now I never would've had a chance in the first place. The name's Kate by the way."

"Well thanks. I'm Tetra," Tetra accepted before pausing, "So... who exactly are you two?"

"Some old friends of mine," Nick answered with a laugh, "you could probably just ignore them if you want to."

This remark netted him some light glares from the friends in question.

"You should really compliment him though," Tetra pointed out trying to praise to Nick's studies without giving away anything too vital, "It was his research on the customs of Hyrulian royalty that put this outfit together. With the work he's put into it I can promise you that this is probably as"

"It just looks so natural on you though. It's like you were born to wear it," Kate praised

"I'm just hoping to win to the rupees."

"Speaking of natural though," Nick butted in having finally figured out what he was looking for, "There's something I didn't provide for you there."

"What are you talking about?" Tetra replied.

"The lipstick, the eyeliner, I didn't get you those," he elaborated, "I didn't even know you owned any makeup."

Tetra leaned towards Nick and fluttered her eyelids to show off her work with the eyeliner.

"Is it really that strange for a girl to be prepared in case she wants to look good?" Tetra asked innocently

"A girl like you? Yes," Nick cracked.

"You do know you're on ship scrubbing duty for that one right?"

"I know," he laughed. He had long since gotten used to it.

"Well I think that dress and makeup make you look really pretty Miss Tetra," Aryll interrupted the teasing to offer up a compliment.

"Why that's very sweet of you Aryll," Tetra smiled as she leaned over to place a gentle arm around the young girl, "At least I know somebody here appreciates all the hard work I put into looking good for this."

"And speaking of that too..." Nick began turning his head to look at Link who was still frozen in awe from his first look at Tetra's beauty, "Are you honestly going to tell me your little sister has more game than you? Tetra's all dressed up for you. Say something!"

"Pull yourself together idiot!" Link inwardly screamed at himself as he continued to stand frozen, "It's like he said. All you have to do is just ask her to go to the festival with you!"

"I've known this guy for four years and seeing him try to be romantic is still embarrassing to watch..." Nick lamented with his head held in his right hand. Link looked like he'd sooner fall over then speak.

Tetra laughed, "But this is kind of what I like about him. The last thing an indecent girl like me needs is an indecent guy like you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nick shrugged as he watched Link move enough to correct his posture, "It lives!"

"Hush," Tetra scolded him with a sharp elbow to the side, "Is there something you want to say to me Link?'

"W-well I was thinking," he stammered awkwardly, "That you kind of... you know... look really good right now... and I was going to go to the festival with my family now that they're here... and I was thinking maybe you'd come along with us too so it'd be just the four of us, and maybe, even later... we could spend some time later just... the two of us you know."

A silence hung over the air as Link slowly grasped what he just said... or at least what he think he said.

"Sure I'd love to!" Tetra happily agreed, "It's probably best if we all split up for a bit with so many people."

"Yay! Big Brother's got a date!... I think!" Aryll celebrated

"And that means it's now up to you to keep him from humiliating himself further in front of his girlfriend," Nick learned over and spoke softly into her ear.

Aryll simply replied by flashing him an "OK" with her hand.

"I guess I'll hang with you two for a little bit," Nick then motioned to Kate and Justin, "You said you wanted to ask me something anyway."

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"And I guess that means the six of you will also be together," Tetra pointed her gloved hand at her waiting crew, "You better not piss away whatever rupees we might win on something stupid."

The pirates all nodded their heads in apparent fear seemingly recalling a certain incident she might be alluding to... there were probably too many to pinpoint which one.

"Alright then," she clapped her hands together, "I think it's time we get-"

"Hey, I thought I smelled a loser!" yet another new voice suddenly joined in the conversation, "or should I say three of them since I see Kate and Justin are here too."

The group turned to see smug-looking young man approaching them with slick, black hair to match the blazer he was wearing.

"Oh it's you again," Nick sneered in response, "Kevin Schroeder."

"Glad to see you remember me," he smirked, "Though honestly I kind of hoped you were dead, but I'm glad you're at least here to witness my crowning moment at the conference."

"And what makes you think I care about what you have to say?"

"Big words coming from the guy who left his home to travel with a bunch of sea rats in pursuit of a pipe dream. Perhaps you'd be the one speaking here instead of me if you could've just focused on the reality of the situation. Did you come back with anything worthwhile since you at least are stilling willing to show your face here?"

"Nothing that'd be of concern to a guy like you."

"Emphasis on the nothing. So just who are these scum anyway? I can't tell which side deserves the other more. The airhead or the sea scum."

"I don't appreciate my crew being talked about like that in front of me," Tetra butted in.

"And what do you plan to do about it? A rat with a crown is still a rat. Who are you anyway?" Kevin shifted his attention

"I'll tell you who she is you big jerk!" Aryll snapped at him, "She's-

"Please Aryll! I can intorduce myself," Tetra halted the girl to prevent her from saying anything uncalled for, "I'm Tetra. Captain of the Great Sea Pirates."

"Regular sea scum as I thought," Kevin laughed, "Good luck in the pageant. Now that I think about it you'll definitely need it!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to make an ass of yourself Kevin," Kate asked in a blunt tone.

"You're right. I should get out of here," he agreed sarcastically, "I hear FAILURE is contagious. Enjoy the festival losers. Can't wait to see your faces when I become the shining star out of all of us future historians at the conference."

Kevin arrogantly took his leave to the hardened glares of all present.

"Why's that guy such a jerk?" Aryll asked once he was out earshot.

"Because he's always had everything handed to him. He thinks he knows a lot when he knows nothing. He'll get his eventually. Let's just forget about him for now," Nick advised her.

"So as I was saying..." Tetra resumed her earlier instructions. "We'll split up for now as I already suggested and meet up when it's time for the pageant."

"Sounds good to me!" the other twelve agreed in unison.

"Then let's go do something fun already!"

END CHAPTER


	3. Let the Games Begin

"According to the brochure the pageant is at four," Nick read off, "It's currently eleven in the morning. So we'll meet up again at three?"

"Three it is," Tetra agreed, "Let's get going!"

"Now I also read up on the pageant rules," Nick continued, "They plan to pick the top two costumes and then have each do some type of reading or performance to demonstrate that they're princess worthy. Do you have something in mind for that?"

"I noticed that too," she replied, "and yes I came up with something last night. I could show you if you want."

"Not necessary," he waved her off following Justin and Kate as they headed into town, "I like surprises. You just enjoy your date for now."

"I will," she laughed turning to Link, "Ready to go?"

"Sure" Link nodded.

"Yay!" Aryll smiled, "A whole day with Big Brother! Come on Grandma!"

"Hold on dear," the old woman called to keep Aryll from running off.

The group of four headed off into the festival's games.

"And I suppose that leaves just us now," Niko commented.

"Now remember the captain said not to lose too many rupees on something stupid," Gonzo reminded everyone, "...again"

"Right!" they all agreed as they headed off to the town's western section. Upon entering a sly voice called out to them from a booth.

"You look like a bunch of smart guys," it said to them, "How about we play a game?"

* * *

"Ooh I want this!" Aryll jumped up and down at one of the stands that seemed to be giving away masks.

"Those are some nice Hero and princess costumes you've got there," a smiling salesman greeted them from behind the counter, "Care to try and win a mask to go with them?"

'So just what kind of game is this?" Link examind the booth noticing a large number of bottles set up behind it.

"It's a ring toss," the salesman behid the counter explained, "For one rupee you get to throw one ring. If it lands on one of the bottle necks you win a mask. It's that simple."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll take one," Link handed him a green rupee.

"Then go for it," The mask man exchanged his rupee for a ring.

"Now watch this!" Link told the others as he pulled his arm back and tossed the gold ring into the crowd of bottles.

"MISS!" The salesman announced as the ring bounced off three different bottles before falling to the ground, "Would you like to try again?"

"Maybe this is a little trickier than I thought," Link murmured reaching into his wallet for a blue rupee, "I'll take five more."

"Done," the salesman happily exchanged the rupee for five more rings.

"Don't worry Aryll. I'm sure I've got it this time," Link assured his little sister as he readied himself once again.

"MISS, MISS, MISS, MISS, MISS," the salesman repeated one after the other as the rings fell to the floor with each of Link's tosses, "Care to go again,"

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Tetra warned him nervously.

"You're just going to end up spending more than one of those masks is worth.." Link's grandma uneasily agreed.

"Come on you two. What kind of hero would I be if I can't even win a mask for my little sister?" Link asked them as he pulled out a purple rupee this time.

"I see we've got a determined one here," the salesman accepted the rupee before Tetra or Grandma could further object. He pulled out a bucket full of rings from under the counter, "Here you go."

-_Five miniutes later-_

"Ooh forty nine misses in a row..." the salesman pointed out to a clearly shaken Link, "You've got one left."

"Maybe I should take this last one..." Aryll quietly requested.

"No!" Link panicked, "I said I'd win you a mask and that's what I'll do!"

"but that weird guy with the messy hair said it was up to me to keep you from embarrassing yourself on your date..."

"Oh don't listen to him!"

"Just let her do it Link," Tetra suggested, "I think it's sweet what you're trying to do, but this clearly isn't the type of thing you're good at. You don't have to prove anything to me. Just give her a shot and we can play something else later."

"Fine, fine..." Link conceded handing the ring to the excited little girl. He closed his eyes as he tried to relax himself after fifty five straight misses.

"WINNER!" The salesman's voice suddenly caught Link's attention.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes to see his little sister jumping for joy.

"I want that one!" Aryll exclaimed pointing to a mask of the Fairy Queen from the Mother and Child Isles.

"Here you go little girl," the salesman handed her the mask with a smile.

"Look what I won Big Bro!" Aryll beamed to her now somewhat depressed looking brother.

"Way to go Aryll!" her grandmother praised her.

"One try too," Tetra added.

Upon hearing this Aryll deflated somewhat.

"Sorry Bro," she apologized, "It was my job to keep you from looking bad in front of the girl you like but I guess I just made you look worse."

Tetra and Grandma started laughing as Link had to immediately pull himself together.

"Relax Aryll!" Link desperately reasoned with her, "I just had some bad luck. I'm sure I'll win the next game we try."

"Yeah! Like that one right there!" Aryll nodded pointing to another game a few booths ahead.

"Sure!" Link promised, "I'll definitely win that one for you!"

"For your sake I hope so!" Tetra laughed as the group moved on together.

* * *

"Nine bulls-eyes in a row!" the manager announced as a crowd gathered around a brown haired teen as he readied another dart.

"Woah," Justin gave an impressed whistle.

"When'd you learn how to do that Nick?" Kate asked equally impressed.

"Upon getting on that pirate ship it didn't take long for me to realize that I simply wasn't made for close combat, so I spent a lot of time working on my accuracy to avoid being a complete deadweight though I usually just use it for opering the catapult and cannon," Nick explained releasing one final dart

"Ten for ten on bulls-eyes!" the manager handed Nick a silver rupee as the gathered audience applauded the feat, "It's twenty rupees for each so that makes two-hundred in total. Congrats!"

"It's no big deal," Nick humbly accepted the reward.

"So can we go somewhere to talk alone?" Justin motioned to a nearby alley.

"We still want to talk to you about something," Kate reitarated.

"Fine with me," Nick followed after them as they looked around to ensure privacy. They each took a seat on the ground in a way that they wouldn't likely been seen either, "So what is it?"

"Should I explain or you?" Justin looked at Kate

"I'll do it," Kate accepted.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"It has to do with how well we know you," Kate clarified, "Your parents told everyone that you just decided to do some studying at sea with their approval but we know you a little better than that."

"What do you mean?" Nick questioned her.

"You're not the type to just leave home like that for no reason at all, and even if you were I don't think those two would let you without good reason. The only way I could see both being true is if there was some kind of benefit you could get on the ocean that you couldn't at home. The most obvious idea that comes to mind was if you were searching for something."

"So you just want to know what I was looking for?"

"Partially, but there's more to it than that. Even if you can be a little bland at times we know that you still take a lot of pride in your work. We can't help but think it strange that of ways and places you'd choose to return here empty handed just to subject yourself to Kevin and his ego. Of course since he's arrogant as usual he assumes that you're returning means you've given up and comeback with nothing. We're not saying this one hundred percent for sure that the only reason you'd choose this stage to showw up on would be if you actually found out so much that you no longer need to even care or acknowledge whatever he might say or do. Are we wrong?"

"We're old friends, so I'll be honest here. No you're not wrong," Nick admitted.

"Then what did you find out?" they both asked excitedly.

"and that's where I'm going to have to end my cooperation," he halted their excitement.

"Why?"

"Think. If it what you said was all there was to it I still would've rubbed Kevin's nose in it earlier. To put it bluntly it's powerful info of a sensitive nature."

"We can keep a secret."

"Unfortunately I can't say for certain that someone else didn't reach the same conclusion as you and put you up to this to get it out of me."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Not really, but this is important enough for me to feel the need to be that careful. I'll at least tell you that alone should be a useful hint for you."

"So you're just going to leave us hanging?"

"I suppose you're right," Nick stood back up, "How about this. I promise I'll tell you, but only after the festivals over. Though honestly I believe you two can figure at least part of it out if you look over absolutely everything you've learned. Perhaps if you come to me with the right answer I just might let something slip. That is of course if you agree to drop this for now so we can continue to enjoy this little reuinon for the few hours we still have to kill."

"Fine but you better keep your end of the deal," they followed after him out of the alley and into another tent.

* * *

"And we have a winner!" the gray haired booth owner announced as another ball fell into the hoop.

"I'd expect nothing less of myself," Tetra grinned with a victorious fist pump.

"So what would you like your prize to be?"

"I'll take that doll of the Hero!"

"To match your costume eh?" he noted as he handed her a plushie modeled after the Hero of Time, "Good luck in the pageant."

"Thanks," Tetra accepted her prize turning back to Link. She held the doll up to her face, "Now I've got a mini-you to keep me company if you ever have to leave for some reason."

She quickly noticed that Link didn't seem to be in the mood.

The hero looked at Tetra with her new prize, then down to his grandmother with her new sun hat won at a fishing game, and lastly to his sister with too much stuff on her to list.

"I can't even win one single game..." he mumbled., "Not the ring toss, fishing, roulette, ball toss, arrow shooting gallery, Couldn't even land a single bullseye at darts after they said some weird guy landed ten in a row."

"Oh that isn't important here," Tetra lectured him, "You've already more than proved your skills to me in these last four years. Everyone's allowed to have an off day. You just need to worry about having a good time with your family. I'm sure you'll kick ass at the sword tourney tomorrow anyway and forget about all of this."

Her remarks appeared to make Link a little better but not completely.

"Fine I'll bite," she leaned in placing a kind arm around him, "I'll give you a quick consolation prize for always trying so hard."

Link's face immediately lit up as he felt her place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Feeling better?" she pulled away.

"Yeah..." he murmured a bit flustered.

"I bet you are!" Aryll laughed.

"I see you've grown up a little," Link's grandma laughed

"And at least you're not them," Tetra pointed to the rest of her crew in the distance who were now coming in their direction.

"Hey guys," Niko groaned with the same sulken face as the rest of them.

Tetra had seen this look on them before.

"How much did you lose?"

"Five hundred," Nudge admitted.

"Well that's not as bad as I ex-" Tetra began before being cut off

"On one game..." Mako finished.

"That guy was just too slick," Senza sulked.

"He just got us to keep playing and playing and it was gone before we knew it," Zuko recalled.

"We're just not cut out for these sorts of things," Gonzo sighed.

Tetra cringed for a moment but in the end had no choice but to shrug it off. They sometimes caused her problems but in the end she knew she couldn't have gotten anywhere herself without them.

"I guess Link and I will have to win both our contests to make the loss negligible," Tetra proposed placing a hand on the hero's shoulder.

"Yeah," Link nodded seeming more confident now.

"Speaking of which what time is it?" Niko asked.

"We're actually supposed to meet in five minutes," Tetra answered looking at the clock on the large mansion in the distance, "Where's Nick?"

"Present!" Nick's voice called out to her from her rear. She turned around to see him along with Justin and Kate approaching each with their own chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream cones respectively, "Did I miss anything?"

"Apparently pirates just weren't mean to play carnival games," Tetra joked.

"Did your bro make a fool of himself?" Nick leaned down and whispered to Aryll.

"He's just not that good at these types of games, but he got a kiss for it," Aryll giggled, "I guess Miss Tetra likes that sort of thing."

"That figures," Nick smirked as the trio finished off their snacks, "Everything good to go?"

"Seems like it," Tetra confirmed, "Now we just wait for things to get started."

"ALL PAGEANT ENTRANTS PLEASE HEAD TO THE SCHROEDER MANSION FOR REGISTRATION!" several loud spokespeople began to inform the crowds around the festival."

"And that's our cue," Tetra noted, "Let's go."

-END CHAPTER-


	4. The Princess' Pageant

"So exactly what do you think I'll be up against?" Tetra asked of Nick as the noticed other girls in pink dresses as they continued following the guides to the lawn of the Schroeder mansion where the pageant would take place soon.

"Tough to say," Nick answered, "According to the info I've got the first part is going to be judged in a competition on the beauty, personality, and accuracy of the Zeldas in question and then the winner will be decided between the best two from stage one based on that along with the quality of whatever presentation you have ready. Since you're already as authentic as you can get all you should need to do is put on a good show when it's your turn. Then all that matters is if you're presentation is as good as you seem to think it is."

"It will be," Tetra assured him.

As they made their way through town they soon noticed the occasional impressed whistle and gasp from those looking in Tetra's general direction.

"I can't be sure, but I'm guessing that's a good sign," Tetra remarked.

"Great costume!" shouted a girl who passed them by which they could only assume planned to enter as well.

"You really worked hard on it and you look fantastic. Of course they're impressed. There's no way you'll lose!" Link cheered her

"Definitely," the others quickly agreed.

"Why thank you," Tetra smiled, "I can be quite sweet when I want to be."

"Has it really been a year already?" Nick joked.

"Aaaaaand that's another day of scrubbing for you," she immediately reprimanded him.

"I'll do my best," he shrugged.

"And speaking of scrubbing just look at that mansion," Tetra added as they continued to approach it, "It's even grander than I thought it was a first glance. Must really be a pain to keep it clean."

Indeed it was grand upon further inspection. Just about every single part of the exterior looked about as expensive as it could get as if it was built to win a competition about who could spend the most money on just one house. If she didn't know better Tetra would've sworn that this as supposed to be the real Hyrule Castle. It was also surrounded with a vast lawn featuring a garden with just about every rare plant one could imagine.

"At least you can see how Kevin wound up so spoiled," Nick commented, "With its size though I definitely have to agree with them that it's the ideal location to hold this event. Plus if you win you'll get to live there for a few days."

"I'm definitely jealous," Kate admitted.

"I can see the registration area!" Niko pointed out.

There were two tables set up in front of the mansion for registration. Counting those waiting to sign up and those waiting around after they did Tetra would've wagered that there were at least thirty other Princess Zeldas there. A large number of chairs had already been set up on the lawn for the audience to sit in

"Seems as if a lot of people took a liking to the prize," she thought to herself.

"Hey, take a look at that girl!" a voice suddenly called out to them.

"Wow, she looks amazing!" another voice added.

"Let me see," a third voice chimed as a crowd slowly began to form around Tetra.

"Looks like somebody's going to be popular here!" Aryll laughed.

"You look so good!" a girl even younger than Aryll came out to Tetra and complimented her.

"That's very kind of you. I put a lot of effort into this," Tetra thanked her.

"I suppose we'll go take our seats while you have your moment in the sun and get signed up," Nick suggested.

"That's fine with me," Tetra agreed.

"Good luck!" Aryll waved as the rest of the group left the pirate princess alone with her new "fans".

"Where did you get a costume so good? Did it cost a lot to make? Where did you get the ideas for the designs?" various people bombarded Tetra with questions.

"I've got a friend with a lot of experience on this stuff," she answered hoping to satisfy them.

Instead it only prompted them even more.

"I wonder if this is what the past princesses felt like?" Tetra pondered to herself as she did her best to keep up her friendly demeanor until she reached the sgin up table.

"Hello Tetra," Nick's mother greeted her from behind the table, "Glad to see you decided to enter. Even with all I know though I have to judge everyone equally when the time comes."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Tetra nodded as she entered her name onto the sheet.

"And you're good to go," Nick's mother confirmed as she put her pen down.

"Thanks," Tetra replied as she began to look around for where Link and the others decided to sit. She eventually noticed them settled comfortably near the back, "and there we go."

Tetra started to head in their direction before halting upon hearing another one of the voices from earlier.

"Wow, look at this one too!"

Tetra shifted her focus to the line on the right of her to see another crowd gathering around one of the girls in the other line like they had done to her earlier.

"Please you're too kind," the girl's voice waved them off. The crowd moved out of Tetra's way to allow her to spot the girl who was dressed up every bit as well as she was except for a few key differences. Naturally she didn't have Tetra's suntan, but the ancient designs on the front of her dress were slightly different, she swapped a necklace for golden shoulder pads, the white hair clips left for a pair of Triforce earrings, and she opted not wear any makeup. Other than that she looked almost identical to Tetra including long, flowing blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and even Hylian ears. Feeling curious Tetra decided to try and talk to her.

"Hey you look like you did a good job," Tetra approached her, "Where did it all come from? I'm Tetra by the way. Who are you?"

"Oh hello," the girl turned towards Tetra taking on an impressed expression upon noticing her, "Wow you look like you put a lot of time into yours. My name's Sophia though you can actually thank that guy Kevin Schroeder for the outfit."

"Kevin Schroeder?" Tetra repeated surprised a girl with this pleasant of a demeanor would be associated with someone like him, "What for?"

"I actually didn't plan on entering," Sophia admitted, "I was just walking around the festival when he suddenly came up to me and commented on how much I actually looked like the Princess Zelda from the legends. I thanked him but told him I didn't have the resources to enter on my own. He said he thought that was a shame and then suddenly offered to use his family's money and research to make a costume for me. It sounded like fun so I agreed and it seems to have paid off. You definitely look like you know what you're doing though."

"Well thanks," Tetra responded.

"It was nice meeting you. Good luck," Sophia headed off after signing in her name.

"You too," Tetra replied heading back to where the rest of her group was settled and waiting.

"I see you made a new friend Miss Tetra," Gonzo noted.

"You could sort of say that. That nice costume she's got was actually designed and paid for by the jerk Kevin," Tetra explained before leaning into Nick's ear to whisper, "and looking at her she actually looks almost exactly like one of the previous Zeldas I sometimes have those dreams about. The one that helped the Hero of Time."

"That's not all that surprising," Nick whispered back, "He may not know as much as we do but he's far from an amateur. That's how he got this whole festival about him in the first place."

"What I want know is why a girl as sweet as that is taking help from a jerk like that."

"Knowing him from when I was younger I'd say the real question is "what is he trying to gain from helping a girl like that?". He's not the type to feel the need to go that far just to impress a girl."

"By the way you're whispering over there I'm guessing you already met Sophia," a smug voice called out prompting the group to turn around to see Kevin coming up to them from behind, "It's amazing what you can do in just a few hours when you've got the cash that I do. Every bit of my perfect research went into picking out that girl and designing that costume. As a bonus I even offered to let her use my notes for her final presentation."

"And what exactly do you get out of this?" Nick inquired, "Anyone who's been around you for more than two minutes can tell that you'd never help a random stranger or anyone at all for the matter unless there was something in it for you. Are you planning to take the prize money from her?"

"Come now. Don't drag me down to your level," Kevin insulted him, "A thousand rupees may be a lot to you peasants, but it's nothing to a real man like me."

"Then what? A date?"

"It's simple really. For all you went on about finding Princess Zelda all it seems you came back with was a little info about her wardrobe. Originally I was just going to let you have this pageant since it was all you had left and simply upstage you at the conference but then I thought "I've got a few spare minutes, so why don't I beat him at the only thing he's got going for him too?" and Sophia's the result. Even if your friend here makes it in as the second finalist I doubt you have anything to match the notes I gave her for a presentation."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tetra warned him, "I've got an ace up my sleeve too. Something a little better than just plain old research"

"Besides, It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't have to try," Nick added, "Right Tetra?"

"Right,"

"Pride cometh before the fall," Kevin taunted them.

"and I'm sending that one right back at your smug ass," Nick taunted back.

"Well I've got better things to do right now anyway," Kevin began to leave, "I'll be sure to get your runner's up trophy to you as soon as possible."

"Only ten more and we'll be even from when we were kids!" Nick snapped at him as he left though Kevin didn't seem to hear it.

"I was originally just curious and even a slight bit greedy," Tetra admitted, "but now I just want to beat that guy."

"It's a shame such a nice girl is being used a tool in a silly old grudge by a boy like that," Link's grandmother lamented.

"He's always been like that," Nick clarified, "and even if we win don't expect him to leave us alone until he's had the last laugh; although I doubt he's got anything left that we need to care about. It's not as if he can just go up to somebody at the festival, hand them the best sword money can buy, and expect them to suddenly beat Link at the tournament tomorrow. All he can do is just try to make a nuisance of himself which is why I suggested ignoring him when you can."

"Right," the group agreed.

"So Tetra," Link asked, "What do you got planned that you think will outdo this Sophia that Kevin prepped up just for the sake of beating you?"

"Something I've had on my mind for a long time," Tetra told him with a friendly smile, "I've just got a few special words for the audience. Especially you Link."

"Uh thanks..." he blushed, "I'm looking forward to it..."

"WILL ALL PAGEANT CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME INSIDE THE SCHROEDER MANSION FOR FINAL INSTRUCTIONS AND PREPARATIONS. WE WILL BEGIN IN TWENTY MINUTES!" the contest announcement suddenly rang through the ears of the spectators.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go," Tetra bid them good bye.

"Good luck Miss Tetra!" the pirates waved.

"And remember not to get overconfident," Nick reminded her, "Just because you've got the nice clothes you still have to act like the princess who'd wear them. You can't come out walking and talking like Captain Tetra if you want to get that win!"

"I know! Don't worry!" Tetra assured him as she headed inside the mansion with the other Zeldas. Inside she found the lobby set up as a waiting area with several chairs in rows for the girls to sit in. A tall man with well kept, black hair in a fine suit awaited for them all to get settled down. Once the room was quiet enough he began to speak."

"Good day ladies," he greeted them in a proud voice, "My name is Robert Schroeder and I happily welcome you to my fine home. I've decided to bring the festival here in honor of my son's big presentation coming up in two days, and I'm pleased to inform you that whichever one of you wins today will not only have the pleasure of staying in this fine establishment for the next two days but will be treated like the royalty you're each currently aspiring after in your current outfits."

"Sounds exciting," Sophia lightly clapped from behind Tetra.

"I'm more amazed that a polite guy like this fathered a brat like Kevin," Tetra thought to herself.

"The rules for this part are simple," Mr. Schroeder continued, "Each of you will take turns leaving the mansion one by one as if you were actually Princess Zelda taking a step out from her grand castle. In doing this I want you to simply walk around the yard and come back inside for the net of you to go. The key here is to give me and a few other specially selected judges to observe not only your appearance, but your posture and personality to see which of you make the best Princess Zelda on a scale of zero to a hundred. Your appearance will count for up to sixty while posture and personality will count for up to twenty points each. After this the top two scorers will each be given the chance to give any sort of extra performance of their choosing whether it be a speech, a song, a dance, whatever your mind can come up with. While showing a knowledge of the research some of us here do here on Hyrule can certainly help we are much more interested in the performer than the performance. The purpose of this is to see which of you would be best suited to carry on the will of the Hyrule Royal Family if it were still alive today!"

"Oh if only you knew..." Tetra rolled her eyes hoping nobody noticed.

"Now for sake of organization I'd like to have you all lined up in alphabetical order based on your names. Once that's done simply wait for your name to be called to come out! I wish you all the best!" he concluded before heading outside.

Over the next five minutes the thirty or so girls frantically rushed around the room getting everybody's name to make sure that none of them would end up the idiot who came out when they weren't supposed to. Unsurprisingly, when all was said an done Tetra found herself directly behind Sophia.

"Somehow I don't think I could've expected anything else," Tetra sighed inwardly.

"Well isn't this funny?" Sophia looked behind her, "I guess this means our performances will probably be judged directly against each other. May the best girl win."

"It's time to begin!" Mr. Schroeder's voice could be heard announcing from the outside. "Please come forward Anne!"

The girl at the front of the line stepped outside as the rest of the line moved up a bit.

"Next is Amy!" Mr. Schroeder's voice again called from outside after about a minute causing another advance in the line.

"I guess I should be grateful I signed up with a T and not a Z," Tetra noted to herself as she waited for her turn, "I hate to admit it, but this Sophia girl is definitely everything I'd expect Princess Zelda to be from both stories and personal experience. It's going to be tough going against that."

"Grace!" Mr. Schroeder called out next.

"But," Tetra continued to herself, "It's not about if I can win. It's about finally taking at least a little pride in my royal heritage. As great as they may have been I swore to myself I'd become a princess based on my own goals and feelings. I can't sell out just because I may not be exactly what they're looking for in a Zelda. What I need to do is at least demonstrate the kind of princess I personally deisre to be one day. To prove who and what I really am!"

"Marcie!"

"Now relax!" Tetra closed her eyes and took a deep breath," and remember... Remember how you felt when you got your first good look at yourself as Zelda, how you felt when Link promised to come back for you no matter what despite all the trouble you caused him, how you felt when Nick promised to be there by your side as long as you were stuck in the castle , how you felt when it finally was time to face off against the Evil King Ganondorf, and how you felt when the King sacrificed himself for the sake of your future."

"Rebecca!"

"and now for the next few minutes channel those feelings into every step you take and word you speak! To prove to all of them who you are even if they don't realize it, and to show those who do know just how much you care!"

"and now Sophia!" Tetra heard Mr. Schroeder announce to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Wish me luck!" Sophia beamed as she straightened up and put on a cheerful expression.

Tetra watched as the girl slowly made her rounds while making sure to flash a friend smile to the judges and audience receiving several friendly cheers along the way

"She's exactly like one of those perfect princesses you find in kids' bedtime stories," Kate observed.

"How's a rough girl like Tetra going to overcome that?" Justin wondered.

"You don't know her like we do," Link corrected them, "She definitely find a way."

"Well thanks to the wonders of the alphabet song we won't have to wait long," Nick commented as he watched Sophia finish her turn.

"Tetra!" Mr. Schroeder announced, "It's now your turn."

"And he we go," Tetra prepared herself. She lowered her head slightly and folded her hands together at he lap. In a second she managed to adorn her face with the most gentle smile she had ever put on and made her way outside. Her appearance was met with a silent "Awwww" from the crowd . She recalled the way she felt the urge to walk when she was down in Hyrule Castle four years ago and began to make her way around the lawn.

"Something about her face seems... different" Kate pondered out loud.

"Softer, more innocent," Justin added.

"I've never seen her like this before," Gonzo whispered to the others.

"Same here," the other five pirates nodded in unison.

"Aww she looks so cute like that!" Aryll squealed.

"Like a bride on her wedding day," Grandma added.

"I remember the last time she gave off a vibe like this," Link whispered into Nick's ear recalling Tetra's transformation that he witnessed four years ago.

"You don't even need to tell me what vibe you're referring to for me to know I agree with you," Nick whispered back.

"Of course. How could either of us ever forget?"

"Can't say I expected it though. Seems she's really gotten serious about this."

"Yeah... I like it," Link agreed as he watched Tetra finish up her round and go back inside the mansion.

"Now for Valerie!" Mr. Schroeder announced as Tetra deflated spectacularly once she was sure she was out of view.

"Wooo," she exhaled, "I did it. Now, as long as I pass I just need to do it again for my planned presentation."

"You were adorable out there Tetra!" Sophia suddenly cheered from behind the girl.

"Thanks..." Tetra breathed out again, "I'm not used trying to present myself like that. You on the other hand just look like you're always a big ball of sunshine."

"When you've had a life like mine you've got to be an optimist if you want to make it from day-to-day."

"Really?" Tetra raised an eyebrow, "Just what kind of life have you had?..."

"And that's everybody!" Mr. Schroeder suddenly announced before Tetra could pry any further, "All particpants please come outside for the final scores

"We'll talk more later," Sophia decided, "For now let's just go see the results!"

"Sure," Tetra agreed while rushing out behind the others to hear the scores. They quickly lined up outside in the order they went in line.

"First I'd like to take a moment to thank all of your being here and being ready to support my son on his big night in two days!" Mr. Schroeder started off to some applause, "Now before I announce the results I actually have something a little surprising I'd like to admit to first. Being the first time we've done something like this at the festival, I'd like to credit my wife Elicia who was one of the judges for suggesting this little event by the way, we really had no idea exactly how to score this type of thing. In the end the scoring scale was actually a lot stricter than you'd expect for a casual event like this. Especially having a team of judges who are all experts on Ancient Hyrule as well as female. We were hoping by being stricter it would allow the more passionate ones to stand out in a fairly casual crowd, but despite this were never imagined we'd see anyone here break a score of eighty out of one hundred at this inaugural pageant and we were right... for the most part, except for a select two. Our two finalists who not only both broke eighty, but they broke ninety, and even ninety-five. In fact both our finalist were within one single point of a perfect score of a hundred at ninety-nine and above. Before I read off their names I'd just like to say that regardless of which of you wins I'm sincerely grateful to both of you for coming here today with the type of passion for this history that's usually only seen by the conference speakers. I'm sure the true Princess Zeldas would be proud."

He paused for a moment to give the audience a chance to hold another round of applause.

"And finally to announce the names," he continued, "our first finalist is... Sophia who landed a fifty-nine point five for appearance, a nineteen point five for personality, and a perfect twenty for posture to come to an astounding total of ninety nine points. No doubt due to a cheerful appearance so contagious I think everybody here should be able to say that their day immediately improved the moment they saw her come out"

The crowd immediately erupted into applause as Sophia began to jump up and down for joy.

"And the crazy thing is she's only the runner up for the first round!" Mr. Schroeder exclaimed, "Our second finalist was even more spectacular and her name is... Tetra!"

The audience once again erupted into applause as Tetra's group in particular took the extra time to give the captain a standing ovation.

"This amazing girl earned a perfect sixty for appearance, a perfect twenty for personality, and a nineteen point five for posture to total up to an inconceivable ninety-nine point five out of a hundred,. I must admit myself that watching this amazing young lady come out of my grand mansion like that with that beautiful smile made me feel as if I'd gone back in time itself. Give it up for her everyone!"

The audience exploded into an ecstatic cheer as some of the other spectators began to chat amongst themselves.

"The only difference between them was the appearance score and the only difference I see there is the use of make up," Nick observed, "Guess the eyeliner really did end up being the difference. I suppose I should apologize for those cracks I made."

"Either way you did a fantastic job with those clothes and jewelry," Kate praised him.

"I almost feel kinda bad that it was funded almost entirely on stolen goods," Nick confessed.

"A necessary evil," Justin laughed.

"Don't forget all the hard work Tetra did getting ready," Link reminded them.

"Of course not!" they both promised.

"Yeah Miss Tetra you're awesome!" Aryll cheered.

"but it's not over yet," Grandma pointed out.

"So now she has to outdo all the information Kevin gave Sophia under the table with whatever she prepared on her own," Niko commented.

"I'm actually kinda looking forward to it," Link stated to a nod from the others.

"Oh well, In the end it doesn't matter that she nabbed the top spot by half a point," Kevin smirked from his seat on the other side of the crowd for Tetra's group, "because now it's what Sophia learned from me against how little Nick managed to tell her. This shouldn't be much of a contest."

"And now on to the presentations!" Mr. Schroeder announced, "It's all about proving you're as much of a princess on the inside as well as the outside here, and as the top finisher, Tetra, you get to decide what order you two will go in."

"Mind if I go first?" Sophia politely asked her opponent.

"Fine with me," Tetra complied.

"Then come forward Sophia!" Mr. Schroeder declared, "and tell us what you'll be giving us here today."

"Well for my presentation I just thought I'd read off some legends that were passed down in the Royal Family back in the old days," Sophia explained pulling a sheet of paper out of her dress.

"Sounds like you have some highly advanced knowledge of Hyrule already," Mr. Schroeder proclaimed, Let's hear it

_"Before time began," _she started to read as if she were a teacher educating her students,_ "before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule – Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich __soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles became the basis for our world's __providence. And, the resting place of the triangles beca me the Sacred Realm. The three goddesses hid the entrance to the Sacred Realm holding the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule, the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil. the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart, the heart of one who enters it. If an evil heart,the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce, the sacred triangle, it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce, the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen __by destiny that will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. and when The King of The Theives Ganondorf did just that all those centuries ago that's exactly what happened Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. Those two were the Princess Zelda of the time and the boy who would become known to all of history as the legendary Hero of Time. In the end the Hero of Time, along with the help of Zelda and the sages would go on to seal away Ganon in the evil realm he created and returnpeace to Hyrule. Unfortunately this would not last. Ganondorf would one day return while the Hero did not. With no hope of defeating him the people of Hyrule had to choice to give into his great strength. What fate befell them afterwards is still a great mystery that we seek the answers to to this day..."_

"Well done Sophia," Mr. Schroeder began to clap as the crowd did the same, "you truly have demonstrated a wealth of knowledge that it took all of us here many years to put together. You should be proud!"

"I see..." Nick quietly noted as the crowd continued to cheer.

"See what?" Link asked.

"What Kevin's plan was. By having her read years of what should be mostly exclusive information it pretty much prevents Tetra from being able to win with what she should know on her own, and even though Kevin doesn't know about it the only way to upstage her directly would be to reveal the stuff we don't want getting out which is a big no-no. I'm guessing Kevin was banking on Sophia winning the first round and wanting to go first with that bright personality of hers but he got what he probably wanted either way with Tetra's only shot to come up with something highly original and clever."

"At least she doesn't look nervous."

"Tetra's not dumb enough to volunteer to go second knowing she might not be able to top what Sophia says. She's definitely got something big coming up."

"And how do you plan to top that Tetra?" Mr. Schroeder questioned in an excited voice.

"Well in preparation for this I spent last night looking over a lot of the old stories I know myself and really tried to put myself in Zelda's shoes. I wrote a poem about what I came up with as I did which I'm going to read for my presentation."

"A poem?" Mr. Schroeder repeated for the crowd, "I certainly didn't expect to see some thing like that here. I think this could be fun."

"A poem?" Nick noted, "Nicely done Tetra!"

"Stop keeping me in the dark!" Link complained, "I didn't even know Tetra wrote poetry. Why's that good here."

"Because as long as she isn't too specific she can reference things she shouldn't know and credit them to "artistic expression". It gives her a chance to speak with the least restrictions possible as well as be original though I've never seen her try anything like this either."

"Now I see," Link nodded.

"Say what you want but it'll never outdo the years of research I gave that girl that she just recited like she'd known it all her life. This one's mine!" Kevin gloated to himself as Tetra cleared her throat and took on the more gentle demeanor from the opening round once again.

"I titled it _Waiting,"_ she began as the crowd fell into a hush. The gentle tone of her voice quickly reminded Link of the way she apologized to him for what happened to Aryll.

_It all happened in a flash.  
It seems like only yesterday that I was on top of the world and pursuing my dreams  
Then out of nowhere HE showed up.  
His power is great and terrifying  
It rapidly spread over the world I once knew like a debilitating virus  
And now it feels like I can do is wait for it to swallow me up too.  
Even with my closest friends firmly at my side we all know deep down that we're still just waiting for him to come and find us  
Waiting for him to come and destroy us with nothing we can do about it  
So now all I can do is wait for his arrival.  
Wait for my fear and despair to consume what little of me remains when he's done with everything else  
Yet as it feels like I'm finally about to give out I remember something.  
I'm also here waiting for HIM  
His words are kind and brave.  
His heart is strong and true.  
He smites evil with his mighty blade to protect the ones he loves  
and he never breaks a promise to help those he cares about in their hour of need.  
And so I will now continue to wait for him and him alone because I know he'll be back  
I will wait for him to return to me  
I will wait for him to ready himself to fight against the great Evil  
I will wait for the day that we face and destroy the great Evil... together.  
I will wait for the time when we can finally take back the world we once knew and make our dreams come true  
And when that happens... I might even wait for him to say that he loves me  
and that alone will make everything worth the wait  
So until then I'll keep strong and keep waiting...  
Waiting for you my Hero.  
_

Tetra finished her reading and lowered her paper to take a look at the crowd that was now in stunned silence.

The only audible noise was coming from Link in the back who was clearly fighting with everything he had to keep himself from bursting into tears like a newborn baby.

Unsure whether to take the silence as good or bad Tetra worked up a little extra courage to speak up, "So... what did you think?"

It was only another second of silence until the crowd then finally burst into their loudest applause of the afternoon.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Mr. Schroeder shouted with indescribable joy, "ONCE AGAIN IT'S LIKE YOU PERSONALLY SENT ME BACK IN TIME TO THOSE DREADFUL FINAL DAYS BEFORE HYRULE'S DEMISE! I THINK WE HAVE OUR WINNER!"

The applause grew even louder as a show of approval.

"Disgusting, that girl was worthless," Kevin started to stomp away from the scene as he suddenly made one last pass by Tetra's group, "but still, with my level of research it should've been impossible for some common sea rat to put on a better Zelda routine, yet it felt so genuine. What the hell is going on here?"

"Yeah! That's what that jerk gets for trying to take on the real one!" he suddenly overheard Aryll shout in victory.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" her surrounding family and pirates quickly silenced her.

"You're not supposed to say that in public Aryll!" Link pulled himself together for a moment to warn her.

"Oh sorry," she apologized with her hands over her mouth.

"Not supposed to say what?" Justin and Kate asked together.

"Nothing that involves you guys!" Nick tried to cover up.

"The real one..." Kevin repeated to himself until he felt something inside him click, "Could she mean...?"

"AND WE HAVE OUR PAGEANT WINNER TETRA!" Mr. Schroeder congratulated the girl handing her a large sack of rupees, "NOT ONLY DO YOU WIN THE THOUSAND RUPEES BUT A FREE TWO-NIGHT STAY IN MY SPECIAL GUEST ROOM AND THE TITLE AND TREATMENT OF "PRINCESS ZELDA" FOR THE REST OF THE FESTIVAL! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE PRINCESS!"

The crowd went into one final round of applause as Tetra's group heard Kevin's voice cursing at them from the path leading back into town.

"Damn you Nick! Get over here! You probably think you're some kind of freakin' genius don't you? If you're trying to make a fool out of me like that I swear I'll..." he fumed loud enough to be heard over the celebration.

"Why's that guy have to be such a foul mouth?" Aryll asked with childish innocence.

"Probably just being a sore loser but I probably ought to see what he's going on about anyway," Nick replied, "If I don't he'll never shut up until I do."

The group watched Kevin as he seemed to be leading Nick away into town to take care of something private.

"Is it smart of him to just go with Kevin alone when he seems that angry?" Kate asked uneasily.

"He may not be as strong as the rest of us, but I'm sure after four years with us that he's got what it takes to handle a guy like that if he tries anything stupid," Nudge assured her, "For now let's just wait for him to get back and congratulate Miss Tetra on a job well done."

The group began their own applause as she came back to them in victory.

"Well I did it!" she boasted, "...Where's Nick?"

"Away to take care of something minor," Niko explained, "should be back before too long. I think Link''s the one you need to worry about anyway."

Tetra turned to the hero to see that his eyes already looked like they were on the verge of bursting.

"It was just a poem Link," Tetra comforted him with a hand on his cheek, "No need to get so torn up."

"Aww Big Brother's almost crying," Aryll squeezed him.

"Young love..." Grandma sighed.

"What is his deal anyway?" Justin asked.

"He's a sucker for this kind of sappy stuff," Mako explained.

"Come on Link if you've got something to let out then get it off your chest now," She cooed again to him.

Link immediately responded by pulling her into a tight hug and burying his face into her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed lightly into her shoulder, "for making you wait so long..."

"It's all fine, It's all fine," Tetra repeated over and over until he stopped crying. Once he did she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I told you the wait was worth it."

Link pulled away from her drying his eyes as Sophia chose to come and congratulate her next.

"That was one of the beautiful things I've ever heard in my entire life!" she gushed, "How did you come up with it."

"Oh it was just inspired by a little story a friend once told me," Tetra answered calmly.

"Well I'll never forget it," Sophia declared, "Has anyone seen Kevin? I wanted to thank him for his help in me getting this far."

"He went into town with a friend of ours named Nick," Kate told her.

"You should be able to find him if you hurry," Justin advised her

"I will," Sophia accepted, "Thank you both."

Sophia hurried off into town as now Mr. Schroeder was approaching to talk to Tetra

"Well I just want to congratulate you on your win Princess Zelda," he said.

"It was nothing," Tetra modestly responded, "I had a lot oh help."

"Oh that's no reason to fell modest. You're still the one who pulled it all together."

He then pointed at Justin and Kate each.

"And now as per our agreement you two are now to starting answering to the princess' requests for the remainder of the festival," he reminded them.

"We know,"

"Don't worry. I've already got eight others to do whatever I need. I won't ask much."

"No, please, it's our pleasure," the pair bowed before her in a highly respectful tone.

"My family and I are going to be having a lavish dinner in about an hour," Mr. Schroeder invited, "Since our guest room is now yours to use for the next two days would you care to join us?"

"Mind if I bring a few friends?"

"Oh such a request is nothing to a man as well off as I am. Bring as many as you'd like!"

"Hey, am I included in that?" Nick called out as he could be seen running back towards them from a distance.

"Of course you are. Even if you've got a big, stupid mouth I never would've won without you," Tetra answered him, "How did it go with him anyway?"

"Oh he just wanted to rant about a bunch of stupid stuff, Nothing you need to worry about. You were really good up there by the way."

"Aren't you the son of those two on Windfall? The one who went on that research voyage a few years ago." Mr. Schroeder asked the teen standing before him

"Yeah, Helped me learn enough to put together Tetra's princess outfit."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then," Tetra accepted, "I think that's everyone."

"Then please come with me," Mr. Schroeder welcomed them, "My son should be home soon and dinner awaits. It's all my pleasure."

"Yay! Rich person food!" the crew all cheered as they followed him inside together.

-END CHAPTER-


	5. A Day in the Life of a Princess

_-The next morning_-

Tetra found herself slowly awoken for he sleep by the morning sun peeking through the window.

"Ugh..." she yawned, "Come to think of it my cabin doesn't have any windows so I'm not used to this sort of thing."

She thougt to herself about the events of the night before. The large group she brought all enjoyed one of the best meals they've ever had. About halfway through Kevin came home looking even more pissed than usual, yet just went and locked himself up in his room without a word to anyone. In the end the rest of her crew went to go back and sleep on the pirate ship with Aryll and her grandmother being allowed to use her cabin while she was staying in the mansion. Justin and Kate would also be staying in the mansion since they were now supposed to be acting as her servants.

As Tetra slowly came to her senses she noticed a few unusal smells and sounds. Her nose was invaded by what smelled like a freshly cooked breakfast while she could hear the water running in the washroom. She took a moment to take in the sights of the bedroom as well. With expensive furniture and a bed far too lrge for her it immediately reminded her of the rooms she saw during her time in Hyrule Castle.

Just then she heard the bedroom door creak open. Justin slowly slipped through carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, and milk.

"Justin..." she groaned still not totally awake.

"Oh you're up," he greeted her placing the tray at her bedside, "Good morning Princess. I just made some breakfast for you."

"Huh..." she slowly pulled herself up, "oh... thanks."

"No problem at all. Enjoy," He left the room.

Looking at the meal before her even the dishes and silverware all looked expensive.

"Well that was nice of him..." Tetra thought to herself as she started eating her food, "He's a pretty decent cook too."

Kate would be next to open the door as Tetra took a drink of the milk. Tetra immediatetly noticed Kate holding her folded up dress from yesterday

"Good morning Princess," she smiled, "Since you're going to be acting as Zelda for the next few days I took the liberty of washing your dress for you."

"Thank you," Tetra replied as she finished her meal. She then stood up to take the dress from Kate when she passed by the room's large dresser and mirror and got a good look at herself. She immediately noticed a nasty case of bedhead. Upon receiving her clothes from Kate she took a seat in front of the mirror and grabbed a hair brush.

"Oh no. Please let me help you with that," Kate insisted taking the hairbrush from Tetra and starting to run it through her hair.

Tetra reacted uneasily at first to Kate's gentle strokes, but soon relaxed into it.

Kate diligently continued to work the knots out of Tetra's hair until she over heard the girl quietly laughing to herself.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. You're doing fine," Tetra replied with some embarrassment, "but it's just now that I think about it... Nobody's ever really done this sort of thing for me before..."

"Really?"

"Well I always keep it curled up when possible, but I've got nobody on my crew at the moment that actually knows much of anything about hair styles. They either leave it a shaggy mess or cover it up with some sort of bandana or hat."

"They all seem to think highly of you. I'm sure they'd do it if you asked."

"Maybe..."

"And done," Kate announced straightening out the last few strands, "You're good to go."

"I appreciate it," Tetra thanked her running a hand through her hair, "I actually plan on taking a bath now before I head out."

"Remember I'm here to do whatever you need me to," Kate reminded her, "I'll get draw it up for you right away."

Kate dashed off to the bathroom to get Tetra's bath ready as Tetra exhaled in relief.

"So is this what it was like being princess of Hyrule?" she wondered.

"It's ready!" Kate called out from the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" Tetra ran to the bathroom.

"Just call me when you're done and I'll bring you your clothes," Kate told Tetra as she went inside.

"Thanks for everything," she closed the door.

The inside of the bathroom was just as glamorous and expensive as the rest of the the house.

"No expense spared even in here." Tetra thought to herself as she took of the white nightgown she had been wearing.

She experimentally put her right foot into the tub to test the water.

"Wow. Kate really knows what she's doing here. The water's perfect."

Tetra got into the tub and sank into the water with a satisfied sigh.

"This royalty thing might be more fun than I thought."

* * *

"HUH HUH HAAAAAA!"

Link took another three practice swings on the ship's deck.

"HUH HUH HAAAAAA!"

"Hut hut hike," Nick teased, "You're just lucky Tetra isn't here to get mad at you for being so noisy."

"After seeing how well she did yesterday I just want to look as good as possible myself," Link explained with another strong slash at the air.

"You shouldn't need to worry about that. I've been looking around and there don't seem to be any real pros here. You'll just be getting a wooden practice sword and trying to be the first to land a certain number of hits on your opponent. Quite frankly I see the other members of the crew as the best competition you'll be getting will probably be from the other six members of the crew."

"Then why don't you enter too?"

"I'm not interested in making a fool of myself since there are actually people I know here."

"Well then at we should at least get going back into the festival since the other six as well as my sister and grandma are already there ahead of us."

"Actually..." Nick hesitated, "I think I'm going to stay behind and watch the ship for now."

"What for? We were fine leaving it alone yesterday."

"Something about having the captain away is making me feel uneasy about leaving it unguarded. I'll head to the festival late if the others come back and one agrees to take my place. I don't expand a pirate attack but I've got a bad feeling about leaving it alone."

"Whatever," Link shrugged going off into town on his own.

"If you see Tetra tell her I said hi!" Nick requested.

"I will!"

* * *

"And all done," Tetra placed her golden tiara back on her head to put her princess look back all together.

"You ready to get going to the festival?" Kate called from downstairs.

"A lot of people are waiting for you!" Justin added.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Tetra hurried out of her room and down the stairs. She took a quick look around the mansion upon reaching the bottom, "Now that I think about it I haven't seen Kevin since dinner yesterday. You two know what happened to him?"

"From what I've seen he's actually been digging through all his family's notes and artifacts since yesterday," Kate answered.

"Maybe the pressure of tomorrow's conference has gotten to him?"

"I'd be hilarious to see him fall all over himself in his big moment," Tetra marked eliciting a laugh from the others as they headed outside.

Their arrival was noticed immediately by the people around them.

"Look it's the princess!" one voice shouted.

"She looks even prettier than yesterday," a young girl fawned.

"I wonder if she's looking for a boyfriend?" a third voice added.

"Well it seems I'm just as popular as ever..." Tetra laughed to herself nervously.

"Your poem yesterday went over really well," Kate informed her.

"Plus a cutie like you would attract attention anyway," Justin chuckled.

"Don't call me "cutie"," Tetra promptly warned him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Hey Princess!" another young girl called out, "Would you want to come play with me and my friends?"

"Sure," Tetra responded with a friendly smile and followed her to where a few other children were waiting with a ball.

* * *

"Hey Big Bro! You finally made it!" Aryll waved to her brother as he approached her and her grandmother who were both enjoying a snack at a small funnel cake shop.

"Good morning Link," Grandma greeted him.

"Good to see you two. I was just doing a little extra practicing before the sword competition today," Link explained.

"Everyone knows you're going to run away with it anyway," Aryll assured him.

"I'm just being careful. You never want to get overconfident."

"I know. Especially since you want to look good for Miss Tetra today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's been really popular since the pageant yesterday. The last thing you need to do is let yourself get beat and have another guy come in and sweep her away."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Link rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Where is she anyway? Have you seen her?"

"She was going off to play with some kids in that direction," Aryll answered pointing northeast, "I wasn't that long ago, so she might still be over there."

"Thanks Sis," Link headed off in the suggested direction."

"Good luck with the princess Bro!" Aryll bid him farewell.

Indeed as his sister suggested Link spotted Tetra in a field on the edge of town before long. She was playing what appeared to be a game of dodgeball with some kids.

"And it looks like you're all out again," Tetra laughed as she hit a young boy in the side with a rubber ball.

"How'd you manage to get so good at this?" Another boy panted lying down in the grass.

"I was a kid like all of you you once too. I played all sorts of games like this," Tetra answered, "though I'm not quite an adult yet either."

"I can see you still won't go easy even on little kids," Link noted as he walked up to her.

"Hey Link," she acknowledged him, "How are you today? Ready for the Tournament of Heroes."

"I've been fine and I feel like I'm ready. How's your day been?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you in private about that if you're willing."

"You know I always am."

"Guys I'm going to take a moment to talk with my friend her for a little bit if you're willing to wait."

"Are you going to do some kissing in stuff," One of the girls slyly joked.

"Maybe if he's a good boy," Tetra joked back eliciting a blush from Link.

The two proceeded to walk a little farther away to avoid being overheard until they found some rocks to sit on together.

"So what is it Tetra," Link took a seat, "What's you want to talk about."

"You wanted to know how my day was," Tetra began, "and to tell you the truth it's been beyond incredible since I won yesterday. People have been waiting on me hand and foot and seem to be enjoying every second of it. Massages, foot rubs, baths, grooming, incredible food brought to me without me even asking, and the most lavish interior design I've seen since Hyrule Castle itself. Not to sound like any sort of knock against you guys who I know give a hundred and ten percent for me, but when combined with the luxurious accommodations I've never experienced anything like this before."

Well that sounds just wonderful Tetra," Link smiled, "I think you totally deserve it."

"I appreciate it, but it also got me to start thinking," she continued prompting Link to focus in a little more, "Exactly what role I'd serve as princess or queen in our new land. I know from Nick that in the old days the princess' served to host the sacred power of the Goddesses and protect the Triforce from the Evil King, but now the Triforce is gone from this world, Ganondorf has been vanquished, and the world is now at peace. I still want to establish a new home for you and the rest my wandering pirate crew as well as a place for the dispersed descendants of the other citizens of Hyrule, but then what? After we settle the kingdom is being pampered and adored the only purpose I'll have left to serve. I just can't help but wonder what I'm going to do with the rest of my life once all this is over."

"Well in my mind I never once had a problem with living the comfortable life after a job well done. Though I guess I should know you better than that."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments as Link tried to come up with what to say next.

"Well I guess it's like that poem you wrote," Link continued, "You'll just have to keep waiting for it to come to you."

"That poem was designed to be interpreted as a telling of the time before Great Flood for anyone who didn't know about us," Tetra explained, "I just wanted a way to express my feelings as the real Zelda to you guys without being found out by the crowd."

"Well it certainly worked, and it meant a lot to me," Link confessed with flushed cheeks, "but it maybe it just means that you've been waiting a little too long and it's time for you to get what you really want."

"That's very sweet of you Link," Tetra cooed with a hand on his cheek but I don't think it's the right time for that. It's already been four years. I know I can put up with having to wait a little longer. I'm sure we'll know when the right moment is for our waiting to pay off."

"Fine then, and I promise it'll be sooner than you think!" he proudly declared.

"I'm sure it will," she smiled, "On another subject where's Nick?"

"He's still back at the ship actually. He told me to tell you hi."

"Why? What for?"

"Ever since we got back to it yesterday night he's been a little on edge. He's been saying he feels uneasy about leaving it alone with the captain away."

"That's ridiculous and certainly not like him! We left it alone all day yesterday and nothing bad happened. He should be enjoying this festival as much as anyone. Could you please go back and tell him to stop being stupid and have some fun as a direct order from the captain?"

"All you need to do is ask," Link accepted her request rising from his seat.

"And good luck in the tournament later," Tetra sent him off, "Not that I think you'll need it!"

"I appreciate it," Link thanked her as he went.

Just as he made it out from within earshot from Tetra he noticed Kate and Justin chuckling to themselves as he passed by.

"What's up with you two?" he asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing big." Kate replied.

"It's just kind of funny to see the winner of the Princess' Pageant acting all lovey-dovey with her boyfriend who's dressed in the Hero's tunic and actually plans to enter the tournament," Justin started to explain.

"And exactly what's so funny about that?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's just there's this certain theory among historians called the Separation of Reincarnation... but you don't worry about it," Justin told him.

"It's the type of thing that'd only be funny to us and would just needlessly worry you over something you've got nothing to do with," Kate added.

"Okay..." Link murmured uneasily as he continued to head toward the ship.

* * *

Back at the rocks there were sitting Tetra prepared to go back to the kids she was playing with when another familiar voice called to her.

"Hey Tetra! Are you enjoying your reign as Princess? I wanted to talk to you for a bit!"

Tetra immediately recognized the voice as Sophia's.

"Oh hey," she called back, "How'd everything go yesterday with Kev-"

She halted her sentence upon getting a clear look at how radically different Sophia looked today. Her princess costume was gone in place of a few worn-out and slightly town articles of street clothing. she still opted to wear bright colors like pink and white, but the effect was dulled by the evident coating of dirt that stained it some places. Even her beautiful golden hair was somewhat messed up.

"What happened to you?" Tetra blurted out more bluntly than she would've liked.

"Yeah the truth is I'm actually kind of dirt poor," Sophia confessed in about as cheery a voice someone could possibly admit to such a fact in, "We split in a hurry yesterday, and I wanted to get the chance to know you a little better.'

"Sure," Tetra agreed in a somewhat subdued tone as Sophia cheerfully took a seat on the rock Link was sitting on earlier, "What do you want to know about?"

* * *

"I've long since gotten it all committed to memory. Maybe I should just burn it to be safe..." Nick thought to himself as he paced anxiously around the ship's deck.

He thought back to all he had gotten over the last four years.

"No!" he corrected himself, "Some of that stuff is too precious to destroy regardless of the situation and as long as the ship is properly guarded until the conference nothing can go wrong..."

"Hey Nick!" Link called out to his crewmate from down on the shore.

"What is it?!" Nick yelled back having been pulled from his thoughts.

"Tetra told me to order you to stop acting stupid and go back to having fun," Link explained as he climbed onto the deck of the ship.

"Ugh," Nick groaned, "I'm still feeling uneasy about things, but I can't disobey her orders either..."

"But before that there's something I was hoping you could tell me," Link pulled himself all the way up.

"What is it?"

"Exactly what is this thing called the Separation of Reincarnation?"

Upon hearing Link's question Nick visibly froze up in apparent fear.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked nervously.

"From Kate and Justin," Link answered, "apparently it caused them to find it funny that Tetra and I were so close."

Nick took a few steps backward and slumped against the side of the ship with a hand squeezing his forehead.

"So after four years of trying to avoid it that theory has finally reared its ugly head," he lamented, "Guess it was pointless hoping it'd never come up."

"What's the big deal?" Link asked now with visible concern in his voice.

"The concept of Separation of Reincarnation among some prominent historians is the one of the top reasons I didn't want anybody to find out who you two really were..."

"Well what is it?!" Link repeated even more anxiously.

"To put it in short the Separation of Reincarnation," Nick sighed, "is the belief that under no circumstance should the Hero and Princess of legend ever fall in love with each other..."

-END CHAPTER-


	6. A Proper Introduction

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Link exclaimed, floored by the revelation, "What's wrong if Tetra and I happen to like each other?!"

"Calm down for a sec," Nick calmly waved him off, "I guess I should elaborate a little bit."

"Okay I'm listening," Link calmed down.

"You remember the Legend of Outset Island right?" Nick began, "The one which explains why you got the hero's clothes for your twelfth birthday."

"Yeah."

"And you remember how it tells of how Hyrule fell to Ganondorf because the Hero didn't show up when he was supposed to?"

"Yeah."

"Well naturally as more research is done speculation is going to come up. Over the years one of these ideas came to speculate on what happened to the  
Hero of Time after he sealed away the Evil King. Nobody knows for sure what happened to him after that, but some came to believe that after his victory he became infatuated with his time's Princess Zelda and even started a family with her. The great Heroes, and Princess of Hyrule are supposed to reincarnate themselves over the centuries, yet there are now some who believe that by mixing their bloodlines together the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda disrupted that cycle which is why there was no Hero to fight the Evil King upon his return. The idea that the Hero's and Princess' bloodlines must never mix for the sake of the cycle came to be known to experts as the Separation of Reincarnation."

"W-what?!" Link stammered in shock, "You mean.."

"Yes," Nick confirmed knowing full well where Link was probably going with this, "Under this principle, even if you two were to end up together you can't be allowed to father Tetra's children which she certainly has to have someday as the only surviving member of Hyrule's Royal Family. If you cared that much you could have someone else do it, but I'd certainly never forgive you if you tried something like that."

"And why were we never told about this?!"

"Because you never asked," Nick replied with cold sarcasm.

"You know that's not good enough Nick! Isn't it your job to tell us the stuff about Ancient Hyrule that we need to know?!" Link pressed with increasing frustration.

"And you certainly didn't need to know! It's nothing more than a theory anyway! There's no evidence that the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda ever started a family together let alone caused the fall of Hyrule by extension. The Separation of Reincarnation serves no other purpose but to make you two into scapegoats for the inevitable!"

"But what if they're right?! What if some new evil appears centuries down the road and there's nobody there to fight it because we prevented the Hero from being born when he was supposed to?! We should at least have been given the chance to consider it!"

"B-because..." Nick clenched his fist as his whole body tightened.

"Because what?!" Link pressured him to continue

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER TREATED TETRA ANY DIFFERENTLY UPON LEARNING HER BACKGROUND AND I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE THIS THE CHANCE TO RUIN THAT!" Nick blurted out with heavy breaths.

"W-what? Link stuttered taken aback by Nick's outburst.

"Listen..." Nick sighed, "I know they mean well but right after that incident four years ago the rest of the crew has clearly been trying to act more properly around Tetra and even screwed up her name from time to time. Even I..."

Nick paused in apparent shame.

"You even what..." Link asked.

"Even I acted like a fool back then..." he continued with a sigh, "I sort of glanced over the issue when I told you about it because one could make the argument that things turned out better because of it, but when I started to suspect that Tetra might actually be the Princess of Hyrule I invaded her privacy in ways I never would have even considered doing normally in order to get the answers that I wanted. This is another reason why I'm worried about one of these other scholars suspecting her true identity. I know full well what it did to me who thinks of that girl like a sister. I never wanted her to be subjected to what someone even greedier than I am might consider doing."

Listening to Nick's explanation caused Link's mind to wander to how he felt back then himself. When he first saw he transformed he was impressed, but not particularly surprised. The more he had gotten to know Tetra over the last few days the more he began to believe that the girl had this type of side to her deep down.

"Listen Link," Nick went on, "I've never seen Tetra as emotionally vulnerable as I have when I found her down in Hyrule Castle that day, but it wasn't her fear of Ganondorf or her concern about you that was primarily causing it. She was afraid that her life up to that point was a giant lie. That this revelation about her heritage now required her throw her previous identity away. That the girl named Tetra was now nothing more than a convenient disguise. Quite frankly I'm not sure if I would've ever been able to snap her out of it without that final message from her mother that I happened to bring with me, but now I think there's more to it than that. Even after all that was over I think there's another reason she's been able to keep going without ever looking back or doubting herself, and I think that it's you. The boy who never got her names mixed up while remaining as hopelessly well mannered and goofy as the day she met him. Knowing her as long as I have I can tell that's what she appreciates most about you even if she'll never admit it out loud. She's certainly benefited more from your emotional support than mine and Mako's brains or Nudge and Gonzo's brawn."

"I never really thought of it that way," Link chuckled weakly with his head slouched downwards, "I was just trying to be nice to a girl I like."

"Well she needs it now more than ever," Nick acknowledged, "Please Link. Promise me you won't let her know about this if you don't have to. It simply isn't necessary right now and would only cause her pain, and of course if somebody ever comes to you with this at any time in the future you had better tell them to shove it."

Link took a moment to think over all that had happened since he first met Tetra all those years ago and soon saw where Nick was coming from when he remembered the way she had been acting when she learned the truth about herself.

"I understand," Link apologized, "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine," Nick accepted.

"So why don't we get out of here?" Link suggested, "Tetra told you to go have some fun."

"I have a bad feeling about leaving the ship unguarded in these circumstances." Nick repeated from earlier, "When I first began to suspect that Tetra was Zelda this ship was one of the first places I came to look for clues and I worry others may think to do the same."

"I know Tetra put on a pretty good show as Zelda yesterday, but from what I saw and heard today nobody genuinely suspects she's the real thing."

"Well actually..." Nick began with a nervous pause.

"Actually what?" Link motioned for him to continue.

"Well I guess I might as well tell you," Nick conceded.

"Tell me what?" Link asked again growing annoyed with how vague Nick seemed to insist on being.

"What actually happened yesterday," Nick answered, "You see right after the pageant..."

* * *

"So you're really an orphan?" Tetra questioned somberly as she looked over the worn down Sophia next to her comparing it to how spectacular the girl looked yesterday and how grand she herself was still looking.

"Yeah," Sophia sighed while still keeping smile, "Got caught in a storm while on vacation with my family as a little girl. I was fortunate enough to wash up here on the shore, but the rest of them weren't so lucky. With nothing left but the clothes on my back all I could do was take what odd jobs I could in order to survive."

"I'm so sorry," Tetra sympathized recalling the loss of her own family while realizing how good she still managed to have it., "I lost my parents some time ago too. Lucky for me though I still had my crew and even managed to add a few friends while I was at it. Maybe even a boyfriend too..."

"You mean that kid who was dressed like the Hero of Time?"

"Yeah," Tetra blushed.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed," Sophia grinned, "I hope things work out for the two of you."

"Well thanks."

"So what exactly are you sailing around for? Got any type of treasure in mind since you're apparently a pirate? Although you don't look all that bad to me."

"We just want to see the world. Find a new land. Maybe even one to call home someday."

"Like the old kingdom of Hyrule, eh Princess Zelda?" Sophia laughed.

"You could say that..." Tetra rubbed the back of her head with her left hand at the irony of the joke.

"I'm not a professional like a lot of the people here, but I have heard several stories about what Hyrule was like," Sophia remarked.

"Is that so?"

"From what I've heard there were lush, green fields, pristine, blue lakes, thriving, bustling towns, and gentle sooth winds as far as the eye could see. It was truly a kingdom worthy of being known as the Golden Land."

"I see..."

"It's a shame there isn't a place like that today. It would've made my living situation a lot easier. It feels like we're mostly just scattered across these islands throughout the world. It makes you wonder just where a kingdom like this could've possibly been and what could've possibly happened to it."

Tetra remained silent lamenting her inability to tell the truth to a girl who truly seemed to deserve it as much as anyone she had ever met in the past four years.

"It's really a shame that they're so sure that the Royal Family is dead," Sophia went on, "From what I heard they were some amazing people commanding both incredible wisdom and magic as they watched over the continued prosperity of the kingdom. I guess deep down I really would love the chance to meet one of them one day. It'd be even better to actually find one of their survivors today. As I struggled through those early days alone I would've given anything to meet someone like that to guide me to a new home where I could truly make the most of what I had. The dream of doing so managed to keep me going with a smile and in the end all I can do now is to keep admiring them and smiling in the slight hope they will return. It's not all bad though. Even if I came second to you making a good enough Zelda to score ninety-nine out of a hundred was a great honor for me. It would've been nice to win the prize too though."

"If I knew you were that bad off I probably would've just had them give the rupees to you."

"That isn't necessary. You earned them Tetra along with the temporary title of Princess Zelda."

"Speaking of that can I ask you something a little strange?" Tetra gently interrupted Sophia.

"Sure you can. What's on your mind?"

"What exactly do you envision Princess Zelda being like?" Tetra managed to spit out despite the awkwardness

"Come again?" Sophia raised on eyebrow

"Like I know that the Royal Family of Hyrule is probably... dead," Tetra forced herself to lie, "but imagine if they weren't and somebody claiming to be the actual Princess Zelda came up to you? What would you expect that person to be like... or rather what would you hope them to be like?"

"Looking for tips?" Sophia joked.

"Something like that," Tetra got herself to smile, "You did so well yesterday I'm sure you've already got some kind of image in mind.

"Well actually Kevin wasn't the first person to suggest I enter that contest," Sophia admitted, "In the days leading up to this thing I'd been getting remarks from all sorts of locals at what a great Zelda I'd probably make. The parents of that friend of yours even said themselves I looked almost exactly like the real one. My problem was I lacked the spending money to even try and put something together when I need to pay for my inn and food"

"When you say "that friend"you mean Nick right? The one with the messy brown hair?" Tetra quickly interjected.

"Yeah. He's the one," Sophia confirmed, "I got to know his parents I when they arrived here about a week ago. As the hosts Kevin and the Schroeders are supposed to be the smartest ones here but talking to them I got a vibe from them they others didn't seem to have when they spoke. They seemed so much more confident in their info than the others even as if they knew things that they weren't sharing everything with everyone."

"It's only thanks Nick's help I got this look together so quickly," Tetra re-examined herself and her outfit.

"From the quality of those fabrics and jewels I'm guessing that your plundering and treasure hunting really does pay off."

"It's hit or miss most of the time."

"Well you've certainly hit it much better than I did. Looking at the attention to detail too on it he must've taken a lot of pride in putting it together. Just what is he to you since you seem to have your eyes on the other guy?"

"I've actually known him quite a bit longer than I have Link. If I had to put it simply he's the smartest idiot I've ever met. A fool with a big mouth that always knows how to say what I need to hear whether I want to or not. No matter how unpleasant his words may be sometimes they are almost always dead on when he needs them to be. For every joke and crack he feels the need to make he always manages to pull out that life changing discovery or piece of advice to go with it. Even know the words and memories he's left me with help me continue my voyage if I ever fall into doubt. I don't have any experience on the subject, but I suppose this is what having a brother feels like."

"I see."

"You haven't quite answered my question yet though. About what you'd like to see in a Princess Zelda."

"Hmm..." Sophia pondered, "Stuff like saying they should be kind and smart go without saying, but I guess the first thing I'd want is for them to be someone with real world experience. I don't think they'd be of much help to the people of the world if they've grown up pampered and sheltered. I want them to be someone who's seen how ugly it can get on the outside, so they can have a real grasp on what needs to be done. Another thing is that they should be independent as a leader. While anyone can surround themselves with a bunch of royal advisers and other smart people the only way any good will come out of their leadership is if they have confidence in their own thoughts and ideas as well and are willing to take things head on even if everyone doesn't agree with them. This sounds kind of cliche I know, but I suppose they should be beautiful too. More than anything though it should be the type of beauty that reflects a powerful inner beauty as well as the one on the surface. Further more," Sophia stopped her explanation as she began to let out some hearty chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Tetra inquired.

"Now that you've got me really talking and thinking about this stuff it's strange how the more I do it the more I realize why I lost."

"What do you mean?"

"I did my best out there yesterday and had a lot of fun doing it, but as I watched you yesterday, listened to that poem, listened to you here, and thought about it myself it made me realize something."

"Well what is it?" Tetra asked trying not to sound as impatient as she really was.

"Well when I think about it I guess I'd want the real Princess Zelda to be somebody like you..." Sophia beamed directly into Tetra's eyes.

Tetra went absolutely wide eyed at the girl's response.

"Do you really mean that..." Tetra gawked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie about something like that. The more qualities I come up with the more I see how you've shown bits of each of them since I met you. Not only that but you seem to have the right types of people surrounding to to make a great ruler if you really had to. The judges may not have known all this about you, but if you ask me they definitely made the right choice.

Tetra swiftly turned away from Sophia in an attempt to hide just how taken aback she was by her remarks. Sure the crew was happy for her when they they found out, Link had been as supportive of her as he always was, and Nick, as someone who was actively searching for Princess Zelda as while knew Tetra as a young child, openly said that he was extremely happy that it turned out to be her, but this was the first time somebody had ever said to her that they wanted Zelda to be someone like her rather than the inverse, and she simply didn't know how to take it. It dawned on her just how much she feared deep down that there was probably somebody else out there much better suited for her job. Her lips curved into a smile as she did her best to limit the number of tears that were now rolling down her joyful face. Sophia looked on with concern though as Tetra still wasn't able to completely suppress the way she was now trembling with glee.

"Is something wrong?" Sophia worried.

"No, it's nothing," Tetra rapidly tried to compose herself again, "You just don't know how much that means coming from a girl like you to a pirate like me."

Sophia dropped her usual smile and responded with a brief pause.

"Actually, you might call me crazy, but I think I might," Sophia then corrected her after a brief moment.

"Well, what you're asking me and seeing the way you're acting now has got me thinking back to something I saw yesterday though at the time I simply assumed that I must've misheard things."

"Misheard what?"

"The stuff Kevin said to Nick after the Pageant was over. You should probably know what I'm talking about."

"Not really. All Nick told me was that Kevin wanted to yell at him over some stupid, minor stuff."

"He really described that as stupid, minor stuff?" Sophia double checked with mild surprise.

"Yeah. He's the type that would tell me everything if it was that important."

"Then maybe I really did hear them wrong, or, seeing as I'm reaching on this already, perhaps he was just that worried about it."

"Well then just tell me what you think you heard them talking about it."

"Well to put it in short I think I heard Kevin say that he believes you're the actual Princess Zelda."

A powerful silence fell over the two for a moment as the wind suddenly picked up around them at that instant.

"What?! Why?!" Tetra exclaimed struggling to hide her shock.

"I guess I better tell you the full story first," Sophia began, "It happened yesterday while I was off looking for Kevin so I could thank him for letting me use his stuff..."

* * *

-_One day earlier-_

"You think you're so smart don't you?! Not even close!" Sophia overheard Kevin's enraged voice shouting from around an empty street corner.

"Found him!" Sophia noted to herself as she jogged over to the source, "I wonder what's got him so upset?"

She peeked around the building to find Kevin fuming at a Nick in a secluded alley who was standing with his arms crossed and a stern expression painted on his face.

"You must've thought that I'm stupid like you huh? You must have thought that I wouldn't figure it out! That you could make a fool out of me!" Kevin continued, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out that that girl you entered against me was the actual Princess Zelda. After all, now that I think about it, using the real one was the only way you could've ever hoped to win since your own research certainly would never match up to mine!"

"Don't get so full of yourself," Nick answered calmly, "Where did you ever get this notion that I entered her. It was her choice alone to compete and I simply lent a friend hand when she asked for it. You shouldn't be so high and mighty that you think I ever gave a damn whether you were involved in it or not."

"Don't change the subject!" Kevin yelled back, "I heard what that little girl shout how I was trying to take on the real one!"

"And what does that mean?" Nick continued to stand his ground.

"What do you mean "And what does that mean?"?" Kevin panted visibly growing more upset as his face turned red with frustration, "It's so obvious she was talking about that friend of yours being the real Princess Zelda!"

"And exactly how can you be so sure what she meant with the term "the real one"? Perhaps she was simply referring to how perfectly her Zelda routine matched my research I showed her?"

"Don't try and pull that crap on me! I'm way too smart for it!"

"What crap? You're the one trying to prove something here not me," Nick pointed out, "Exactly what are you hoping to accomplish here? You're supposed to be the lead speaker at the historians conference. Even if, for whatever stupid reason, the girl you heard said flat out "if only he knew that Tetra was actually the real Princess Zelda" what would that do for you? I certainly hope you don't plan to make the groundbreaking discovery of your presentation the hearsay of a twelve year old girl. Not that I'd mind watching you get laughed out of the building if you did."

"You can play dumb all you want Nick, but I'm certain that she's Zelda after this, and I fully intend to become the man who discovered the last heir of the Royal Family of Hyrule when I reveal at the conference! After all there's no way they'd listen to you before me!"

"And just what do you intend to prove your claim with?!" Nick stepped in clearly becoming more confident in his words, "That young girl's words are worthless when trying to make a claim like that on this kind of platform."

"I'll simply have them take a closer look at her Zelda routine including that dress and poem. I'm sure the evidence will be in there somewhere!" Kevin boasted

"You mean the the girl who happens to be best friends with one of the top, young Hyrule historians. I may not have the same public accolades that you do, but I promise there's nothing anywhere in that performance that can't be credited to my research since your whole theory is wrong in the first place. That Zelda you saw back there was a just product of my notes and her desire to win the thousand rupee prize. Nothing more."

"Well I'm sure I can find the proof somewhere on you guys," Kevin claimed trying to mask his increasing desperation, "That kid dressed like the Hero of Time looked pretty stupid. I'm sure someone as clever as me could get something out of him if I had to. I'm sure the fact she's Zelda is the reason you're traveling with her too."

Nick's expression shifted to a much more smug one as he could sense the corner he was already backing Kevin into, "Since there's clearly no getting it through to you that you've really lost it this time I suppose all I can do here is throw some hypothetical scenarios at you."

"What do you mean "hypothetical"?" Kevin clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, hypothetical," Nick proudly repeated, "Like if, hypothetically speaking, the pirate girl Tetra really was Princess Zelda and, hypothetically speaking, we all knew about it and were simply choosing to keep it a secret."

"What are you acting so proud of yourself for?"

"Oh nothing," Nick denied though now moving even closer and intentionally giving Kevin a face to make it clear that he was lying, "It's just that you got me thinking that, hypothetically speaking, if Tetra were Zelda and I hypothetically knew about it I'm sure that I would never believe such a thing without some powerful evidence first given how long I had been searching for Zelda and how Tetra has been my closest friend since I was little so if such a situation were true I would hold the evidence that you've made it clear that you lack at the moment."

Kevin took a weak step back as it gradually began to dawn on him where Nick might be going with this.

"Furthermore," Nick continued, "If I hypothetically did have this evidence I would've certainly shown it by now. The fact that I haven't shows that in this hypothetical situation I clearly want to keep it a secret for whatever reason. If I hypothetically did want to keep it a secret then whatever evidence that did exist that would prove Princess Zelda's identity would've surely already either been disposed of by me or at least put somewhere that nobody outside of our group would ever get their hands on it. Hypothetically speaking I would've never helped her out in the pageant if I hadn't been sure to do that. On top of that I would've also been certain to coach everyone with any credibility on the issue, obviously that young girl you overheard is not such a person, on what they can and can't do and say if they don't want to be discovered so even if what you're saying is true there's no way that you'd ever be able to prove it in time for the conference and we'd all be long gone by the time you could."

Kevin tightened his fist as her desperately tired to search his mind for a comeback to this.

"And while we're talking in hypothetical possibilities we might as well take it even further," Nick added smelling his victory, "Earlier you suggested that the reason I'm sailing with Tetra is the fact that she's actually Zelda. As you should already know I've been sailing with her for the past four years. In other words, hypothetically speaking, if that accusation were to end up being true it would mean that I found out four years ago what you're simply trying to piece together now, and, if that were hypothetically true, it would mean that I've actually been doing research on Hyrule for the past four years with the actual Princess Zelda. Such a combination would surely yield a progression in my research that one could only describe as unfathomable. Perhaps I could've even hypothetically learned what actually happened to the kingdom of Hyrule and the people in it. The possibilities are endless, and hypothetically speaking such a treasure trove of knowledge would most likely put what ever you planned to present at the conference to shame. Hypothetically speaking, the reason I'm really not interested in what you have to say is that I'm so far ahead of you in my studies that I no longer need to be. If what you're saying is true I could completely take your place in history with nothing more than a few sentences. Hypothetically speaking, I might even be planning to attend your presentation to take note of everything you say and might get wrong just so I can be ready to completely erase your presentation from the books when the time finally comes for me to reveal all that I know, and I as I said earlier there would be nothing that you could ever hope to do about it. Hypothetically speaking, all you can possibly do is wait and watch."

Kevin's flaming red anger gradually changed over to pale white hear as he began to grasp the situation Nick was presenting him with.

"You seem to be speechless at the idea, but don't worry," Nick concluded, "Fortunately you can still go back home, and be thankful that you don't live in a world where such a scenario exists. I hope you enjoy the rest of the festival."

"No..." Kevin weakly squeaked out.

"Hm?" Nick hummed.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Kevin repeated regaining his previous fury.

"What's with you?"

"Never!" he screamed as he suddenly dashed away, "I'd sooner die before I let that happen! You'll see! I'll get you for this and laugh as you begin to full realize just how outclassed you are here! I'll prove how full of crap you at the conference in two days if it's the last thing I do! I'll get you for this Nick!"

Sophia found herself forced to quickly pull herself out of the way and into a nearby door as Kevin dashed right past her. He was soon followed by Nick he was just walking back in the opposite direction to the Schroeder Mansion with a shrug and an uneasy expression.

"I guess I'll thank him later..." she noted to herself nervously as she then went back to the inn where she was staying

* * *

"It sounds like a bunch of crazy talk huh?" Sophia remarked as she concluded her story.

"Yeah..." Tetra tried to agree but unable to hide an expression that made it clear that she knew that talk was anything but crazy. This didn't get by Sophia.

"You look more worried about this than you should. Like this is more than an argument between two brainiacs just trying to prove which of them is smarter. As if it was about the future of the world itself."

Seeing Tetra's continued silence Sophia quickly shot her eyes across the entire area surrounding them to ensure they didn't have an eavesdroppers like she was with Nick and Kevin.

"There's nobody else listening so I guess it really has come to this," Sophia remarked as seriously but gently as she could, "You were the one who introduced yourself to me as Tetra so I never got the chance to ask you this. What's your full name?"

Tetra remained silent though trembling lightly. She knew exactly what Sophia was looking for and her mind was in a wrestling match. Nick had advised her not to tell anybody the truth about herself for fear that even if the people themselves seemed trustworthy it was always possible that they could be taken advantage of by someone who wasn't, but her mind was still reeling from what Sophia said to her earlier.

"When I think about it I guess I'd want the real Princess Zelda to be somebody like you..." the kind words replayed in her mind.

"I had always thought that nobody in their right mind would actually hope that a girl like me would actually turn out to be the Princess of Hyrule," Tetra thought to herself, "Sure my friends are happy for me, but that's largely because of how much we already trust each other. For her to make a statement like simply off her first impressions of me... If I can't be trusting and honest with someone like this then how I will I ever be able to properly lead the regular people. If I have any integrity there's only one answer I can give here."

She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"My given name as chosen by my mother is Tetra," Tetra answered calmly.

"I see. I guess I was just being silly. Sorry for wasting your time." Sophia began to apologize.

"That's also the name I like to use while in regular conversation, but there's actually a little more to it than that," Tetra stopped her, "You see my family is a bit special. Nick's research showed me that all of the women in my family tree actually share the same first name as a tribute to one of our ancestors."

Sophia froze and stiffened as she listened closer trying to hold off the shock that Tetra might actually be about to say what she never imagined she really would.

"Thanks to my friend's research on the subject I learned my given name originally only meant to serve as an identifier when I'm referred in the context of rest of my family. Over the generations though it became the primary name we opted to use to refer ourselves as. I still use the "Tetra" part out of personal preference, but the rest of it always remained the same for each of the women in the family line, including myself, regardless."

"And what is the rest of it?" Sophia gulped down a breath of air praying would give the answer she was hoping for.

"I really didn't properly introduce myself earlier. My friends like to call me Tetra," Tetra introduced herself again trying to match the smile Sophia usually liked to give, "but my proper name is Zelda Tetra Hyrule. My family once lived in the ancient kingdom of Hyrule. With Hyrule gone I'm currently acting as captain of the Great Sea Pirates with the sea as my home, but had it survived until today its castle would be my home where I would currently be its princess. It's nice to meet you Sophia."

As Tetra did her best to keep up the kind demeanor to show the other girl that she was being genuine it was now Sophia's turn to pause for a moment and take in was she was just told. After years of secretly dreaming this day would come the reality was almost to much for her to take.

"It's... nice to meet you too," Sophia smiled back as she fought off the tears in her eyes with sobbing laughter in her voice. She quickly rose rose from her seat and collapsed on her knees in front of Tetra. She was now openly laughing with tears rolling down her face, "If only you had any idea just how nice it is, my honorable Princess Zelda..."

"You don't need to get all formal like that with the bowing and title," Tetra waved her up remembering how her crew, Nick, and his family all acted when they first found out.

"Oh yes I do!" Sophia cried now full prostrated before her on the ground, "I didn't want to get too much into it earlier but you have no idea how much the fantasy of getting chance meant to me for all those years. When you've lost everything you have to find something else if you don't want to lose yourself as well! Every night as I fell asleep I would always fantasize about what it was like to live in the Golden Land. To turn your head to the castle and know that no matter what happened the shining light living within the princesses of Hyrule would be there to keep you from being swallowed by the darkness completely. As long as that Royal Family's demise was not definitively proven I decided I would keep on living with a smile just to keep the small chance of living that dream alive, and now to have it play out right here after all that's happened. Seeing the title fall onto a girl who is everything I'd want in such a legendary figure. It's more than I can take! Meeting you has made everything I've gone through worthwhile up until now Princess Zelda. You saved my life back then! You've meant everything to me. I'm simply not worthy!"

Tetra took in the sight before her in awe as such a once bubbly girl was now throwing herself before her.

"What is this?" she teared up inwardly, "I've never even met this girl before yesterday and now she speaks of how I saved her life. I've never been so confused yet I can't get this happy feeling out of my chest. I haven't felt like this since Nick promised me that he'd always be my friend in Hyrule Castle four years ago or when I had that first "moment" with Link up on the deck later on."

Tetra took in another breath as a second thought occurred to her.

"Could this what it means to be a princess? Even just a little?"

Sophia remained in her bowing position as if waiting to receive direct approval from Tetra before moving another muscle.

"Please get up," Tetra uneasily requested still nowhere near used to this type of treatment, "I guess I've got a few more things I want to talk to you about since this is out in the open now."

"Of course Princess!" Sophia happily rose to her feet reverting back to her old giddy demeanor which now seemed strong than ever, "But first I would like to ask you something myself if Your Highness is fine with it.

"Of course it is."

"I know you said you like being called Tetra, but would it be alright with you if I called you Zelda from now on even after the festival is over? It's just like I said those old stories kept me going as a lonely little girl and this moment means a lot to me. I still see Tetra as a friend but actually meeting Princess Zelda is just more than I ever imagined. Using the Zelda name would mean the world to me."

Tetra raised her right and to her chin as she thought about it. She already knew how the others felt on the subject. Despite Nick knowing that back in Hyrule calling her "Tetra" instead of "Zelda" would be improper he always used "Tetra" for her outside of the occasional princess tease in order to show that, even after learning the truth, she was still his old childhood friend first and foremost. Her pirates originally started out by using the Zelda name excessively in an overly proper tone. Though she knew they meant well it still didn't feel right to her and after a bit she got them to go back to speaking to her the way they always had. Link never showed any interest in her name either way. He used the name Tetra because he could tell that she preferred it (which she did) yet she could also tell that if she ever wanted to switch he'd get it to perfection in an instant. Tetra also remembered how she felt when Nick's parent's welcomed her as Zelda and told them that she still preferred Tetra. She never had anything personal against the Zelda name and simply did this mostly out of personal preference, but realized that in just about any other situation here she'd certainly say "No thanks, I'd feel more comfortable sticking with "Tetra"". However something about this whole discussion felt different to her somehow. It was certainly something she had never felt before.

"Perhaps wearing these clothes for so long has simply messed with my head," she pondered.

The longer she thought it over the more she realized how pointless it was to keep fighting the urge to say something she never expected to say even to her closest friends and loved ones. As Sophia continued to wait for her answer patiently Tetra gave into to her feelings with a deep exhale.

"If it means that much to you..." Tetra pinched her left side to see if she was really about to say this and not just dreaming about it, "I'd actually be okay with it if you kept calling me Zelda. If that's what you preferred and it's that important to you I don't mind."

"Thanks... Zelda," Sophia giggled trying to hide just how happy using the name in this context really made her feel, "So what else is on your mind?"

-END CHAPTER-

A/N: I'm only about halfway done with the plot and it's already on the verge of surpassing the original's word count. Just as that story started as just an idea on my own fic about Tetra's time in Hyrule Castle this just started as a funny little idea about Tetra entering a Zelda costume contest. It's amazing how ideas explode like this. Reviews are always appreciated


	7. A Comforting Lie

Tetra sat with her hands folded in front of her as Sophia continued to grin in anticipation of what ever it was the newly revealed Princess Zelda was about to say.

"Since I've already told you this much," Tetra began, "I suppose I could tell you a bit more about myself."

"I'm willing to listen to whatever you have to say... Zelda." Sophia giggled again.

"For starters I guess I should say that as I'm Princess Zelda that guy dressed as the Hero of Time really is the successor of the Hero going by the title "Hero of Winds"", Tetra began

"Well that's pretty neat. Cute too."

"I know for sure that my Royal Blood was passed to me from my mother's side though I know next to nothing about my father who died in a shipwreck before I was even born. My mother loved me deeply but sadly succumbed to an unknown illness when I was ten. I actually didn't learn about this whole Zelda this myself until four years ago. You know in the Legend that nobody knows what happened to the kingdom of Hyrule after the Evil King launched his return attack unopposed by the Hero of Time."

"Yeah. Just about everyone knows that," Sophia confirmed.

"Well what actually happened was to prevent the Evil King Ganon from taking over the world completely the Goddesses of Hyrule decided to flood the land and had a select few chosen one take refuge on the mountaintops for the time to revive Hyrule finally came. The result of this flood is the ocean we all all see before us today."

"Mm-hm," Sophia nodded with great intrigue, "but if you didn't know about your heritage until recently how'd you find out at all?"

"To make a long story short I went to Hyrule myself where its old king told me the truth."

"What for?"

"...The Evil King Ganon had returned, figured out who I really was, and had set his sights on me in hopes of claiming the Triforce fragment that had been passed down in my family."

"Wait you met the Evil King?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"In the flesh. He's dead now though. Link and I managed to kill him for good," Tetra calmly assured her.

"Well that's a relief," Sophia sighed, "Just what was he like?"

"...imposing," Tetra put it in a single word as best she could. "Link and I met and fought him in person, but even Nick, who only got to hear his voice, says he still gets chills when he thinks about it."

"So how'd you go from sailing the seas to actually destroying the King of Evil."

"It started when Ganondorf went on a manhunt for me kidnapping random Hylian girls in hopes of finding the Zelda he was looking for. In a crazy twist of fate Link's sister actually got taken in an attack that was meant for me. Feeling guilty I helped him get into his fortress and save but in doing so and meeting him face-to-face he was able to deduce my identity. In the end I just barely managed to escape with Link and was forced to take refuge in Hyrule at whichpoint the king there told me everything about what was going on. I was forced to hide in Hyrule Castle from Ganondorf while Link went off in search of the power to defeat him."

"So you were just stuck there all alone? and right after you learned all this stuff too? That sounds awful."

"I have to admit it was the worst I'd ever felt in my entire life since my mother died and probably still is. I was scared of Ganondorf and even more so of myself. I nearly lost myself in a war over my identity. It's kind of like what you said about how easy it is to lose yourself when you feel like you've lost everything else. I don't know where I'd be right if I didn't manage to find that special something to keep me from giving up."

"And just what was that to you?"

"It's what I told you before. I was blessed enough to know a fool with a big mouth that always knows how to say what I need to hear whether I want to or not. In this case it was just some encouraging words along with a dying message from my mother that I desperately needed to hear as much as I really didn't want to."

"Nick?"

"With all that had been happening combined with some hints I dropped without realizing it he actually managed to figure out that I was Zelda a short time before and had been following me along the way ever since. He managed to remind me of what was truly important to me in time to help me learn to use my powers so I could fight at Link's side when he was ready to face off against Ganondorf. He may not be the strong hero Link is or the mystical sage I am but I really owe him a lot in that whole mess. That's why I brought him along with me of course."

"So you and Link managed to beat Ganondorf together?"

"Yes to make a long story short. Unfortunately the old Hyrule was destroyed in the process as a result of the king's desire to leave the past behind and allow us to find a new land on which to build our future. Once we got back on the surface and got Link and Nick to come along we all decided that it would indeed be best for us to sail in search of a land on which to build a New Hyrule."

"That sounds incredible Zelda!" Sophia squealed, "Romantic too. The Princess and her Hero sailing the world together in a perfect fairy tale ending."

"Nick won't shut up about that either," Tetra laughed, "but in the end after hearing everything Link, Nick, my mom, and the king had to saw I know this is the right thing to do and have no intention of backing down from this."

"So after hearing all that I'm guessing that poem you read yesterday was inspired by the story of your adventure together," Sophia deduced.

"Yeah it was."

"No wonder I saw Link read to bawl like a baby in the crowd after hearing it."

"In a crew otherwise comprised of people who pride themselves on being able to push their feelings aside for their work a personality like his is good to have around."

"So has he said those special three words you're waiting for."

"I'm still waiting for the right time for that. It doesn't matter how long it takes. It'll be worth it."

"That's so sweet."

"I try my best considering how hard I work him."

"Well I wish you two nothing but the best... Zelda," Sophia giggle at the name again.

"You really like using that huh?" Tetra chuckled.

"I've been waiting a long time to get the chance to," Sophia smiled.

"Well if it really makes you that happy, I'm glad I can help," Tetra sighed.

"So about this New Hyrule..."

"That's sort of what I wanted to ask you about. We haven't found anything yet so far, but what would you look for in a land to found a kingdom like this?"

"Well..." Sophia pondered, "You really like putting me on the spot, but I suppose I'd like it to be a land with some variety to it. Like everywhere doesn't look the same like you've got some mountains, some fields, and some beaches for instance. You can actually notice changes in the season and weather rather than having the climate be the same all year round. That'd be pretty boring."

"Yeah..."

"I guess it should also be a land with something special to it. It wouldn't be fitting to replace Hyrule with just any old clump of dirt. Perhaps you could find somewhere that even has its own spiritual connections."

"Spiritual connections..." Tetra repeated in wonder.

"...Well that's all I can think of at the moment. When you ever do manage to find this land and get it ready I'd certainly love to see it sometime."

"I hope you will."

"I'm guessing that you still don't want anyone to know who you really are yet though."

"Yeah."

"Then what do you plan to do about the fact that Kevin is suspicious of you? You know the guy better than I do so why do you think Nick didn't tell you?"

"Knowing him it was because he didn't want the good time we were all having ruined over something like that. Him and Link finally got to see their families again and this is the first time in four years since I've really tried to take on this Princess Zelda persona. If you overheard him correctly, and he's that convinced that Kevin can't the proof he needs before we leave then I'm going to entrust him on it. Nick is a lot more calculating than I am on stuff like this. I trust he has something in mind."

"I hope so,"

"So how about you tell me a little more about life with your crew?" Sophia requested

"Okay," Tetra gave a nervous laugh, "Though you certainly have no idea what you're in for."

* * *

"So that's it huh?" Link sighed from his seat on the pirate ship, "Kevin's onto her. I guess I should've been tougher on Aryll regarding how she talks about that subject."

"Maybe, but it's not that important," Nick told him with his hands folded, "The only thing Kevin got from her was suspicion. She lacks the credibility to be used as any sort of proof. The only thing is to make sure she doesn't tell him anything too specific."

"and so you're guarding the ship to keep him from getting into it," Link added.

"Yeah," Nick confirmed with a nod, "I've been going over it in my head constantly since yesterday. All evidence that directly links Tetra to her bloodline such as heirlooms like the Gossip Stone and Triforce and documents like my notes and her family records was either destroyed with Hyrule or remains here on this ship. As long as it remains guarded here it should be impossible for Kevin to get enough evidence in time for his presentation tomorrow. However, since it was the first thing I thought to do when I was trying to prove Tetra's identity, I can't rule out the possibility that the idea of snooping around this ship has occurred to him which is why I don't want to leave the ship unguarded."

"You could've at least told Tetra," Link suggested, "I'm sure she would've been willing to help you come up with something."

"No, no that's out of the question here." Nick shook his head, "This is all for her. Getting the chance to actually be Zelda in this type of setting without worrying about being interrogated or harassed is something she hasn't gotten yet, and from what I saw yesterday it was something she really needed deep down even if she never realized it. If I let that get spoiled for her over a few threats Kevin made it means that he wins whether he can actually carry them out or not."

"I'm sure Tetra trusts you to take care of it though."

"I'd honestly rather not even have the thought enter her mind."

"So you're just going to lock yourself up in here until it's time to leave even though this is your first time meeting up with your family and old friends in years?"

"If that's what it takes..."

"Do you really think Tetra's going to be happy seeing you do that? Especially if she has no idea why?"

"I guess not, but what choice do I have here?"

"If you want to get any enjoyment in life you have to take risks sometimes. Simply by taking part in this thing we're risking being uncovered. If you really wanted to eliminate the chance of that happening you should've argued against staying here. We're already in a position where we all just have to hope for the best. You should be willing to take the chance too if you really want this all to be worth it."

"I suppose..." Nick uneasily responded.

"Look, even if it does come to that I'm sure all of us together can find a way out of it. We've dealt with worse enemies than a stuck up brainiac.

"Fine..." Nick conceded with a sigh, "Just give me a little time to hide things a little better and add a few extra locks. If I go though you had better not mention this to Tetra."

"You're doing the right thing here Nick!" Link called back has his friend headed into the ship.

* * *

"So you just kissed him right there?" Sophia laughed much to Tetra's embarrassment, "Was that really your idea of a fairy tale ending?"

"Well it was just the heat of moment... I mean Link was looking so down and that idiot wouldn't shut up like usual..." Tetra blushed.

"Well it sounds adorable of you to me," Sophia gushed.

"Yeah, but I let myself get caught in his trap in the process. I was to caught up in the moment to noticed miniature pictobox Nick had hidden on him. I found pictographs of the moment lying around my cabin for a week."

"Sounds like you've got quite the troublesome group to put up with."

"That time it was just a result of me being sloppy," Tetra moped.

"And being sloppy in more ways than one!" Tetra heard Nick's familiar teasing voice call out to her.

"I was just making it clear which of you two I liked more!" Tetra turned to see Nick and Link approaching and snapped back.

"Still seems to me that you like him a little too much," Nick replied.

"Not that I mind it at all," Link rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

"Well if everyone's coming here I guess I'll get back to checking out the festival on my own," Sophia stood up.

"...I had a lot of fun talking to you here," Tetra grinned so brightly for her even Link and Nick couldn't help but be confused as to why she was being so cheery, "It meant a lot to me."

"Same here... Princess Zelda," Sophia accepted with a polite curtsey though once I again unable to keep herself from adding a joyful giggle at the end of the name, "I hope to see you around later."

"Have fun and take care," Tetra waved goodbye as Sophia headed back into town. Link and Nick just stood with bewildered expressions as they observed the odd farewell exchange between the two, "So what's the deal with the two of you?"

"Well that was certainly... unusual of you..." Nick commented, "What brought on all the smiling, giggling, and Zelda talk."

"Oh she just took a liking to calling me Zelda because of my win yesterday," Tetra lied, "As for me it's just good to actually get to talk with another girl my own age. I just don't get that experience a lot sailing the seas with you guys. No offense."

"None taken," Nick shrugged, "Whatever suits you I guess."

"And what about you?" Tetra replied, "Did Link tell you to stop being an idiot like I ordered him to?"

"He did," Nick confirmed, "I just had to take care of a few extra things back on the ship."

"Anything important?" Tetra pried to check if he was ready to let her in on anything that happened with Kevin.

"Nothing really," Nick answered, "I just wanted to organize a few items on the ship."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. You can even ask Link if you're unsure."

"Yeah it was nothing big," Link lied somewhat uneasily as per Nick's earlier request.

"Well if you insist it's no big deal then I trust you on it one hundred percent," Tetra added to remind him of her confidence in him.

"Just like I told you Nick, one hundred percent," Link repeated to emphasize his own point from earlier.

"Well I appreciate it," Nick let out a relaxed sigh, "If anything big does come up I'll be sure to deal with it."

"I know you will," Tetra reaffirmed.

"So then it's almost time for the Hero's Tournament isn't it?" Link questioned.

"Gonzo and Nudge were planning on entering to so I guess they already planned to meet us there," Tetra added.

"Knowing Aryll and Grandma they're probably already there ahead of me." Link confirmed.

"I can't imagine Justin and Kate would just miss it either, so that would leave us as the only ones left," Nick concluded.

"Then there's nothing for us to do except get going ourselves," Tetra announced observing spectators starting to head back towards the end of town

"Time to go show what I'm made of!" Link shouted with his usual optimism as they began to head back to the Schroeder Mansion together

* * *

A loud rustling could be heard from the top of the stair leading to the basement of the Schroeder Mansion. At the bottom one would be able to see a black haired teen digging like mad through a massive pile of documents and artifacts aided only the by the light of a few lanterns left around the room. His hair is in a horrible mess and his eyes are worn from a visible lack of sleep.

"There has to be a way to do this!" Kevin reasoned with himself rapidly looking over one sheet of notes after another, "If I want to outdo that punk I guess I need to admit he's partially right first. I simply don't know enough about that girl herself to directly link her to her heritage and there's no way I can really hope to find anything out about her in time to reveal it at the conference. However I have at my disposal just as much info about Ancient Hyrule as anyone else in the world. I refuse to believe that he's just completely outfoxed me like that. I will find something on her!"

He continued to work his way through each sheet as some more thoughts started coming together in his mind, "Wait... That's it! I think I'm starting to figure it out here... I don't care what he says. I'm absolutely sure that girl Tetra is actually Princess Zelda now because of his smug routine yesterday, but now that I think about it the inverse is also true. I'm also absolutely sure that Princess Zelda is going by the alias Tetra. Yeah... That's it! If I can't investigate her then all I can do now is continue to investigate the Royal Family of Hyrule. Since I already know she's Zelda investigating the Princess and investigating her are one and the same. With this method I just need to get enough info to prove that Princess Zelda is hiding under the alias Tetra! Yes... YES! There's still a way I can definitely pull it off! If I can't then I'm not worthy to make this presentation anyway. I've still got a whole day left to figure out how to pull it off! You've left yourself open Nick!"

Kevin quickly shifted his focus to the items pertaining to the Royal Family of Hyrule and its closest allies and associates. He had slowed down his pace significantly regaining his former confidence now that he had finally found his plan off attack. Before much longer he came upon a tiny, dusty, old chest

"And what do we have here?" he wondered taking a moment to wipe it off, "Whatever's in here seems to be something that hasn't been looked at in a while, but no harm in checking for myself."

He opened the box to reveal a translucent white stone about the size of his fist.

"And just what's the deal with this?" he examined it, "It's not hard like a fine jewel or anything though it's too smooth and clear to just be a regular old stone. Definitely something unusual about. Typically the only evidence that goes untouched for this long is something that lacks a apparent purpose or use."

He moved to place the stone back inside when he then noticed a sheet of paper folded up on the bottom of it.

"Well what do we have here?" Kevin asked himself as he unfolded the page and started to read it over

As he took in the contents of the paper his expression began to change once again. His eyes widened and lips curled as his face contorted into an almost devilish smile.

"So that's it..." he noted in awe trying as best he could to contain the overwhelming emotions within him waiting to erupt, "That's why I've never seen this stone given any use before... but that doesn't matter now because this is exactly what I need, and given how I haven't seen or heard of it before it's unlikely Nick has either, and even if he does there's no way for him to know that it's in my possession... yes... yes... this is it..."

Kevin took in a breath of air in preparation for a powerful outburst.

"I'VE WON! I'VE WON! I'VE WON!" he declared with joy with fists held high into the air, "YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY DEFEATED NICK!"

Kevin took another moment to calm himself down as he began to contemplate his next move.

"There's more to it than this though," he reminded himself, "It's not just about becoming the one to uncover Zelda. After that arrogant routine of his yesterday it's about taking proving my superiority to him and completely rubbing his nose in it. Fortunately now that I have this preparing for whatever else he might try to respond with should be easy enough with a whole day left for more to look and think things over. With what I already know I've already got something coming into mind."

Kevin pocketed the stone and made his way up the stairs out of the basement to go check some extra books that he had kept in his room. Upon arriving back onto the first floor he quickly noticed the noise of the tournament taking place out in the front yard. He took a quick peek out the window to check on the action. He quickly observed the boy in the hero's clothes from yesterday standing triumphantly over his fallen pirate opponent."

"AND THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT OF HEROES, THE THOUSAND RUPEES, AND THIS SCHOLAR APPROVED RECREATION THE MASTER SWORD WIELDED BY THE HERO OF TIME HIMSELF IS LINK!" Kevin heard his father enthusiastically announce.

"Well whatever, that's meaningless in the end," Kevin shrugged as he continued to watch. He observed the boy proudly accepting the sword as the little girl he remembered from the day before begin to rush up to him.

"Well isn't that sweet?" he inwardly mocked the scene.

He was almost ready to get back on his way when something else caught his eye from the outside. The little girl was about to reach her brother only to be beaten to it by Zelda as she wrapped her arms around the victor and planted a sudden kiss on hiss cheek. The boy began to furiously blushed as he then observed who appeared to be bursting with laughter in the background.

"And now that's definitely sweet..." he thought with another grin, "For me that is! Yes, if I that means what I think it does then I can definitely try to pull this off with that as a backup plan. Even if Nick knows more about the actual princess than I do that's some info he won't even touch."

Kevin quietly resumed his path to his room paying no further notice to the commotion out front.

"It's really nothing personal Zelda," he lamented, "We had a rough start yesterday, but I honestly didn't have feel anything too strongly against you. In fact a small part of me is glad to see that your bloodline is still alive and thriving. However you made the inexcusable mistake of deciding to pair up with scum like him and become scum yourself, and if taking you down tomorrow means he goes down with you then I'm going to do it in a heartbeat. In the end if you had just come to me I could've molded you into the great figure someone of your lineage is supposed to be. Your ancestors may have been quite the amazing people Zelda, but tomorrow I plan to make it clear that even you don't have a shot of actually comparing to me as the lowly scum you chose to life your life as. I hope you've enjoyed your time as the Princess of this festival because once I've got everything for tomorrow ready I'll make sure that it's your last!"

END CHAPTER


	8. Setting the Stage

-_Ten Minutes Later_-

"It's amazing," Link examined his newly awarded sword in awe as the crowd slowly dispersed as others would walk by to get a look at the blade, "It doesn't have that natural sparkle but the rest is just how it should be."

"The sparkle is something you really can't replicate for obvious reasons, but you shouldn't underestimate the progress these people have made," Nick commented.

"But did you have to be so rough?" Nudge and Gonzo asked in unison as they dusted themselves off.

"That's what you get for slacking off in your training, " Tetra scolded them as with a waving finger

"Still I guess that's the type of skill one would expect from the one who's supposed to be a hero," Sophia remarked.

"Well thanks," Link smiled as Tetra took her turn looking over the sword.

"The sword itself is more than I expected. It actually appears that it could even be used in a real fight if needed," she observed

"We spared no expense in the making of that replica," Mr. Schroeder interrupted their conversation, "While we may not have access to a lot of Hyrule's strongest magic it didn't deter us in doing everything we can to make it as close to the real one as possible, and that includes making an actual sword instead of just a model. It's one of a kind though so I wouldn't recommend using it unless you have to."

"I'll keep that in mind," Link replied.

"Well either way I'm impressed with the work you put into this entire festival," Tetra praised the proud man.

"Why thank you Princess Zelda," Mr. Schroeder accepted the compliment, "I appreciate the effort all of you here have put into your performances here. That includes you Sophia for the fantastic job you did even as a runner up, and you Nick for what's obviously a great deal of research you used in getting them ready. You and my son were always the top two prospects out of all the young scholars years ago. I was uneasy about why your parents would risk all of that, but sending you off on your own. I'm pleased to see that even now you're stilling do what you can to keep up with my boy. He always seems to do better when he's got a bit of competition to be honest. Not to say he just half-assed his way to this conference, but without you there it was a bit too easy for him. Until now he's been fairly relaxed when preparing his research, but just now since you came here he's actually started to to really push himself in preparation for his presentation tomorrow I'm as proud as a parent could be, but I'd actually enjoy it if you took your shoot at the conference for the next festival."

"Well I appreciate it," Nick thanked him.

"It's actually because of that that I now have a favor to ask of you," he continued.

"What is it?"

"Having been to past festivals I'm sure you know about the reenactment we do of the Hero of Time's showdown with the Evil King."

"Yeah."

"In the past years we've always cast it by raffling it off as a chance to get the crowd involved and mix things up a bit,"

"I knew that."

"Well this time around I was going to take advantage of the other festivities to enhance the feel of the reenactment. The roles of the Hero and Princess are going to be filled by the winners of their respective competitions. In other words your two friends here."

"So what's the problem then?"

"The role of Ganon was going to be filled by Kevin as the keynote speaker of the conference, but he's been putting so much extra time into readying his presentation he just told me that he doesn't think he'll be able to make it if he wants to get everything he needs ready on time. We could just pick someone out of the crowd, but I was thinking it'd be best if we got someone with both the prior knowledge and brain power to get ready themselves prepared well enough on short notice. Given that your knowledge is the only out of the younger scholars that rivals my son's as well as the fact that you've already seen it before it seems to me you're the best candidate for the job. Are you in?"

Nick brought his hand to his chin as he pondered the offer.

"To be honest it really wasn't my intention to stand out when I came here," he murmured.

"Wait!" Link blurted out, "What do you mean a reenactment?!"

"It's just a quick little play we do. We go over the story of the Hero of Time, the three of you read a few lines and fake fight for a little bit, the Hero wins and everyone lives happily ever after."

"Weren't you listening when my Mom explained everything?" Nick questioned him, "She definitely mentioned it."

"But I didn't know what she meant by it!" Link pleaded.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Nick pried, "_It's not as if you've never done this before_."

"Yeah I know... but I..." Link attempted to explain.

"My big bro suffers from stage fright," Aryll finished for him.

"Aryll! You don't have to say it like that!" Link responded

"Whenever we'd do little plays back home as kids Big Bro would always forget his lines," she explained.

"Oh some of my most precious pictographs of you are of that face you make when you don't know what to do next," Grandma teased.

"Plus he's probably just nervous about having to do it with his princess slash girlfriend," Aryll added.

"I just don't do well in front of crowds..." Link tried to reason with them, "All that brave stuff I've done is always when there's almost nobody watching. I was just in the zone for that tournament, but I'm not that great with remembering lines."

"Oh knock it off!" Tetra smacked him lightly in the back of the head, You'll do fine. I won't let you screw up too badly."

"Well okay..." Link uneasily agreed unable to refuse her at times like this.

"And now that I know all this I'm definitely in. Could be a lot of fun for the "off-script" moments," Nick laughed.

"Great!" Mr. Schroeder handed them each their scripts, "It's usually amateur work so I'm sure whatever you do tomorrow will be better than what we normally get anyway!"

"Well thanks for your confidence..." Link took it nervously as he then began to head back into his house. He made it to the doorknob before turning back to them again."

"You know I normally wouldn't like the Hero and Princess in this to have real romantic feelings for each other, but with you two it might be more interesting that way. It's just a play anyway. Not like it actually matters... Well good luck to you then!"

Tetra stood mystified as he disappeared into his home.

"What was that all about? Why can't the Hero and Princess like each other in this?"

Link immediately froze up as he recalled to conversation he had with Nick only a little while earlier. Fortunately Nick managed to tackle the issue before Tetra could notice.

"Because it's unknown what happened to the Hero of Time making assumptions like that between him and Zelda is seen as inaccurate. That's all. Nothing to big," Nick explained.

"Well okay then," Tetra accepted the explanation prompting Link to let out a sigh of relief. This caused as two nearby relatives to eyeball him suspiciously.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go in and take another bath," Tetra decided, "It'll be a while before I get to experience something this luxurious again, so I might as well make the most of it."

"And I'll head back to the ship with the others. Now that the day's major events are over I'd feel better keeping an eye on things back there," Nick added

"We'll go get a nice dinner in town," The six other pirates agreed between themselves.

"See you all a bit later," Tetra waved them off as the three parties headed their separate ways leaving only Link, Aryll, Grandma, and Sophia.

"I'm actually going to head over to the Hyrule reference library they've got set up. There's something I want to check. See you tomorrow," Sophia bid Link farewell."

"I guess we can go back to the ship with Nick," Link suggested only to be halted by the stares his family was giving him, "What is it?"

"We can still recognize it," his grandmother pointed out.

"Recognize what?" Link asked confused

"That face you make when you don't know what to say next," Aryll clarified, "You made it after that question Tetra asked earlier? You looked awfully relaxed when that guy Nick answered. Are you hiding something?"

"...You know me too well for me to really deny it now huh?" Link let out after a brief pause.

"Yup," Aryll nodded.

"What is it Grandson?" Grandma inquired now with visible concern.

"I'm sorry but I still can't talk about it," Link apologized, "Things are a little more complicated than they seem are there are just some things I don't need her knowing right now."

"You're worried about Tetra?" Aryll asked.

"Yeah," Link confessed, "I hate keeping things from her but there's just no good that'll come from telling her."

"That important huh?" Aryll asked the obvious.

"Yeah," Link sighed.

"Well I can't approve of lying but itself," Grandma added, "but having always been the caring boy you are I don't think you'd do this without good reason. As such I trust your judgment on this and won't ask again."

"Me too!" Aryll chimed in.

"Thanks you two. Now I only hope I'm wrong about needing to keep quiet about this for both of our sakes."

Aryll and Grandma promptly offered him a pair of supportive hands as they headed back to the ship together.

_-The Next Day-_

"A bit more stylish than i would've expected," Nick admired as he took in his new look in a large mirror on display in one of the town's shops. As part of his upcoming role as the King of Evil he had also gotten a patterned brown cloak very much like the one Ganondorf wore himself.

"You know seeing you in that thing is nothing but bad memories for me." Link observed from behind him.

"Take it easy," Nick replied, "This is purely for fun, and it's only for a short time anyway."

"Easy for you to say. You've never gotten the back of the hand of the guy who first wore them."

"Just don't get too caught up in the nostalgia that you forget what you're supposed to be doing," Nick jokingly advised him as he headed back outside and back on the way to the Schroeder mansion.

"Come on! Cut me come slack!" Link hastily followed after him.

The pair soon made it back to the front lawn where the others minus Sophia had already begun to make themselves comfortable. In particulcar they noticed Tetra sitting with her eyes closed visibly enjoying a back massage from Justin on the front steps of the house as Kate looked on.

"And what do we have here?" Nick grabbed her attention.

"She seemed a little stiff, so Justin offered her a massage," Kate explained.

"I'd never pick up as many girls as I do without it." Justin laughed as he continued to rub Tetra's shoulders.

"It's just a fine girl like me getting the treatment she deserves," Tetra proudly declared, "Why don't you ever do something like this for me?"

"Why are you asking me? That's supposed to be his job not mine!" Nick deflected the question pointing at Link.

"Link, as soon as this is over you're going to start taking lessons on how to give a proper back rub!" Tetra ordered him.

"Huh?" Link squeaked.

"You heard me," she reiterated, "It's unbelievably cruel of you to try and win my heart without even learning how to do something like this for me."

"And just wait until some of the _other _things you're going to have to learn to do for her." Nick jokingly whispered into the hero's ear.

"Yeah, but I... uh,"

"I'm really not giving you a choice here Link," she laughed, "You know what's on the line."

"I guess," he conceded. This was one of those times where it really seemed like he just couldn't win.

"I'm glad we're at an understanding here." Tetra smiled before changing the subject, "So have you guys seen Sophia anywhere?"

"Not since yesterday," Nick answered.

"She said she was going to figure something out," Link elaborated.

"Well I'm sure she's got a good reason then," Tetra responded, "I'm sure I'll get to see her again before we leave."

"Can our three performers come inside while we prepare the outdoor stage?" Mr. Scroeder's voice sudden boomed from one of the mansion's open windows.

"I'm guessing that's us," Nick noted.

"Seems like it," Tetra agreed as Justin released her.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Link shrugged as he went inside with Nick and Tetra.

"Good luck Big Bro!" Link heard his sister call out to him as the doors closed behind him.

"I miss the massage already," Tetra jokingly complained as they each grabbed a chair for the wait.

"Have fun dealing with her newly inflated standards," Nick joked to Link as he took his seat.

"I'll try," he managed to chuckle.

For the next five minutes or so the trio anxiously, but quietly awaited their cue. Link fidgeted in his chair as the other two tried their best to hide their impatience. It wasn't until they were spotted by Kevin who was making his way around the house that the silence broke.

"So you're the one they picked to replace me eh Nick?" Kevin called out from on top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Nick replied while avoiding eye contact., "Got a problem with that?"

Link and Tetra merely opted to silently observe.

"Not really," Kevin calmly answered as he made his way down the staircase, "In fact it's what I expected."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but it simply doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I only missed it because I needed a little extra prep time, but with what that time allowed me to find it's already more than worth it."

"Ooooh? And what could you have found that's so important? and how can you be sure it's not something that I already know?"

"It wasn't what I expected it to be, but I'm confident that I'll be able to answer everyone's questions about everything. Maybe even yours."

"Like what?"

"If I were to just give that away there'd be no point in me giving my presentation at all. I certainly hope you plan to attend."

"Is that so?"

"Why yes it is. In fact I'm hoping you'll all come including your two friends over here," Kevin confirmed motioning to Link and Tetra, "Given what you've all been up to I'm certain that what I have to show will prove to be of great importance to you."

"I might consider it." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I hope you do," Kevin answered with a slight smirk "After all. With all the time we've been competing to you really think you can just run away before the grand finale. Like I said this presentation will be the end of it all. I'm just hoping you're man enough to come and see it,. Good Luck with the reenactment. I'm sure I'll be seeing you there."

Without another word Kevin went back up into his room leaving the three to contemplate his invitation. They remained silent for another few moments before Tetra spoke up.

"So what do you think?" Tetra asked Nick

"About what?" he responded despite knowing full well what she meant.

"Don't play dumb. About the conference! Are you going to show?"

"I don't know," he muttered.

"What's he up to?" Nick ran over recent events in his head, "I could confirm that nobody was in the ship while we were away yeserday, and there's no way he could've gone there to day given the fact that he would've had to have passed us on his way in. Perhaps he's really planning to talk about something else though he's not the type to give up gracefully. I also can't rule out the possibility that he's counting on us to run away from his invitation and use our absence to prove a point. What to do..."

"You alright Nick?" Tetra questioned him noticing him getting lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah..." he answered, "Given the circumstances I guess I really have no choice but to go."

"And that means I'll go with you," Tetra offered.

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Of course. There are a few things I want to check out for myself," she told him, "And of course I'm sure that means Link is coming along too."

"Definitely Tetra," Link agreed as he thought about the story that Link told him the other day.

"If Nick says to go then I really don't have a choice here," Link said to himself, "If they both go and I don't it'll look weird, and there's still no need to worry Tetra yet. With what Nick said it really might just be he's trying to scare us."

"With what Sophia told me yesterday I really have no idea what Kevin might try to pull. At the very least I need to be there for Nick in case he tries to ambush him somehow." Tetra confirmed to herself as Mr. Schroeder's voice finally called out for them.

"WOULD OUR ACTORS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE STAGE OUTSIDE! THANK YOU!"

MR. Schroeder's voice was powerful enough to make it's way back to Kevin who had returned to his upstairs bedroom.

"Take it easy about the reenactment you three," Kevin laughed to himself as he overheard the announcement, "It's not until after the show's over that I really need you to play your parts."

-End chapter-


	9. The Truth Exposed

The trio of Link, Tetra, and Nick exited the mansion to find their stage prepared before them. It simply consisted of a long red carper leading up to a throne with a prop cage large enough for Tetra to fit inside behind it.

"The three of you may now take your places, but otherwise you don't have to take it too seriously. Just have fun out there and do your best," Mr. Schroeder encouraged as he handed a pair of prop swords to Link and Nick as Tetra entered the cage. Nick took a seat in the throne as Link stood at the other end of the carpet."

"Deja vu," Link and Tetra each of thought to themselves as they mentally worked themselves back into their old roles.

"AND ACTION!" Mr. Schroeder finally cued them as the audience settled down.

"So the third piece has finally come to me," Nick led off in a smug almost sinister tone of voice. His experience of actually having heard the way Ganondorf spoke made itself apparent immediately, "It's about time you showed up."

"I knew you'd come for me oh great Hero of Time!" Tetra called out to Link while trying her best not to show any embarrassment. Even though she was easing into her Princess role her last few days she'd always hated having to play the damsel in distress.

"As you can see I've already captured your precious Zelda and the Triforce of Wisdom she possesses," Nick continued, "The Triforce of Power is still in my hand and with its strength I'll be sure to seize the Triforce of Courage that you've been holding onto."

"I don't think so you fiend," Link responded in an overly proud and hammy voice that he had always personally envisioned the Hero of Time speaking in, "I have fought long an hard to get here and save the Princess from your vile clutches."

Nick and Tetra struggled not to cringe at Link's obvious overacting as a few chuckles could be heard in the crowd.

"You shouldn't be so proud of yourself Hero," Nick slipped in a warning about his bad acting, "I've been ruling over this land for the past seven years unopposed. Do not think that power will be easy to overcome."

"Oh but you forget," Link went on undeterred, "I've already disposed of every monster and minion you've placed in my way. Nothing's going to stop me now!"

"I really think you should calm down Hero," Tetra followed up Nick's warning, "Ganon is not an opponent to be taken."

"Worry not my Princess," Link drew his sword as he missed the point once again while the random laughter in the audience continued to grow, "I shall defeat this villain so the kingdom can finally be free!"

"Then let's see what you've got," Nick rose lightly shaking his head.

The pair quickly began to exchange blows in a play sword-fight. While Nick kept his movements quick and simple Link clearly made his overly dramatic prompting Tetra to place a hand on her head in shame. As the crowd continued to laugh at Link's little display Nick decided it would be best to just cut their losses here.

"Curse you Hero of Time!" Nick shouted out as he let Link take him down, "This certainly isn't the last you're all going to see of me!"

"I told you your evil could never hope to prevail over me!" Link struck a cheesy victory pose with his sword held high in the air. The crowd responded with a making of applause and audible amusement. Link quickly hurried to open Tetra's cage and bowed before her oblivious to the palm covering her face, "I told you I wouldn't let you down my Princess!"

"Uh yeah," Tetra composed herself, "You really are... something else oh Hero of Time."

"And with that the kingdom was saved!" Mr. Schroeder concluded to the applause of the crowd, "for the time being at least. For those curious as to what happened afterwards please attend my son's presentation of his findings on it that will begin shortly,"

The crowd continued to clap as Nick pulled himself of the ground and made his way over to his friends as the pirates and Link's family did the same.

"That was... pretty good Big Bro," Aryll chuckled.

"And I never froze up once," Link pointed out visibly pleased with himself.

"Yeah but you-" Nick tried to inform him of his overacting before being stopped by Tetra.

"Is that really what you envisioned your old incarnation to be like?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" he replied.

"Oh just curious," Tetra half smiled at the mental image, "If that's how you see it then it's fine with me."

"So what about this conference by that Kevin kid?" Gonzo brought up.

"Link, Nick and I have decided to check it out," Tetra explained, "The rest of you can go prepare the ship for departure while it's going on. I'd like to leave as soon as possible when it's over."

"You don't need us to go with you?" Niko asked.

"It'll probably just bore guys like you," Nick explained removing the cloak he was wearing over his normal clothes," The three of us are the only ones who really need to know any of this stuff and we can just sum it up for you when we get back."

"You're leaving already Big Bro?" Aryll asked visibly dejected.

"Don't worry Aryll," Link patted her on the head, "I'd never leave without a proper goodbye."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll be sure to prepare the best dinner you've ever had while we're waiting for you to get back," their grandmother offered.

"Sounds wonderful," Link accepted.

The group quickly dispersed to prepare for the departure leaving only Link, Tetra and Nick together once again.

"The conference is in the mansion's main center room right?" Link checked with Nick.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go in and get us some seats."

"Sounds like a good idea," Tetra agreed.

Link headed back into the building as Tetra turned her attention to Nick who was fidgeting nervously in place.

"You seem anxious. What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Just wondering exactly why he felt the need to invite us," he answered.

"Do you have any ideas in particular?"

"Not really," Nick lied remembering his confrontation with Kevin just two days before though still unsure how he could possibly back up his threats and accusations.

"Really?" Tetra asked again deciding that now it was probably best to get the issue on her mind out of the way before things got started inside.

"Yeah," he repeated, "Why? Do you have an idea?"

"Well I just thinking that maybe it has to do with the fact that Kevin suspects that I'm the actual Princess Zelda," Tetra finally admitted.

Nick stood in silence at her suggestion for a moment.

"What would make you think that?" he asked calmly determined not show any hints of lying.

"So that's how it is," she remarked.

"That's how what is?"

"I have an idea why you're trying to keep it a secret from me, but you probably ought to know that Sophia overheard the fight you got in with him after the Pageant because Aryll let something slip."

Nick promptly bit down on his lip in response to being caught in his lie.

"Ordinarily I'd be outraged to find that one of my crew has been dishonest with me," Tetra explained his Nick lowered his head, "...but not this time."

"Huh?" Nick raised his head.

"Now I really just want to know the exact reason why," Tetra told him, "You're not the type to hide things without good reason especially from your friends and family. If you feel the need to keep quiet I'll trust your reasons though I'd really appreciate it if you could tell them to me."

Nick remained silent for another moment.

"...It was because this just simply doesn't involve you."

"How does it have nothing to do with me considering that he's actually right about it?"

"If even it that's true he really couldn't care less about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Whether Princess Zelda is you or the crazy old cat lady on Windfall means nothing to him. For him it's all just about people believing him to be right. Finding out that you're Zelda means nothing to him unless he can use it to show others how great he is. Or rather that he's greater than me in this case."

"I think I get it," Tetra nodded her head, "The reason you pointed out the proof you had that he didn't is..."

"Exactly," Nick confirmed knowing Tetra had probably figured it out now, "If there's even the slightest possibility that the revealing your identity could reflect badly on him there's no way he'd ever consider it regardless of how important might be to the world as a whole. If it won't make him look good he won't whisper a peep about it."

"I get that now, but you still could've told me about it," Tetra noted,"I don't see how keeping it a secret from me would help here."

"Like I said this really didn't involve you as much as it seemed. I'm as sure as I can be that he doesn't have any direct evidence since I kept a strong on on the ship since then, but you really seemed to be getting into your part as Princess Zelda here. I didn't want to worry so you'd do anything to lessen your enjoyment for fear of being exposed."

"Well since Sophia overheard him she was actually curious about that."

"She's no expert on the subject though," Nick pointed out, "She's far less likely to be able to proven anything than Kevin."

"Well actually she sort of does have some proof because I... kind of told her about it," Tetra confessed.

"Huh?! Why would you take that kind of risk?!"

"I made sure nobody was within earshot of course!" she defended herself decision, "but... I mean I just didn't want to lie to her."

"Okay..." Nick went along with her unusual behavior.

"We started off just talking about the day before of course, and how she ended up competing with me for the title. It turns out she was actually homeless and only managed to enter because of Kevin's financial help. Afterwards we started talking about our performances and I asked her exactly what she envisioned Princess Zelda to be like and she... she..." Tetra started to stammer as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey no need to cry Tet-" he prepared to console her before freezing upon taking a good look at her face.

Nick and Link had started traveling with Tetra after the incident with Ganondorf four years ago. That was also the last time he had ever seen her cry however upon taking in her expression Nick soon realized he had never seen her like this. Nick had met Tetra many more years ago when they were still toddlers and in all that time he had never seen anything bring her to this. Taking a look a her smile made him realize that she was actually seeing her cry tears of joy.

"Tetra..." he murmured in shock.

"She actually said she wanted Princess Zelda to be someone like me!" she finally blurted out between smiling sobs.

Nick continued to watch in awe as Tetra broke down before him in a way he had never known she was capable of.

"I mean sure you said something like that to me in Hyrule Castle, but this was different," Tetra continued to cry, "Not take away anything from how much I appreciate what you did for me down there, but you had already known me for years and figured out my identity but Sophia... Sophia knew nothing about my past or heritage before that, yet just came out and said that to meet Princess Zelda. For someone like that to say that about someone like me... It just made me so happy!"

"I see..." Nick nodded with the first genuine smile he had put on in a while.

"She went and told me about what happened between you and Kevin. After that she asked if what Kevin was saying about me was true. After all she already said there was simply no way I could bring myself to lie to her, and yet after I did she got even more excited about it. She threw herself before me and even asked for permission to use my Princess title from now. Once again I just couldn't bring myself to say no to her... I was just so glad to hear how happy it made her..."

"So that's it huh?" Nick replied with a satisfied chuckle, "It would seem despite how long I've known you I'm still not above misjudging you."

"No it's not that I want you to start calling me Zelda or anything," Tetra finally stopped sobbing and tried to guess what he was thinking.

"I didn't think you would. I'm thinking about something else. Aside from when I feel like teasing you I could never get used to it. You'll always be Tetra to me."

"Well thanks, but what is it then?"

"I'm not quite ready to say it. No need for me to make anymore errors."

"Well fine then. Sophia said that she can keep it a secret anyway in case you were wondering about it."

"I figured as much. Overall it seems things turned out for the better despite my carelessness."

"So any real thoughts about the conference?"

"I haven't ruled out the possibility that he was trying to get us to run away from it and prove something based on that, but that's not the main reason I'm attending. We've been going at it for a while and the real purpose behind that invite was to let me know that he was ready to finally prove which of us is smarter. Actually I'm somewhat concerned because he should know that there's no way I wouldn't show up if he put it like that. I really don't have much choice here though. To run away would be my life's greatest shame."

"I understand what having pride is like and how it sometimes requires you to do stupid things," Tetra nodded, "and I want you to know I'll be there behind you every step of the way."

"Thanks," he offered her a handshake.

"Oh it's only natural," she accepted it as they turned to head into the conference room.

"Wait up Zelda!" a bubbly voice called after them

"It seems we've got one more," Tetra turned to greet Sophia as she ran up to them.

"Good day Princess, and you're Nick right?" Sophia greeted them as Nick nodded in confirmation.

"I'm glad you made it," Tetra smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed your show," Sophia apologized, "There was some stuff I needed to take care of."

"It's fine though it certainly was interesting," Tetra accepted the apology, "You're just in time to sit with us for the conference."

"Can I join you?"

"But of course," Tetra agreed.

"Thank you soooooo much!" Sophia beamed as the three headed into the mansion and to the grand central chamber where the conference would be held.

Upon entering the room they quickly noticed several rows of chairs with spectators entering them filling the gigantic space below a grand chandelier. Kevin could be seen behind a large table covered with several documents and artifacts spread out across it at the far end of the chamber. There were two long desks set up on the left and right sides of the room with several professional historians looking on and preparing themselves. Nick promptly noticed his parents waving at him from the desk on the right and responded with one of his own.

"Tetra! Nick!" they suddenly heard Link's voice call them for down in the very front row. They noticed Justin and Kate sitting in the row as well, "Kevin went out of his way to reserve us and our friends the very front row."

"Well that seems awfully nice of him," Tetra noted somewhat surprised, "Let's take our seats."

"In a moment," Nick stopped her while then turning to Sophia, "You can go first but there's something I want to say to Sophia in private first."

"Okay then," Tetra went down and took a seat next to Link as Nick pulled Sophia aside to make sure they weren't overheard. Sophia didn't know what to expect, but decided she could trust such a close friend of Princess Zelda.

"What is it?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Not much, but I just want to take a moment to personally thank you."

"For what?"

"...Ever since I figured out Tetra's true identity I've been trying my best to worry about her happiness in it rather than what would be considered proper procedure for someone who figured something like that out," Nick let out a sigh before he began explaining.

"That sounds just fine to me," Sophia remarked.

"Yeah, but you made me realize just how wrong I was about part of it."

"Really? I'm guessing she told you about yesterday but I don't think I did anything that out of the ordinary for someone who just met a princess."

"And that's why I'm thanking you," he clarified, "She was a mental mess when she first found out about it, but together we managed to piece a lot of it together and allowed her to keep going with her life. However she was never quite a hundred percent about it, and I think that's why things have gone so slow these past four years."

"Founding a kingdom isn't something that happens overnight though."

"I know but she still seems uneasy about it from time to time. Tetra had always been proud of her life and accomplishments as captain of the crew. I had always thought that she was worried about giving to far into her Princess Zelda side and losing sight of her identity as a brave captain, and while that still might be still be somewhat true it's only because of you that it's occurred to me that the inverse might be the rest of it."

"The inverse?"

"Perhaps she's also worried that her past and personality might also be what prevents her from making a true princess and eventually queen. I'm thinking that she might have felt that she could never fully embrace her heritage as Zelda because her life as Tetra up until that point prevented her from doing it properly. Maybe deep down she's been waiting for someone to come along and fully embrace her as Princess Zelda so she could know that she wasn't the princess solely by her birthright. I realize now that I'll never be able to say for sure, but what I do know for certain is that you made her as happy as I've ever seen her before with what you did and said for her yesterday. For that I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Well... I never intended for it to be taken like that," Sophia blushed, "but I'm thrilled it meant so much to her.

"That's all I needed to say," We can get going to our seats now.

Sophia followed Nick down to the front row where the Princess and Hero were already sitting together waiting for them. Nick slipped in from the left and took the seat next to Tetra and Sophia took the end seat next to him.

"Well I hope your little chat went well," Tetra commented.

"I think it did." Nick smiled.

"It would seem we've finally gotten all of our honored guests here!" Kevin suddenly announced to the crowd from the table before them, "With that I would like to finally get my keynote presentation underway!"

He paused for a moment to allow the audience to give him a round of applause. Nick's group gave him a light clap as well if only for the sake of not being rude.

"Now I'm aware that you just came in from our little reenactment of the Hero of Time's battle with the Evil King. I'd like to start off with a few pieces of info about some other problems that arose from it."

Nick raised a curious eyebrow as Kevin pulled out a small chest.

"The Evil King's first reign of terror lasted for seven years," Kevin continued as he opened the chest, "The Princess Zelda of the time was only captured shortly before the final showdown. She managed to evade his pursuit for that long through the use of a disguise and the alias of a Sheikah. She was only captured once she removed her disguise to reveal herself to the Hero of Time. Even though he managed to save her in the end the Royal Family was still concerned. Should any future Zelda be forced to take on a disguise and go into hiding they wanted to develop a method for her to use should she need to prove her identity without completely exposing herself. To that end the sages helped create this."

The crowd leaned in to witness Kevin pull out the white stone he had discovered in the mansion's basement the day before. Nick still wasn't quite sure where Kevin was headed, but could deny the uneasiness rising in his gut.

"Every female heir to the throne of Hyrule possessed a mystical essence of Light Magic within them," Kevin explained as he presented the stone to the audience. Nick was now heavily focused on each of his words. "This mystical jewel was designed to react to it. When taken in the hand of one with this magic within them it triggers the stone to react. This allows Princess Zelda to not only prove herself through disguise, but prevents any imposters from taking her place in her absence."

"It reacts to the Light..." Nick noted to himself,"... OH HELL!"

Nick's eyes shot wide open as Kevin began to smirk wildly knowing it was already too late to stop his plan.

"Let me give you all a demonstration!" Kevin proudly proposed to the crowd before Nick could say anything.

He then immediately threw the stone in Tetra's direction. Being caught off guard Tetra's experience in combat forced her to instinctively catch it without even thinking. Within moments the promised reaction began to occur.

Tetra could only sit in the daze as the stone rapidly began to alluminate in a golden light then soon not only covered the stone, but spread across her entire body. The glow enveloped the entire room as Kevin looked on in a proud grin while Link, Nick and Sophia could only watch helplessly. The other spectators simply sat with their jaws agape in awe. Tetra finally came to her senses and looked around the room nervously at all the attention she was now getting.

"And just like that the true identity of Princess Zelda is proven!" Kevin declared in victory.

The silence in the room then instantly shifted to an uncontrollable frenzy of gasps and whispers.

"Well it looks we've been had..." Tetra chuckled nervously.

"It would seem so..." Link nodded taking her hand in his

"I guess I should've done a bit more reading..." Sophia rubbed the back of her head

"What the?!" Justin exclaimed.

"How the?!" Kate followed him.

"It would seem the jig's finally up..." Nick's mother whispered to her husband.

"The next question is "What now?"," her husband added.

Nick simply sat in silence trying to find the right phrase to convey his feelings now.

"Crap!" was all he managed to curse through his clenched teeth.

"Looks like I win!" Kevin hissed back down to him

-END CHAPTER-


	10. Trial and Error

"You mean the blood of Royal Family of Hyrule is still alive?!" one voice shouted out

"The girl who won the Pageant is actually the real thing?!" a second voice realized.

"If she's alive then what could've happened to the kingdom of Hyrule?!" a third voice begged to know.

Kevin quickly took advantage of the chaos engulfing the room to slip a few choice words to his rival.

"and just like that I'm the genius who discovered the final heir to the Royal Family of Hyrule exactly as I told you I'd be," he smugly reminded Nick.

"Maybe you are," Nick replied to try and save face, "Do you have anything else to add? I certainly do."

"I've been thinking about that for a bit and yeah. I do think I have something," Kevin informed he before turning is attention back to the frenzied crowd and calling out to them, "EVERYBODY, PLEASE LISTEN!"

He repeated this a few times until they had quieted down enough for him to resume speaking.

"I know you all have a lot of questions that need answering and I promise I will get to them in the future because there's actually a much larger issue we need to address at this conference first. That is whether to truly acknowledge this girl who was going by the name of "Tetra" as our true Princess Zelda!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nick interrupted no longing caring about proper etiquette for the situation, "Isn't that what you just proved now?!"

"All I proved just now is that she was the descendant of the last true Princess Zelda to serve as a monarch of Hyrule," Kevin corrected him before again appealing to the crowd, "Up until now I've learned that this girls has actually spent most of her life as a pirate captain out on the ocean. Naturally upon finding Zelda many of us have been hoping for her to revive the kingdom of Hyrule. To fully acknowledge her as Princess Zelda would be to accept her as having not only skill but the character needed to properly rule a country and care for its subjects. Even if she won the Pageant I'm not convinced that putting on a good act as Princess is enough to prove her worth as an actual Princess."

Nick's frustration only grew as he noticed several audience members and even some of the scholars nodding in agreement.

"Fortunately I've already come up with a way to resolve this problem," Kevin continued, "I propose that we put her on a trial exactly like the ones held in Hyrule centuries ago. With the scholars here acting as a jury we can take testimony about Zelda from those who know her best, have it analyzed but the brightest historians alive to come to a fair conclusion, and teach those unfamiliar with it about the legal system of Hyrule directly."

"That's completely insane!" Nick yelled at him as the others sit with him sat stunned, "What are you hoping to accomplish with this?! Even if the scholars here don't like her you can't just take her bloodline from her!"

"Perhaps," he agreed "but what certainly don't have to blindly follow her as our ruler. I certainly would like to wish you the best of luck trying to make Hyrule what it once was without the backing of the experts here and around the world! In fact, if we split off from her perhaps we can even found our own kingdom. Maybe I could even rise my way to the top of it."

"You piece of garbage..." Nick hissed.

"Like I care what you think," Kevin shrugged him off going back to the crowd, "So let's take a vote on it! Raise your hand for yes!"

The result was fairly obvious. All of the audience members aside from Nick's row raised their hand as did all of the fifteen historians aside from Nick's parents.

"It seems the answer is pretty clear," Kevin acknowledged proudly, "I appreciate the support from all of you here. All I need now is about an hour to prepare and I promise everything will go perfectly."

Kevin stepped down as the crowd resumed its previous chatter. Several people began to crowd around Tetra who still hadn't let go of the stone in her daze. Nick stormed over to Kevin and grabbed him by the shoulder before he could discuss matters any further with the scholars in attendance.

"And what do you want now?" Kevin smugly asked.

"Fine you win!" Nick conceded, "I'll give you everything I've learned and you can claim it as your own and show how you're the smartest in the world. Just call of this stupid trial and you can have it all!"

"Do you really think I still care about any of that all now?" Kevin questioned him sternly, "Heck, I don't even care whether she's actually a good Princess or not."

"Then what are you doing this for?!"

"Even if you found out all of this before I did you still had the nerve to look down on me for it. Proving my superiority to you isn't enough here. When I said that this would be the end of it all part of that to me is making you regret looking down until the day you die. Seeing how close you two are and how you're acting now it seems pretty clear to me that dethroning the Princess is the perfect way to do just that!"

"You..." Nick released him, "My mistake wasn't that I failed to realize that you had that stone. It was that I never realized just how petty and shallow you really are. I've still got few cards to play myself and the verdict definitely isn't final yet!"

"We'll see... Just remember that fleeing means we'll certainly find her unworthy." Kevin smirked as Nick turned back and forced his way into the mob now surrounding Tetra.

"We're getting out of here for now!" Nick grabbed her by the arm as she tried to fight her way out, "You guys too. We need to talk and get ready."

Nick yanked Tetra out of the crowd and raced off into the guest room she had been staying in along with Link, Sophia, Justin, and Kate. They managed to slip inside and lock the door behind them before any unwanted guests could slip through.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Nick cursed and punched the wall as the others plopped down onto the large bed.

"It's not your fault," Tetra tried to console him as it finally occurred to her to put down the stone causing the light around her to finally fade.

"I was careless! I should've thought about it harder!" Nick loudly chastised himself, "I had heard that there were methods for verifying members of the Royal Family. I was so focused on guarding your personal history that I neglected to consider theirs! Of course I couldn't have known for sure that Kevin had one so readily at his disposal. With the Royal Family believed dead there was never any need for his predecessors to publicly present something that now served no function. I still should've at least taken the possibility into account. There's no excusing that. I failed you again Tetra. I'm sorry."

The silence following Nick's lament was broken by a chattering growing outside the door begging to see Princess Zelda.

"SHUT UP!" Nick punched the door scaring them all off with the sound of the impact.

"Please calm down Nick," Tetra requested trying to remain strong for her friend she soon felt a pair of gentle hands wrap around her shoulders.

"You seemed stressed," Justin comforted her starting another massage, "It's still our job to serve you."

"Well... thanks," Tetra relaxed into the massage, "Yeah that's nice... You're not allowed to top practicing until you're as good as he is at this."

"Yes Captain," Link chuckled with a crack of his knuckles.

"So I guess I don't even need to ask if this is the big discovery you came back with," Kate remarked.

"You're right. You don't," Nick confirmed

"I guess we were the ones that were careless too," Justin commented during his massage, "Considering what we already knew about you and how unusual your actions were this really was the only conclusion you could've come to."

"It's not just Zelda's identity," Nick finally told them, "I learned everything the true fate of Hyrule which actually sank to the bottom of the ocean. The truth about the King of Evil who was actually still alive and defeated by these two Link and Tetra."

"You helped too," Tetra insisted, "Don't forget that."

"All I did is shoot my mouth," he dismissed the praise, "I was helpless when Ganon actually came for us."

"I'm really sick of this discussion whenever the story comes up. We all were helpless," Tetra reminded him, "Link and I had already lost to him once by the time you got there. You said yourself fighting him then would be suicide."

"I was easy to quit back then. Looking back somewhere deep down I must've really believed that Link would make it back first and then I would talk my way into coming along with you and we'd all face him ad prevail together. Given the timeframe of events I was probably snoring the hours away in bed while you two fought for your lives. I was still down in the castle when Link got back. I should've followed him. I should've just... done something."

"Now you really are letting the stress get to your head. You always talk about how the Light Arrows we "my magic" but remember that the arrows I actually used belonged to you anyway. I helped take Ganondorf down with weapons you gave me. Please remember that. In fact I'm ordering you to say that to yourself from now on whenever you started to doubt just how much you've done for me."

"Fine..."

"Promise me! Come on!"

"...Okay I promise" Nick conceded, "Sorry, I guess I'm just letting this all get to me."

"I don't even know the specifics here yet I can still tell you must've been through a lot," Justin said as he strengthened his massage of Tetra in appreciation, "She's the one about to go on trial here not you pal. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself though I feel kind of bad we didn't figure it out sooner."

"I guess you're right. I suppose we did get a bit sidetracked there," Nick admitted, "As for you two though It's not like it would've made a difference if you knew or not."

"Maybe..." he answered, "When Kevin offered us those front row seats the only condition was to make sure the Princess who won the Pageant was as close to him as possible. He said he was planning to call her up to demonstrate something. It's not that we just blindly trusted him, but we had no reason to believe it could possibly turn out like this and good seats are good seats."

"Then I guess that's just another failure on my part," Nick sighed,

"Oh not again," Tetra rolled her eyes, "What's with you today?"

"No I've been thinking about this one for a while," Nick began, "In the end this is all resulting from my insistence on keeping everything a secret. We probably wouldn't have to deal with this trial if I wouldn't just come out with all of this on my own. If I would've even just told Justin and Kate they could've warned us. If I would've told you what Kevin said from the start we could've made a plan. One of the mottos of a good scholar is that no matter mysteries may shield it the truth will always come out if you keep fighting for it. It was working with that mentality that brought me all the way down to Hyrule Castle and helped you get the answers you needed to find since then. I told my parents about what happened when I originally left home, but since then I've been using my resources with the actual Hero and Princess to shield the truth from the others who seek it. It doesn't really matter what his motives were. In the end Kevin's desire for the truth was stronger than mine and that's what led to this conclusion."

"But it's not the conclusion now is it?" Tetra reminded him, "The real battle hasn't even started yet."

"So what's going to change before then?" Nick asked dejected.

"I lost my way once and you helped me find it again. Just because you think you lost your way doesn't mean you can't find it again. Do you genuinely believe that I'd make a good Princess of Hyrule?"

"Of course," Nick answered.

"I do too," Link agreed

"Make that three," Sophia chimed in.

"If you all truly believe that I'm truly right to lead a new kingdom then, like I know you would've wanted to do when you were younger, you know have to get down there and prove it to be the truth. I remember you told me that Kevin only seeks knowledge to prove his worth to others. He was pursuing the truth of my identity as Zelda, but now he's only pursuing a verdict that you truly believe to be wrong for no other reason than to spite you. There's no way we should lose if you truly believe what you just said."

Tetra's words here finally seemed to lift Nick's spirits somewhat.

"That sounds like something a would've said to you back then," he laughed

"I learned from the best," she smiled.

"It still won't be that simple though," he noted calmly but seriously, "Under the current situation it's not going to be as simple as believing in ourselves."

"What else is there?"

"I think he's worried about how much power the prosecution has in Hyrulian trials," Sophia took the words out of Nick's mouth before he could speak.

"Where did that come from?" Tetra asked surprised as Nick showed some slight disappointment at being upstaged.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sophia apologized, "but after talking to you yesterday I went to the festival's library to see if I could try to figure out what Kevin might try to do to back up his threats. The fact that I was so far off tells me I'm simply not as good at this as you guys, but what I considered was that he might try some type of trial and hope to prove his case bit by bit. Acting as the would be prosecutor Kevin is going to have a borderline unfair control of the proceedings. He is going to be in near total control of who gets to speak. Aside from whoever's on trial, in this case it's Tetra, he's only required to have just one other person answer questions before he can request the jury start deliberating over a verdict, and of course who that person is will be completely up to him unless he's directly overruled by the judge."

"That's messed up," Tetra remarked.

"I agree though it apparently originated from the kingdom's trust that its law enforcement would get the right people. Everything that happened with Ganon left the survivors a bit paranoid too," Sophia explained

"Well if I have my way that certainly won't fly in my kingdom when we get it together," Tetra shook her head.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"The good thing is that once you're on the stand you've got a pretty good amount of freedom in what you're allowed to say especially if you can back it up. Being called to the stand by the prosecutor is also seen as an unspoken consent that he believes you will answer him honestly. I've got plenty of physical evidence and documents back on the ship. At the very least I can buy plenty of time when it comes my turn since I can't imagine he'd go through with this without some sort of one-on-one with me," Nick remarked only to be interrupted by a knock on the door, "What now?"

Nick opened it up to find his parents waiting for him on the other side.

"Hi son. It's almost time," His father greeted him.

"Sorry that it's come to this. We never thought that anyone would actually try this," His mother consoled.

"We'll find a way to beat it," Nick assured them.

"I hope so because we've got a bit of good news and some bad news for you," Nick's mother uneasily announced.

"What is it?" Nick asked

"The bit of good news is that we managed to stay on the jury," Nick's mother smiled.

"Really?"

"Kevin wasn't happy about it for sure," Nick's father added, "He tried to have us removed from the deciding historians, but due to the fact that only your friend is in the spotlight rather than you along with his inability to prove that we had prior knowledge of this we were able to convince Mr. Schroeder, who's going to be the judge, that our opinions were still worth having around in the final say. Unfortunately you still need to convince six of the other thirteen if you want to win."

"So I'm guessing the bad news is that Kevin's own father is going to be the judge. I'm sure we'll have a great time trying convince Mr. Schroeder that his son is wrong about anything he suggests," Nick guessed sarcastically.

"Actually I don't think that's going to be a problem here," Nick's mother reassured him, "From what we asked him he really doesn't think too badly of you from what he saw these last few days. He still wants his son to get his chance to make his argument, but he says he really is interested in hearing how you plan to respond. The real bad news is actually a bit worse anyway..."

"What could it possibly be then? Was Tetra found guilty already?"

"This isn't about her guilt, but possibly yours," Kevin's father told him, "While he couldn't prove anything about what we knew Kevin was able to make a pretty strong case for what you must've already known qnd intentionally deceived everyone about. It didn't help that for us to stay on the jury that we had to say you lied about what you knew to us as well."

"Don't worry. That's what I would've wanted."

"Kevin insisted that what you have to say could have some value, but only questions answered in regard to you as Princess Zelda's companion. Not as an expert historian yourself," Nick's mother continued.

"And what does that mean?"

"To be blunt Kevin convinced his father and the other historian jurors that as someone who's lied about his research in the past as well as spent four years hanging out with pirates that any findings or testimony you attempt to present as your own simply aren't reliable due to the possibility that it's forged or fabricated. In other words while you're being questioned you can only make statements and present evidence that directly answers the questions he asks. Anything else you might try to say without his approval while you're being questioned will be seen as unrelated to the matter..."

"That's a bunch of crap!" Nick yelled loud enough to be heard downstairs.

"We didn't like it," Nick's father agreed, "but it was the only way you could get the chance to speak. If it's any consolation Kevin still seems to plan to let you have your turn and probably even call you up to speak first."

"I knew he'd give me the chance, but of course he wants to use the restrictions on what I can say to humiliate me."

"As a piece of advice though remember that what you say will be trusted as long as it's a direct answer to what you're asked. If he asks you what led you to believe Tetra was Zelda for example you're free to list as much evidence as you want and it'll be trusted. You could list off her possessing a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom or even how you went together to Hyrule if it can be worded into a direct answer. I can't promise that he's just going to leave you all too many openings though."

"Well I guess I'll have to see what I can do with what he gives. He doesn't know exactly what I know about the rest so I'll just have to hope he slips up." Nick accepted his situation, "Thanks for the heads up on this. You should probably get going before you risk getting in trouble. We've still got a little time to think things over.

"See you in a little bit," they bid farewell, "No matter how ridiculous the answer may be remember to answer honestly. As long as you're honest I'm sure everything will be made clear to the others."

"At the very least all I can do is try and slip as much extra info into my answers as I can. My original plan was to just break out some of my pictographs whenever he tried to give me the runaround in his questioning to force him to let me keep going, but it seems he considered that I'd do that. All that's left for us is the truth and how we remember it," Nick sighed as he closed the door.

"That rule only applies to you though right?" Tetra asked, "I can still speak my own."

"Yeah, but as the defendant your words won't be trusted the way those of other witnesses would be," Nick explained, "Referencing anything you can't directly prove won't be of much help to you."

"I still have my mother's diary though," Tetra pointed out, "I can use her words and have them accepted as relevant since she was Princess before me."

"Yes you probably could," Nick acknowledged, "However please keep him mind that you owe Kevin absolutely nothing here. Some of the words in there are incredibly personal and if you give him just a little of it he's sure to make the entire thing public in hopes of getting something on you. You gave me that speech on trying to expose the truth in this, but I'm the historian who's under an unwritten oath to do so. Remember what those words meant to you back then and don't lose sight of it. In the end just do what you feel is right. I won't hold your choice against you whichever way you make it."

"Alright, but I'm still considering it." Tetra remarked as she stood up with Justin finally releasing his massage.

"Don't forget me," Link chimed in, "I can tell them everything that you've done for me and my family since we met. I'm sure the chance to get it out there will come and they surely can't just ignore it."

"I appreciate how highly you think of me Link," Tetra smiled

"I don't care how this thing ends," Link declared, "You'll still be the same person to me no matter what they might say."

"I know you will," Tetra wrapped an affectionate arm around him.

"And I certainly won't back down," Link showed more initiative than usual by wrapping his arms around her now.

Sophia watched with a smile as Kate turned towards Nick.

"It only just occurred to me now, but you're talking about being open and honest from here on out, what do you plan to say to us about the Separation of Reincarnation? I'm sure you still remember it, and how easily it can cause a problem here"

"Separation of Reincarnation?" Tetra asked as Link released her upon hearing the phrase which was still fresh in his head.

Link looked toward Nick as he braced himself for how he and then probably Tetra would respond to it.

"The Separation of Reincarnation?" Nick repeated as he decided to muster up some confidence before things go too serious, "I promised to renew my commitment to exposing the truth no matter what. As such I refuse to spend even a second discussing an outright lie like that."

Link's face immediately brightened at his answer and he immediately recaptured Tetra even tighter than before.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I like it," Justin agreed

"Like what?" Tetra asked around confused, "You seem like you know something Link."

"It's nothing more than what he said," the hero happily cooed into her ear, "A lie not even worth discussing."

"If you all say so then that's what I think too," Tetra put her arms back around him. Their embrace was only then interrupted by another knock on the door.  
Nick answered it to find Kevin waiting behind it as smug as ever.

"Your hour of reckoning is finally here. Please make your way back to the main room," Kevin instructed them, "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you're up first Nick."

"You bet I am," Nick replied having regained his old confidence as he and the rest of the group followed Kevin back downstairs and into the central chamber, "I heard about that little rule you set up for me, and I have no intention of pulling any crap this time. I'm definitely ready for you now. Be sure to watch what you say."

"It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't," Kevin snickered as Nick made his way onto the makeshift witness stand that was set up. The others made their way back to their previous seats as the trial was officially called into session by Mr. Schroeder's booming voice.

"Our purpose here today is to determine the suitability of this current incarnation of Princess Zelda's suitability as a proper Monarch to rule over us. I must say that I never expected this festival to lead to something like this, but I'm sure with the great minds arguing both sides that a proper verdict will be reached. Prosecutor Kevin may now introduce his first witness!" Mr. Schroeder kicked the proceedings off.

"What is your name and relevance to the issue at hand?" Kevin asked confidently.

"The name is Nick, and I'm one of Princess Zelda's best friend."

-END CHAPTER-


	11. Tempers and Testimony

"Princess Zelda's best friend?" Kevin chuckled at Nick's introduction to the court, "Why not present yourself as an expert historian?"

"Well I've already heard that you don't exactly trust me to be completely honest so I don't know why I should bother trying to impress anyone at this point," Nick replied.

"No need to get so down, You're still getting the chance to give a few words when I don't even have to do that much. It just wouldn't be worth it to me if you didn't," Kevin answered with a sneer only Nick was close enough to notice."

"Well that's so nice of you," Nick accepted sarcastically.

"If the distrust bothers you so much then let's start out the questioning with this. Exactly when did you learn Princess Zelda's true identity?"

"About four years ago."

"Then exactly why did you keep this information a secret from your fellow scholars for so long?"

"Isn't the mere fact that we're having this little trial enough to make it obvious?"

Nick's answer was enough to get a few chuckles out of the audience.

"The purpose of this trial is merely to determine the truth about the person we're now supposed to accept as the true heir to the name of Zelda," Kein continued undeterred, "Are you saying you don't trust us to find it, or are you simply afraid of what will happen when we do?"

"What I'm afraid of is one of our more selfish colleagues exploiting her to fuel their own career and ego. The Princess is certainly much too important a figure to deserve to be subjected to that. Not that I'd _ever _accuse you of such a thing Kevin."

"Well aren't you the protective one? Exactly how did you come to be so close with her anyway?"

"We first met when we were toddlers and have been best friends ever since."

"Ah yes I remember those days," Kevin nodded, "Those childhood days were when you were all about finding the Princess and Hero even though it was widely believed they were dead."

"Well I was right about it wasn't I? You're about four years late to the party."

"Perhaps, but what in the world could have caused you to take so long to figure it out? It took you years to learn something so crucial about someone you were so close with. What was the hold up?

"Does it bother you that I'm not all that interesting in turning my friends into research projects? She didn't even know it herself at the time."

"She had no awareness of her heritage? How intriguing. If that's true then what did you do to convince her of it enough that she was willing to come here and act as Princess Zelda?"

"She had a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom passed down to her as a family heirloom. Having it completed by the King of Hyrule brought on a similar reaction to the one we all saw earlier."

Various whispers began to fill the room at the mention of the King.

"King of Hyrule huh?" Kevin repeated before cringing when he realized he worded it like a question.

"Oh yes!" Nick jumped at the opportunity, "We met him in the ruins of the castle of Hyrule on the bottom of the ocean floor! The Princess and I spent some time their together as we waited in hiding from the Evil King Ganon's pursuit. Would you care to hear more about all of the amazing things I personally discovered there that you'll probably never find out on your own?"

The audience and even jurors reacted even louder at Nick's continued use of powerful nouns.

"I think I'd rather let the Princess tell me all about it," Kevin bit his lip at frustration at his slip up.

"Your call," Nick smirked

"I know you'd probably tell me that you're traveling with her for research reasons if I asked why you joined her crew," Kevin clarified for the court before adding to himself, "_Plus I don't know what else you might get the chance to say if I ask directly so better safe than sorry,_"

"That sounds about right," Nick agreed deciding not to push the details yet.

"but do you feel any shame for having chosen to associate yourself with pirate who was pretty notorious in your part of the sea?" Kevin continued, "She's probably stolen from someone you know at least once."

"What the hell kind of question that? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It simply helps establish character," Kevin smirked.

"Like hell it does," Kevin turned to Mr. Schroeder, "Come on Honorable Judge. Do I really have to answer to something like that?"

"Unfortunately I feel it's relevant enough to warrant an answer," Mr. Schroeder agreed with Kevin though with slight disappointment in his son's tactics, "You'll have to say something if you want to continue as a witness."

"Fine," Nick huffed, "I've always viewed it as a necessary evil of sorts. It's not the path in life I would've chosen on my own, but I respect her desire to live her life in a way that makes her happy."

"As Princess Zelda though don't you think there's a little more at stake here than just her happiness? Like the future of the entire world for example?"

"I'm a historian. My job is to acquire knowledge of the past for use in the future. How I decide to act on it is completely up to me. I'm not the reincarnation of the Hero of Time. I have no obligation to care about any of that stuff."

"Well perhaps the role of Ganondorf in the reenactment earlier suited you better than I thought?"

"I could say the same about you since I was only picking up your slack. What's the relevance of any of this?"

"I agree." Mr. Schroeder warned his son.

"Alright," Kevin conceded, "I apologize for getting sidetracked. Let's get back to your time sailing the sea with the Princess."

"Okay."

"Exactly what role did you hope to serve on that ship as a mere historian? You certainly don't look like the type to be any good at fighting or stealing."

"You know what we do on that ship isn't as cut and dry as you seem to think it is Kevin!" Nick snapped back visibly offended.

"Too bad that's not what I'm asking about," Kevin smugly brushed him off, "Don't forget the rules in place here Nick."

"I don't have to take this,"

"No you don't, but I have to agree with my son this time," Mr. Schroeder declared, "That remark has nothing to do with the case, and if you refuse to answer the actual question I'm going to have to send you back to your seat."

"Okay okay," Nick gritted his teeth, "With both of us having learned her identity I did it to help support her as she might eventually decide to grow into her role as Princess Zelda as time went on. I simply wanted to be there and ready if she had any questions or concerns about the subject of her lineage and all that goes with it."

"Yet you were still content to allow arguably the person most important to the future of the world to continue to live as a dirty pirate."

"As both Princess Zelda and my captain her will takes complete priority over mine. The only thing I desire from her is for her to live in a way that males her happy."

"Well I can only imagine what the next Princess is going to be like with someone as lax as you keeping an eye on her."

"Come again?"

"I simply can't help but worry what type of man whose children she will choose to bear if you're going to be that lenient about it, and I can't imagine how badly the kids might turn out."

"Oh I'm not too worried about that," Nick answered shooting a glance at Link.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Kevin asked him to clarify.

"Just a hunch."

"A hunch huh?" Kevin paused,"...Oh I get it! Yes it all makes sense now. How you can be so easy on her yet so confident."

"What in the world are you talking about now?"

"Everything's clear now. You're doing all this to get the chance to produce those heirs yourself aren't you?"

Frenzied chatter began to spread around the room at Kevin's accusation.

"...Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well it's only logical to think so. You find out that your best friend is the legendary Princess Zelda I can only imagine that you're first thought was to try and hook up with her."

"And just what the hell do you think you know about us?"

"Enough with the tough guy routine. Just answer the question! Are you hoping to father Princess Zelda's children?"

"Screw off," Nick hissed.

"That's not much of an answer," Kevin taunted, "though by your tone I'm guessing it means yes."

"Screw off means screw off. I don't owe you anything. I'd sooner be flogged than answer that for someone like you."

"If you don't I'm going to have to force you off the stand Nick."

"Force nothing! I quit!" Nick rose and stormed back to his seat by Tetra, "Make what you want of it! I really don't give a damn!"

"Well I certainly think that gave us a pretty good look at the kind of people this Zelda chooses to associate with," Kevin appealed to the jury as Nick sat down.

"You're probably up next so I hope you're ready," Nick advised Tetra.

"He certainly isn't interested in playing fair," she remarked.

"Like I've already said more than once. You don't owe him anything," Nick reminded her.

"Of course. I'm already pretty sure what your answer to that question would've been anyway."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"And now..." Kevin announced, "I think it's about time to give the Princess in question the turn to speak she's owed. I'm confident this questioning will give you all the remaining information you need to make a decision on this matter. Would Princess Zelda please take the stand now?"

Tetra rose from her seat and walked over to the witness stand doing her best to ignore the whispers in the crowd.

"I think we're all quite familiar with your name by now so I'm sure we can skip the court introduction Zelda," Kevin greeted her to the stand.

"Oh I only let people I like get away with calling me that," Tetra corrected him, "For someone like you I'd prefer it if you call me Teta."

"You don't like me?" Kevin taunted innocently.

"I'm certainly not too fond of the way you talked to my friend earlier."

"I was just doing what I felt was necessary to get what I needed out of him. No need to be hostile about it. In this environment though not using your Zelda name would be seen as improper so you'll have to forgive me."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Well to get the ball rolling then Zelda exactly where did this name of "Tetra" come from?"

"My mother who's no longer with us."

"Is that where you got your royal blood from as well?"

"Yes."

"Then why would she abandon one of the Royal Family's most sacred traditions?"

"Is it too much for a girl to desire some sort of individuality? I know from talking with Nick that past princess had their own "real" names that were used to distinguish between them."

"Yes, but they were only used when talking between family members. It's still improper for you to use that name in public. Did she have a name she preferred as well?"

"Yes. She was called Maria by those who knew her. I'm a little insulted that with all that's on the line here that you're interrogating me over my name."

"I'm just testing to see how much or little you care about fulfilling your heritage. What about your father? What kind of man did the last Princess Zelda choose to father her child?"

"I can't say much on that. I actually never met him and my mom never talked much about him?"

"Well that certainly shows some sterling judgment on her part. I'm sure you can see why I felt compelled to ask Nick a few of the things I did."

Tetra tensed in anger at Kevin's insult.

"You know regardless of the outcome of this little show you've got going on here I still carry sacred blood in my veins," Tetra faked a cheerful tone, "If I were you I'd be careful about what I might say to accidentally offend those who might be watching me from above."

"I'm sure the Goddesses would understand my efforts to preserve the sanctity of the Royal Family," Kevin ignored her threat, "So just what kind of person was your mother? Was she a pirate too?"

"She was the captain before I was as was my grandmother before her and so on. Not just them, but everyone in my original crew has been serving for at least a few generations."

"So the Royal Family just devolved into a line of pirates?"

"I'm not sure I agree with your use of the word "devolved" here," Tetra clenched her fist to once again suppress her anger," We simply did what we had to do in order to survive after Hyrule was flooded."

"I wasn't interested in hearing Nick talk about it, but I would like you to talk about it briefly. Tell me about this time you two apparently went to Hyrule."

"As it turns out when the King of Evil returned from his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time the Goddesses were forced to evacuate the citizens and seal Hyrule away under a flood to prevent it from falling into Ganondorf's hands. Unfortunately he managed to escape and track me down and uncover my identity. The two of us were forced to take refuge in the sunken kingdom to hide from him."

"So you're saying that our friend Nick was too incompetent to prevent such information from falling into Ganon's hands."

"I don't know what that has to do with anything? It was simply the result of a few misunderstandings between us all."

"And how did you learn all of this other information."

"The spirit of the last King of Hyrule told us the full story when we were down below."

"So you're admitting that Nick really didn't find any of this out on his own."

"Why do you keep bringing him up? Are you really that insecure?"

"That's just something I'd like to get you on the record for."

"Yeah though I don't know why that matters. There's nothing wrong with relying on a little help from others. I've got a pretty good hunch that you didn't figure out my identity on your own. It was only thanks to his assistance that I learned the truth about what happened to my ancestors since then, and it was only thanks to him that I learned to use my sacred powers to help the new Hero defeat Ganondorf once and for all."

"There's a new Hero now too?"

"Yes," Tetra pointed towards Link, "He's the one sitting in green over there."

Link blushed as, despite the situation, the crowd around him still felt compelled to offer him some applause.

"Well you're the one on trial here," Kevin reminded her, "I can't assume everything you say is a hundred percent true so I'll look more into that at a later date. So if all of this happened as you say it did then how can you continue this life as a simple pirate."

"I'm not just going to completely abandon who I am over this. I still enjoy life on the seas, but if you really must know I'm now taking my time to find a land on which to reestablish the kingdom of Hyrule."

This revelation managed to draw a few audible gasps from the crowd and even jury area.

"So this trial is even more important than expected," Kevin confirmed.

"I certainly don't intend to stop just because you say I'm not right for the job," Tetra assured him.

"Well it's still important for us to decide what we want to do. Though you've stated your goal I'm still curious as to why the Royal Family has been nothing more than an ordinary pirate crew for so many generations. Nick said earlier that you had a piece of the Triforce as a family heirloom."

"Yes. It was given to me by my mother, and she even told me to guard it with my life. However she died before she could tell me the whole truth about it."

"At the very least though she probably knew about your heritage."

"Nick and I are also pretty sure she did too."

"So why is it only now that one of these captains is deciding to actually take on the task that should've been accomplished centuries ago?"

Tetra remembered the diary her mother had left before her death and figured that it was probably a good time to present the people with her mom's own words on the matter. She didn't entire want to, but she felt it would at least help everyone understand her way of thinking before her time of death."

"Actually I think I have something to show that could answer that question," Tetra tried to speak up.

"Though I'm not entirely sure you're the person we need to follow at the very least I suppose I should commend you for being the most responsible princess in centuries, "Kevin ignored her to go off on a brief tangent, "From the sound of things the Royal Family just succumbed to generations of laziness and complacency. I'm definitely not to impressed with your mother's dedication to the tasks entrusted to her. I can only imagine what kind of irresponsible ideas she might've filled your head with if she lived long enough to tell you. I suppose we should at least be thankful tha-"

Kevin found his speculation brought to a complete and sudden halt as a right hook from Tetra's gloved hand made swift and powerful contact with his face. Tetra sent him reeling to the floor as she quickly abandoned any notion of trying to make a good impression. Several shocked gasps filled the room as Nick burst out in explosive laughter.

"Order! Order!" Mr. Schroeder shouted repeatedly to try and get the crowd to calm down.

"I warned you earlier about offending those above you!" Tetra panted with rage, "and I certainly consider myself as being above you Kevin!"

"Was our Princess a bit too spicy for you to handle?!" Nick continued to laugh enjoying it to much to care about their otherwise certain loss.

"Urgh," Kevin pulled himself up and wiped some blood from his lip, "I planned on letting you speak for a bit longer but I think you just gave everyone everything they needed to know about the type of person you are."

Tetra and Nick quickly calmed down as the implications of her actions finally sank in.

"I think it's safe to dismiss the Princess from the stand and leave things to the jury now," Kevin concluded.

"As a descendant of the Hylian race I wholeheartedly object!" Link's voice suddenly rang out.

"About what?" Kevin asked incredulously, "What could you possibly know about any of this?"

"I know I've got the right to have my complaints heard," Link, "Zelda named me as latest incarnation of the Hero. I request that I be given a turn to speak before a verdict is read."

"You can't force me to do anything," Kevin dismissed her, "I think we've already gotten everything we needed."

"Please Mr. Schroeder," Sophia joined in and pleaded with the judge, "I'm Hylian as well , and I'll never be at peace with my people if I don't hear his view on this."

"I definitely want a turn!" Link insisted. He had hoped that Nick and Tetra would be enough to settle this since he wasn't the most gifted speaker, but it was now clear to him that he was the last chance Tetra had left.

"I'd like to hear what the new Hero has to say as well," Mr. Schroeder murmured in agreement.

"Can he at least prove he's the true Hero?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean can I prove it?" Link replied completely stunned.

"As the defendant here, her words can't be taken as absolute fact before proper research is done. I don't feel I should be required to hear him out until he's definitively proven himself to be who she says he is, and being a good swordsman isn't enough."

"Can you prove you're the Hero?" Mr. Schroeder inquired, "If you can I will require that you been given a turn to speak."

Link and Sophia hastily turned to Nick.

"It's all on you here!" they whispered in unison.

"I know. I know," he fidgeted in place in search of ideas, "Come on. Come on... That's it I've got it!"

"You can prove it Nick?" Mr. Schroeder asked hopefully.

"Hold on!" Kevin complained, "He still can't be trusted on anything!"

"It's not my words you need to trust. It's yours," Nick declared pulling the light stone out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"That jewel you used earlier reacts light magic as you said yourself. This Hero has both possessed the Triforce of Courage and wielded Zelda's Light Arrows. I theorize that at least some of that power has managed to cling to him. If so the stone should give a reaction to it."

"That's ridiculous!" Kevin objected annoyed with having his victory postponed.

"I'll allow it," Mr. Schroeder overruled him.

Link took the stone from Nick, and sure enough a faint glow did begin to emit from it.

"I believe the evidence speaks for itself here," Nick stated.

"The Hero shall be called as the final witness!" Mr. Schroeder decreed.

"Whatever," Kevin hissed under his breath as Link and Tetra swapped places with a quick hug, "I already beat the two I really needed to worry about. This guy won't be the one to outsmart me."

"Sorry I lost my cool up there," Tetra apologized as she sat back down, "I probably blew Link's chances up there with that little move."

"Don't sweat it," Justin flashed her thumbs up.

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

"I know I said you didn't owe him anything, but you definitely owed him that," Nick joked.

"Nobody should have to listen to someone talk about their family like that," Sophia comforted her.

"Well thanks," Tetra accepted still somewhat embarrassed.

"The good thing here is that Link doesn't have the credibility issues he tried to hammer us with," Nick noted, "That's probably why Kevin wanted to dodge him."

"I can tell he really cares about you, I'm sure he'll have something to change their minds with."

"I hope you're right," Tetra lowered her head folded her hands as if in prayer.

Seeing Tetra's visible distress Link puffed himself on the stand in hopes of sharing his confidence with her.

"And just exactly who are you?" Kevin began the questioning.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Winds!"

END CHAPTER


	12. The Final Answer

"Hero of Winds huh?" Kevin asked skeptically as the crowd fell into a hush, "Not as catchy as "Hero of Time" if you ask me."

"I didn't come up with it. My talking boat gave it to me, and I like it!" Link promptly defended himself.

A few confused voices popped up in the crowd at this outburst.

"So this is our last hope huh?" Kate laughed somewhat nervously.

"At least he's enthusiastic," Justin noted.

"As long as he's himself I'm sure he'll manage to make something happen," Nick remarked.

"Well, moving on..." Kevin uneasily changed the subject, "Exactly where did you come from, and how did you get involved with these people?"

"Oh well I was born on an island called Outset," Link answered, "I met Tetra when she helped me save my kidnapped sister from Ganon."

This managed to draw out a few impressed voices in the room.

"I have to take issue with the use of that absurd alias here," Kevin objected, "In this trial I find the use of any name for her aside from "Zelda" improper."

"That's what she prefers to be called so that's what I call her," Link stood firm.

"If that's all the respect you have for such an important tradition then I'm going to have to request you be removed from the stand.

"Oh come on Mr. Schroeder!" Link pleaded with the judge.

"I'm sure my father understands the importance of this matter," Kevin turned to the judge as well.

"Well..." Mr. Schroeder pondered, "Since we've already established that he is indeed the Hero who defeated Ganon, I think he's earned the right to ignore such a technicality."

"Father!" Kevin complained, "You know this is more than just a technicality."

"Perhaps, but I also think this trial is too important to allow it end prematurely over something like this," Mr. Schroeder decided, "Please continue with the questioning."

"Fine," Kevin conceded, "So you're saying she helped save your sister."

"Yeah," Link nodded, "My sister got taken away by one of Ganon's monsters when he was looking for the Princess. She helped me get into his fortress and even saved my life a few times. When he managed to find out who she really was I just wanted to return the favor, and even then I never would've won without her help."

"Now I understand you're the Hero here and you do what you have to," Kevin reasoned with him, "but in the end the girl you're working for still chooses to live life as a pirate. Doesn't that bother you at all? Is this really the person you feel good about having to protect and serve?"

"You're being completely unfair!" Link fired back, "All she's doing is trying to live her life in the way that she feels happiest with!"

"And I simply don't see why we should settle for a ruler who feels happy living in filth and stealing from others."

"What do you know about our life together? You act like you know everything about me, but you don't. You act like you know everything about Tetra, but you don't. You act like you know everything about Nick and the others, and you don't. You know nothing of why we chose to set sail together, or of how we live like a family regardless how far apart our bloodlines and destinies might seem. You have no idea of what it's like for Tetra to embrace a destiny she's never been entirely comfortable for the sake of the crew she leads nor of how Nick feels leaving his parents just to be able to support someone he's admired and cared for like a sister. You clearly know nothing of how Gonzo, Niko and the others are ready to follow her to the ends of the earth not only for her but in memory of their old captain and you certainly don't know how I feel leaving my grandmother and sister behind to keep my promise to the King to find a new Hyrule and to be by the side of the Princess, Captain, and whatever the hell else you want to call her that I... care deeply about."

Kevin struggled for a response as the focus of the room all fell onto Link. Nick frantically motioned him to continue and deliver the finishing touch.

"Everyone please listen to me..." Link continued now focused on appealing to the crowd, "I know we're not what you expected to find based on the stories you've heard, but that's no reason to just give up on us. We really do care about the future of Hyrule and its people. We just have a different way of showing it and going about it. I know how much you all care about how things were done in ancient times, but centuries have passed and the circumstances have changed. Even the King of Hyrule was able to admit that in his final moments. Sure Tetra might have a bit of an attitude, but that's just what helped her survive and become who she is today. I'm not asking for much. You don't have to follow us blindly. All I want is to be given the chance to prove that our way of doing things can work before you make any harsh judgments like this."

Tetra and the others looked around the room to observe the light, approving nods spreading through the audience and jury. This was not lost on Kevin either who knew he was quickly losing control of the situation.

"I see," Mr. Schroeder noted in an impressed tone, "is there anything else that the young Hero would like to add?"

"I think I've gotten my point across," Link smiled.

"And is there anything else the young prosecutor would like to add before we send it to the rest of our scholars to make a decision?"

"Just give me a moment to think it over," Kevin halted him.

"Fine, just try to hurry it up."

"This is not how I wanted it to go," Kevin fumed inwardly, "I wanted to avoid him because with no way to fully control what he can say I can't dismiss any inconvenient words like I could with Nick and Zelda. I've still got that trump card, but it's effectiveness is entirely dependent on his answer. All he has to do is lie about it and I'll have nothing left, but I guess I have no choice if I want to win this..."

Kevin promptly straightened himself and prepared to play his final hand.

"You speak very highly of the Princess as a companion," Kevin commented.

"Yes, we've been through a lot together, and she means a lot to me," Link confirmed.

"Well your story has me concerned that you might care about her too much," Kevin informed him.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of something known as the Separation of Reincarnation?"

Link, Nick, Justin, and Kate immediately tensed at the familiar term.

"I've heard rumors," Link answered uneasily.

"Well for those unfamiliar many of us historians are concerned as to why the Hero didn't return to Hyrule when the Evil King first did. One of the theories that we came up with is that with as close as the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda were that they actually may have started a family together after the Evil King's defeat. By mixing the two sacred lines together it disrupted the cycle and prevented the true successor to the Hero of Time from appearing until now. The belief that the blood of the Princess and the spirit of the Hero must never mix is known as the Separation of Reincarnation. In other words she needs to find someone else to father her children if she wants the kingdom to remain safe."

"Wait! What?" Tetra gawked before turning to Nick who was now slumped forward with his right palm tightly gripping his forehead, "I-is that true? Did you know about this?"

"And what exactly do you want from me?" Link asked as Tetra continued to look towards Nick for an answer.

"Just a little promise that, while you two can remain close friends, it will never advance beyond that," Kevin stated, "You two can feel free to choose from anyone else. Perhaps this is just the opportunity Nick was waiting for. For the good of us all though you must be willing to keep your bloodlines separate.

"I can tell by that look on your face," Tetra grabbed him by the sleeve, "You know so why did you tell me about it? I mean I could've, you know, prepared myself..."

Nick gently removed her hand from his arm and raised his head.

"The Separation of Reincarnation is just a rumor," Nick announced to the court, "I find it ridiculous that this discussion should hinge on their willingness to live their lives on what could easily be a complete and utter lie."

"Is it really worth the risk though?" Kevin retorted, "If it turns out to be true all you'll be doing is dooming the kingdom to inevitable ruin. A ruler must be willing to make sacrifices for the sake of their people. I don't think this should be too much too ask in exchange for our trust. To be honest your words up here have moved me. In fact I'd be willing to drop the case immediately, regardless of what the other might think of it if you're willing to agree. I think your agreement to this would be more than enough proof of your worth. If you can't though it's just far too dangerous regardless of everything else. So what's it going to be Link?"

"...I just need a minute to think about it," Link leaned back with a sigh as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

Everything was set up perfectly for him. Based on what Nick said to him earlier he knew Kevin was only making this offer because he was out of options. All he had to do was accept it, and they'd win. The founding of a New Hyrule could take place as planned. Link couldn't be feel the air close in on him as he contemplated his decision.

"Maybe it really is worth it," Link reasoned with himself, "It's not as if we can't still be good friends. We just have to find others to... mate with. It won't be easy, but I think we might be able to endure it. Plus this is about what Tetra wants. I have to make a choice that's best for her even if I..."

Link lifted himself up and prepared to answer until his companions still sitting in the front row caught his eye.

Tetra was now just sitting calmly as composed as possible. Her visible frustration from earlier had faded, and she was now merely sitting politely with her hands folded in anticipation of Link's answer. Despite her best efforts to hide it though one look into Tetra's piercing, blue eyes was more than enough for him to see right through her facade. Waves of conflicting emotions quickly came over him as one glance at her fully revealed to him what she was really thinking, and how she felt. Catching Nick sending him a throat slash gesture out of the corner of his eye was all else he needed to confirm what he had to do here.

"Unacceptable," Link finally came out and said to an audible gasp from the crowd.

"Are you sure you understand what you're doing?" Kevin gave him the chance to reconsider.

"Damn right I do," Link verified, "I'm making the only choice with which I could live with myself. I've been wondering it myself for a while and I know we've had those little dates and such, but now I'm sure of it. I don't care what it might mean for us to be together because I love you Tetra!"

Tetra remained in her composed position as the room flew into a frenzy at Link's declaration on the stand. Link continued to stare her down in hopes of some kind of reaction as Nick sent him a reassuring thumbs up.

"What a shame," Kevin lamented, "You could've had it all, but it's painfully clear where your priorities are Hero. Thanks for your work until now. I have no further questions."

"I wouldn't have answered them anyway," Link got up and headed back to his seat.

"I think that's all we're going to need here," Kevin decided, "I rest my case,"

"Then I think it's safe to say that the jury may now begin its deliberations," Mr. Schroeder announced.

The scholars began to chatter amongst themselves as Link took his spot next to Tetra.

"I just couldn't get myself to do it," Link somberly confessed to his friends.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you if you did," Nick consoled him, "and I'm sure you can tell Tetra wouldn't have either."

"Yeah..." Link gave a smile in nod, "Sorry it screwed up the trial though."

"It wasn't worth it," Nick remarked, "I'm just ashamed that it actually managed to come to this though."

"You can still keep going even if it won't be as easy as you'd like," Kate encouraged Link.

"We'll support you all the way," Justin agreed.

"Me too," Sophia chimed in with a reassuring hand on Tetra's shoulder, "I'm sure you don't plan on giving up."

Tetra simply gave a light nod in response before locking eyes with Link again.

"I think they need a moment..." Nick motioned for everyone to back off a few inches

"Errr... Sorry to say that s suddenly rather than waiting on it," Link apologized to her, "I just... couldn't help it."

"I know," she replied flatly.

"So... what do you think then?" Link asked nervously

"What do I think?" she repeated as she grabbed his arms and pulled hm down to look into his eyes with their faces only inches apart.

Link found himself once again captivated by her stern gaze as he awaited her answer. Even the anxious crowd quieted down in response to the scene before them.

"...I think I love you too," she whispered now with tears building up in her eyes.

Without even giving him a moment to take in her words she moved her gloved hands up to his and pulled him in to crush his lips against their own.

Every type of panic signal imaginable flooded Link's mind as the girl before him simply closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. The sincerety of her face quickly overpowered him as he found himself unable to resist doing the same.

Various "awwwws" filled the room as the two continued to embrace each other. The pair became so invested in the moment that they failed to notice the powerful light once again beginning to envelop Tetra's body.

Even the jurors stopped their discussion to observe in awe as light much more powerful than the first one.

Link finally managed to shoot open an observe the change in Tetra's aura and finally eased away from the embrace.

"Um... are you doing that Tetra?" Link asked

"No! This hasn't even happened before!" Tetra panicked finally noticing it herself.

The light continued to build until finally managing to split off of Tetra's body and leap off into the air.

The mass of energy soon began to shift into a golden humanoid form. Upon sprouting four limbs, a head, and a face, it quickly added what appeared to be long, flowing hair and a magnificent robe.

Even Tetra herself could only look on in shock as nobody could figure out what to make of this sudden appearance.

"The powerful emotions of you and the one you love about have managed to reach me, so I may appear in your hour of need Young Princess," the golden woman's voice called out.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tetra stammered.

"It must be one of the Goddesses!" Kevin yelled.

"No! Our research shows nothing about a deity of this sort!" Mr. Schroeder corrected him.

"Then what the hell is this thing?!" Kevin panicked.

"Hylia!" Nick managed to overcome his awe and blurt out for the room.

"Ah there we go," the woman nodded, "To be honest it's been centuries since I've heard that name."

"Hylia?!" Kevin gawked, "I've never heard of it!"

"I remember the name coming up in some of those spiritual sessions I did with Tetra to try and connect with her ancestors."

"I see you've been working hard," Hylia smiled, "Indeed I am the being known as the Goddess Hylia. Long ago, even before the first kingdom of Hyrule, I was entrusted by Din, Nayru, and Farore to be the guardian of the Triforce. Eventually I was forced to do battle against a being of great power and evil, not that much unlike the being you've all come to know as Ganon, in order to defend it. I was victorious but gravely injured. In order to survive and help in the future I was forced to reincarnate myself into human form. That human and her following descendants would become the Royal Line of Princesses known as "Zelda"."

"So you're like my a hundred times great grandmother?" Tetra asked still somewhat confused.

"Not quite," Hylia corrected her, "How to put this... I'm just the seed while you're one of the branches of the tree."

"I suppose I get it," Tetra accepted, "So why are you showing up now?"

"As I said the strength of your feelings finally became enough to allow me to draw enough energy to manifest like this. I've been wanting to reach you for a while in order to talk, but I could never do it fully."

"What are you talking about?" Tetra pressed.

"Remember those times you changed into your Princess self four years ago? That was actually me trying to connect with you."

"That was because of you? I thought it was the Triforce of Wisdom."

"That was just part of it. It connected you to your inner Light enough to that in combination with the deep concern the Hero and your friend here felt I was able to better connect with your spirit and help awaken latent powers. Your youth and inner turmoil at the time were what blocked me from full revealing myself, but I'm glad to see it was enough that you and the others could do the rest."

"Well... thanks for caring," Tetra answered awkwardly much like Link would often do.

"Oh, not at all, but now things are different. It is only now that you've finally come to terms with all of your innermost thoughts and feelings that I could finally appear like this. It feels good to get some air after so long."

"So you're saying that kiss..." Tetra began before being interrupted

"Indeed," Hylia smiled and nodded, "Remember it's not just your feelings though it's all that your friends here feel towards you. The Light Force within you is receptive to them and I draw strength from all of it. Though to be honest actually,while I did want to talk to you, everyone here has already said to you what I wanted to at one point or another. You certainly manged to find some good people to surround yourself with."

"I just did what came naturally," Tetra chuckled.

"Just as I hoped you would," Hylia smiled now looking around the still stunned room, "Well since I'm here now, and given the situation, I suppose I'd like to have a few words with the others."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Hylia floated her way to the center of the room

"To begin with," Hylia began talking with a much more stern tone now, "I would like to inform you all that your Separation of Reincarnation theory is completely false. Not only did the Hero of Time form a family with that Princess Zelda, but even if he did absolutely nothing would have changed.

Nick nodded his head with satisfaction as the room only became even more tense.

"The Spirit of the Hero is not something that just appears whenever a great evil does. Not just any person is fit to receive it. It can only be entrusted to one with a pure and trusting heart. One who is capable of forming a special bond with the Princess and ready to aid her in her time of need. With the way the kingdom had changed over the years what happened was inevitable with nobody left ready to take up the Hero's cause. It is only now, because these two have developed the connection between them that they have, that the legacy of the Hero can finally live on. By forcing them apart with this rule you're not helping the bloodline but assuring its destruction."

Several of the historians in the room exchanged nervous glances at this warning.

"Now I'm hoping I don't actually have to explain how pointless this trial of yours is to continue or about the consequences that await if you push this any further," Hylia warned them all to several uneasy nods.

"This can't be happening," Kevin hissed to himself.

"Now if I can just leave a few choices words to a few of you I can be on my way. I think I'll start with you," Hylia regained her earlier smile and floated over to Sophia in the front row.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sophia beamed.

"Same here," Hylia greeted her "You really are the spitting image of some of the Princesses of old. Both in appearance and demeanor."

"It's an honor to hear that," Sophia bowed her head.

"Despite all you've been through you still find a way to keep on smiling and encouraging your friends even when it might hurt inside," Hylia admired, "That kind of selflessness is invaluable to have when others have to turn to you even when it seems like the world is ending around them, and your optimistic honesty with people has meant more to them than you realize. It was in part thanks to your kind words that our current Princess managed to finally call me forth. Please keep up the good work even if things don't seem to be improving for you because you're not the only one that your attitude towards life has managed to effect."

"I will," Sophia bowed her head again as Hylia made her way over to Nick this time.

"And what do we have here?" Hylia asked with a laugh.

"Just a simple village kid who jumped in way over his head and never looked back," Nick replied with a shrug.

"Indeed. You're not quite the type to be able to take down a great evil head on, but I can still see your courage for what it is. Several heroes in the past have been tasked with going up against a foe they knew nothing against. You on the other hand were highly aware of Ganon's true nature even before all of this came to a head four years ago and despite that you still chose to head out and run the risk of angering a being that you knew you stood no chance against all because death was a preferable to the idea of abandoning a friend. Even if you couldn't keep her from falling into Ganon's grasp in the end you still managed to help set the stage for his final defeat and now Hyrule's rebirth when you could've easily just left it to the Hero and Princess alone, and you even left your comfortable home behind in order to ensure that you never had to be absent if she ever needed you again. Your methods can be questionable, but I can tell that's because you merely wish to protect what you find to be important whether it's right or wrong. Even if it's come at the cost of some of the other things you've held dear to you I promise your sacrifices have not gone unnoticed."

"I appreciate it," Nick politely thanked her as she finally made her way over to Link.

"And of course there really isn't enough I can say about you," Hylia approached Link who was holding Tetra's hands firmly in his own, "It was only through your brave decision that I was able to appear at last."

"I just did what I thought Tetra would do," Link commented, "...well maybe not the big confession at the end but-"

"Nonsense!" Hylia abruptly cut him off, "You showed as much bravery up there as you ever did exploring any dungeon or slaying any monster. The courage to put it all on the line for those you care about that make you worthy of being the Hero. You don't have to perfect. There's nothing wrong with being willing to rely on others from time to time. It's that instinct about what you have to do when the time finally comes that makes you a worthy bearer of the Triforce of Courage. You knew you had to be there for the one you love even when it seemed like the whole world was against it. I see no difference between what you did just now, and what you did in going after your sister in the Forsaken Fortress. It's all about the never ending will to fight for what you believe in. It was because of that that Tetra here fell for you and it's because of that that you now have the opportunity to get away from this without losing anything, but never forget the importance of your friends and family in getting this far. It was by the gradual influence of each of them that you've been able to build yourself up into the Hero you are now, and you've made all of them proud."

"I won't forget," Link hugged Tetra as Hylia gave her one last look.

"And I think that's all I needed to do here," Hylia informed Tetra, "I still plan to keep watch over you and your descendants should I be needed again.

"Thanks for everything," Tetra smiled.

"Not at all," Hylia prepared to reenter Tetra's body, "Through Link's courage, Nick's cleverness, your crew's loyalty, and Sophia's kindness, and your own determination you've truly become a fine heir to your family name. Stay strong and lead them well. They need you as much as you need them."

"I understand and I promise I will," Tetra vowed as Hylia dissolved back into a mass of light and fused itself with the Princess.

The room remained in silent awe for a few more minutes at what they all just witnessed.

"...Well... Has the jury reached a verdict?" Mr. Schroeder finally spoke up to ask.

Nick's father rose to make the announcement.

"Well originally the vote was eleven to four against the Princess, but a lot of the votes have been changed for obvious reason so the ruling is now unanimous in Princess Zelda's favor!"

"Well I certainly can't complain," Mr. Schroeder laughed, "This court rules to accept this girl as the proper heir to the throne of Hyrule!"

The room erupted into raucous cheers at this final ruling. Tetra and Link shared another kiss as their friends all exchanged high fives. Kevin made his way to the exit in visible disappointment. Nick briefly left the celebration to get in one final word.

"Yo Kevin!" he called out

"What do you want with me Nick?" Kevin groaned, "Plan to celebrate the way you beat me and proved yourself to be smarter."

"The thought had occurred to me and is still tempting, but in the end the only winner here is the truth," Nick remarked, "History is not something o be covered up and manipulated for our own purposes. I tried to do that against you, and it was because of that you managed to expose my lies. It was only when you decided to aim to use that truth for you own gain that you lost. Find something new to research and come back to me when think you're learned enough and then we'll see which of us is smarter."

"...I'll think about it," Kevin accepted as he headed out and back to his room.

Nick let out a relaxed sigh and turned back to where Link and Tetra were still sharing a victorious embrace.

"I know you're happy to finally start doing this but we're still in a crowded room," he advised them.

"Oh!" they both caught themselves and separated in a hurry.

"So that's it then..." Link finally comprehended, "We put it all out there and now we're actually getting away without losing anything."

"Looks like it," Nick nodded, "So what now?"

"Your Grandma said she was making you dinner right?" Tetra reminded him, "Think she'd mind guests?"

"Probably not," Link answered.

"You three come along too." Tetra pointed at Justin, Kate, and Sophia

"Sure," They all agreed.

Tetra made her way away from her seat and prepared to leave with her friends as the frantic courtroom immediately fell onto their knees in silence at her departure.

"Well, this is new," Tetra chuckled at the sight.

"After how much of a pain in the ass this has all been they better get on their knees," Nick cracked to a few laughs.

"Certainly more than enough craziness for one day," Justin commented as their made their way through

"But I think it was all worth it in the end," Tetra decided as she gave Link one last kiss once they were through the doors.

"Definitely worth it," Link agreed as they bid the Schroeder Mansion one last farewell.

Though for all their talk of it being worth the trouble, they didn't hesitate to enter a mad dash back to the ship the moment they were out. Not that they could help it.

After all, they had a new journey to prepare for now.

-END CHAPTER-


	13. Departure

"Now that was just fantastic!" Justin polished off his food with a satisfied stretch.

"I'm glad you think so," Link's grandmother accepted the compliment as she cleaned up the dishes spread around the pirate ship's where the group had now gathered.

"No really," Kate added, "It was all great."

"I'm just glad to see me grandson continuing to make such nice friends," the old woman replied.

"Well he's certainly earned them," Sophia praised.

"I can't believe we missed all that craziness," Niko remarked.

"Believe me it was just a pain in the ass," Nick groaned, "Horrible waste of time. Never again."

"Link and Zelda sure seem happier now because of it," Sophia smiled.

"Her, him, or I never deserved to have to put up with that crap," Nick insisted.

"I wonder how that little meeting she called him for is going," Aryll remarked.

"Oh, I can only imagine," Nick chuckled

* * *

"So what do you think?" Tetra spun around to present herself for Link who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She had changed back into her old pirate outfit except for her hair which was experimentally styled up into a ponytail.

"I think I'm partial to your usual hairstyle though the open hair for the last few days wasn't so bad," Link answered with a blush.

"As you wish," Tetra complied rolling her hair back up into its familiar bun.

"So you just wanted my opinion on hairstyles?" Link asked.

"Just to talk to you about a few things in private," she clarified.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters I just want to make sure you meant everything you said back there."

"...As much as I've ever meant anything," he answered after a brief pause.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," she took a seat next to him, "I feel the same."

She planted a kiss on his cheek to further her point.

"It means so much to me that you had the courage to stand up for me back there," Tetra added.

"It is my specialty," He laughed, "I just wanted to help."

"I know," she smiled, "and because of it it seems we've managed to get one of the greatest obstacles to our dream out of the way. I had always worried about how I'd publicly present myself as Princess Zelda, but now that's all taken care of."

"I'm sure it would've settled itself one way or another."

"Perhaps, but what's important here is now is that all he have to do now is find this land of ours."

"Yeah..."

"But I have to admit something though. I haven't really been giving it my all until now. I've been taking more time and goofing off a bit more than I think I should've looking back."

"There's nothing wrong with that! You shouldn't have to do that at anyone's pace except your own."

"I figured you would say that, but these last few days have definitely forced me to do some rethinking. Hearing Sophia's story really got to me. Not just that, but we need to remember just how easy it is to lose everything in the blink of an eye. I think four years is finally enough to really get serious about this."

"You know I'm ready to support you in whatever course of action you choose to take," Link reminded her taking her hands into his own.

"Of course I know," Tetra smiled, "I just wanted to share my thoughts with you, and speaking of which you know what has to happen after we finally settle down in our new kingdom right?"

"We can... like... get married?" Link blushed.

"More than that..." Tetra now had to blush herself, "Since I'm the one with royal blood it's my duty to have kids at some point. Probably the sooner the better. With that Separation of Reincarnation shown to be wrong I'm sure you get what that means for you..."

"Oh... OH!" Link realized now turning completely red.

"Even before we do anything I'm hoping you're ready to be a dad."

"I am! I am!" Link assured her in a bit of a panic.

"That can still wait a bit though," Tetra placed a reassuring arm around his shoulder, "For now though we just need to take of a few final things so we can get back to the sea we love."

"Okay," Link sighed as he followed her back to the mess hall where the rest of the crew awaited.

"It's been a lot crazier than we thought it'd be the last few days," Tetra announced to them, "but it's finally time for us to get going."

"About damn time is more like it," Nick sneered.

"I know you two came her on the ferry, but I'm sure you'd have no problem with us giving you a ride home, right?" Tetra addressed Aryll and her grandmother

"Of course not," they agreed together.

"So I take it that's the look you usually prefer to go with Zelda?" Sophia observed.

"Pretty much," Tetra replied, "Fancy dresses just get in the way when you're on adventures."

"Well seeing you like that I certainly never would've guessed."

"And that's how I usually like it."

"Well thanks for hanging around with me the last few days. I wish you the best of luck on your journeys from now on."

"And for what reason are you saying that?" Tetra winked, "Do you honestly think I'm not planning to take you along with us?"

"Huh?"

"You really think I'm just going to let you go back to living alone and broke after this?" Tetra questioned her.

"Uh-huh," Link nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," Nick added.

"We're all fine with it," the other pirates complied.

"Oh... well then..." Sophia laughed awkwardly seeming to actually be at a loss for words for once, "If you'll really have me around..."

"What you've said has really meant a lot to me," Tetra told her, "I definitely want to have you along."

"Well I think that's really nice of you," Sophia replied, "but after so much time on my own I guess this feels kind of... weird I suppose."

"I know you've had a rough time out there, but I really think that makes it even more perfect for you to come along with us. Now you can get the chance to live for the future like I did. Plus I don't get to talk to many girls my own age. It'll be a lot of fun"

"If you put it that way then yeah I guess you're right... I suppose I'm just being paranoid for once. Yeah, I'd love to come with you Zelda!" Sophia beamed with a large grin.

"You two are free to come along as well," Tetra turned to Justin and Kate.

"I appreciate the offer, but I've actually got a family waiting for me back home. I'm not ready to leave them yet," Kate answered.

"Same here," Justin declined, "Besides it's probably a good idea to have us waiting on the inside in case something happens again. You can't be too careful."

"I suppose you're right," Tetra agreed, "Just wanted to let you know the offer was out there."

"No problem," they both smiled.

"So can we finally get going?" Nick complained.

"Not quite yet," Tetra shook her head, "I know you've been keeping in touch with them in letters, but as your captain and some who lost her own parents I'm going to have to insist that you go bid your mom and dad farewell in person."

"I figured you'd say that," Nick pushed away from the table and headed out.

"We might as well go with you," Kate and Justin followed him out the door.

It took only a few seconds for Nick's voice to re-enter the ship.

"Tetra! Link! You've got some guests!"

"Who could it be now?" Tetra and Link dashed to the ship's deck to get their answer. Nick, Justin, and Kate were hunched over the side of the ship to see Nick's parents leading an anxious crowd of people to the shore where the ship was docked.

"We figured after all that's happened that you'd probably be pushing to leave as soon as possible," Nick's mother called up to him.

"Well you certainly have me figured out there," Nick admitted.

"All these people here just wanted the chance to bid the princess a proper farewell and apologize for the trouble," Nick's father explained.

"So what's all the commotion here about?" Tetra and Link joined the trio on the side

"They wanted to apologize for all the crap we've had to put with," Nick informed her.

"Is that so?" Tetra called to the crowd to receive some nods.

"While my husband and I were against it from the start the rest of them just want you to understand that they were only doing what they felt was in the best interest of the world's future," Nick's mother reasoned with her. "Even Kevin told us to send you an apology from him."

"Is that so?" Tetra raised an eyebrow.

"It is," Nick's mother assured her, "His father stayed behind too in order to help the mansion clean up, but he wished you the best of luck in your travels."

"Well ain't that something," Nick gave a shrug.

"Well..." Tetra pondered, "I guess all's well that ends well. In the end I think we're all better off now for what's happened."

"Well you're certainly being more forgiving than usual," Nick pointed out.

"Speaking of which, as soon as we're out of here, you'll be getting to work on cleaning the ship for some of the stupid remarks you've made"

"I figured as much," Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll keep up the good work Son," Nick's parents called out to him.

"I know. I know. Hopefully we'll be seeing each other again soon. Perhaps in New Hyrule" Nick rolled his eyes as he went down to get the mop and bucket for the ship."

"Time for us to get going too," Kate and Justin climbed there way from the ship down to the shore.

"I really enjoyed the food, baths, and massages," Tetra thanked them, "I hope to see you two in New Hyrule someday."

"We'll do our best Princess!" they bid one final farewell before heading back into the town.

"And as for the rest of you I appreciate what you're trying to do and I promise you'll be hearing again from me soon," Tetra addressed the crowd before turning back to Link, "It's time for us to get going Link... together."

"Right," he nodded as Tetra went back into the ship to give the final order to leave.

"Take good care of her Hero of Winds!" Link suddenly heard Nick's father call out to him, "You know what's at stake."

"I know," he acknowledged as the pirates came out of the ship to take their proper positions on the deck, "I will."

"Feel free to take it easy for a while Sophia," Tetra addressed the crew, "As for the rest of you I want this ship back on the ocean as soon as possible."

"Aye aye Captain!' they complied and hurried to take the helm and spread the sails.

"Any final questions?" Tetra took on last look around her new reformed crew.

"Will a visionary like me ever get the respect I deserve?" Nick called out from inside the ship.

"Any other questions?" Tetra rolled her eyes.

Everybody else merely shook their heads.

"All right then!" Tetra announced, "The last few days have gotten a bit complicated, but I'm pleased to say that at long last we can finally set sail again."

"Alright!" they all agreed as the pirate ship finally headed off back into the ocean that it missed so much.

"And this time," Tetra addressed them all though gesturing to Link and Sophia in particular, "We're not stopping until we've made it to the new home we've all been hoping for,"

They both nodded vigorously in agreement as they all headed off into the sunset together.

"For now all that's left is to let the winds guide us there as they see fit," Tetra hugged Link, "Be sure to guide them well."

"You bet I will," Link hugged her back.

And he did guide them well. The pirate crew indeed made their way to a land worth colonizing and established it as a New Hyrule in just a few short years, and did get to live out their lives in peace upon it just as Tetra had promised, but that's not quite all there was to it...

-End Chapter-

A/: Stupid Hurricane Sandy delaying me this long. Epilogue for the Christmas season coming up soon.


End file.
